


A Path Through the Darkness

by kaj13



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, No Time Skip, Probably spoilers for all routes, Slow To Update, Spoilers, dimileth, no beta we die like Glenn, why is that last one even a tag? it's so sad!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaj13/pseuds/kaj13
Summary: After the fall of Garreg Mach monastery, Dimitri and the Blue Lions return to Faerghus with their injured professor. None of them are prepared for the beginning of the war in Fodlan.(Or: What if Byleth's students found her after the battle of Garreg Mach and there was no time skip?)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 139
Kudos: 407





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering how Three Houses would be different if there wasn't the time skip, which inspired this fic. I'll update as often as I can, but updates will probably be slow because there's a lot going on in my life. Anyway, I really ship Dimileth, so that's definitely a thing in this story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For context, this first chapter takes place right at the end of the battle of Garreg Mach.
> 
> (Also, I'll just include the obvious disclaimer that I do not own Fire Emblem Three Houses, just in case. I know, it's shocking!)
> 
> (And if you happen to read my other fics, I am working on them too, I promise! I just got a bit distracted by Three Houses.)

The battle of Garreg Mach was a bloody mess. The Empire's attack on the monastery had been unexpected, and the defenders of Garreg Mach were unprepared for the assault. At first, Dimitri was focused on leading the Blue Lions, as he had been ordered to, but when the tide of the battle turned in favor of the Empire, his focus changed to taking out Edelgard. In retrospect, perhaps if he'd followed orders, things would have turned out differently. But in the end, they lost the battle.

The Knights of Seiros began helping the students retreat, but Dimitri was dead set on his goal. He had come this far in his quest for revenge, and he was going to have it. Perhaps they'd lost the battle, but he would make sure this victory would be Edelgard's last. She wouldn't take lives needlessly anymore.

He probably would have continued on this suicidal course if Dedue hadn't held him back, once the retainer realized what his liege's end goal was. "Your Highness, we need to retreat and get you to safety," the Duscarian insisted.

Dimitri easily broke free from his friend's hold. "I don't care, Dedue! I'll finish this on my own if I must; I will have my revenge!" he snapped.

"I'll help you get your revenge if that's what you seek, but doing so today would most likely cost you your life," Dedue reasoned.

Dimitri opened his mouth to argue back, but was distracted by Ashe hurrying over to them. "Your Highness, Dedue," he gasped. "Have either of you seen the professor? The rest of the Blue Lions are accounted for, but we can't find her."

A chill ran down Dimitri's spine at those words. During the conflict, he'd lost track of Professor Byleth, but there was no way he'd leave her behind if they really were going to retreat.

"Are you sure, Ashe?" Dimitri hissed. "I haven't seen her since the fighting broke out…" An image of the young woman lying injured and bleeding somewhere flashed through his mind. "I'm going to find her," he decided.

"But Your Highness…" Dedue started to protest.

Dimitri gave him a hard look. "Dedue, you may accompany me if you wish, but I will not leave the professor behind. Don't try to stop me," he ordered as he turned back to the chaotic battlefield.

Unsurprisingly, Dedue came along to protect Dimitri; Ashe did as well, insisting that the prince needed more support. It took much too long, but Ashe eventually spotted their missing professor with his sharp eyes. "I think she's over there!" He pointed towards the ravine.

Sure enough, there was a familiar green-haired woman lying on the ground. Dimitri sprinted over to her, praying that they weren't too late. He sank to his knees at her side and frantically felt for her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could faintly feel her pulse on her neck; she was still alive. Byleth didn't have any noticeable injuries, but she was out cold.

Dimitri shook her shoulders in a desperate attempt to revive her. "Professor! Professor, answer me!"

Her head just lolled, and she didn't respond.

"Your Highness, we must get out of here; reinforcements are coming!" Dedue insisted.

Dimitri scooped the unconscious woman up in his arms. For a moment, he noticed how tiny and frail she seemed in his arms like this. He had to remind himself to be gentle with her; with his crest, he could easily break her. And that was something that he did not want to accidentally do. "Let's go!" he yelled. "Ashe, lead the way to the others!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Ashe said, eager to do whatever he could to help.

They ran back to where the Blue Lions had retreated, a plateau a little north of Garreg Mach.

Mercedes gasped and hurried over when she saw them. "You found her! Thank goodness; we were started to get worried."

Dimitri adjusted his hold on their professor's limp body. "I don't see any obvious injuries, but she hasn't responded since we found her. Mercedes, please help her!"

"Of course, I'll do what I can, but we can't stay here long," she said. "Please bring her over here."

Dimitri did as Mercedes asked, beside himself with worry for their professor's wellbeing. If only he'd kept a better eye on her during the battle, then this wouldn't have happened. He couldn't change that now, but he would do all he could to ensure her recovery.

* * *

Byleth was an idiot. Sothis was always telling her that she rushed into things without thinking them through first. That was the reason Sothis had given her Divine Pulse in the first place. And it really had come in handy in emergencies, but it wasn't always enough to fix Byleth's rash decisions.

She had ignored Rhea's orders to stay back at the monastery; something in her couldn't just sit and watch as her allies were killed. She'd joined the archbishop-turned-dragon in the battle, with the excuse of supporting Rhea in combat. She'd been hit by a spell from one of Kronya's allies, and had almost instantly blacked out.

She felt like she was floating in an ocean of darkness for an indeterminate period of time. People's voices washed over her as she slept, but she wasn't aware of what was said. Byleth was so tired and just wanted to sleep for a long, long time. Everyone else could wait a little more time for her, right?

_"…Professor? Can you hear me? Professor?"_

Byleth wanted to keep sleeping, but this person's voice was full of concern. _I've slept long enough_ , she decided. She struggled to open her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden change in lighting.

Someone grasped her hand. "Oh, Professor, you're awake! How are you feeling?" That was Annette's voice.

A groan escaped Byleth's lips. She tried to sit up, but fell back on the cot when a wave of dizziness hit her. "Annette… I'm okay, just a bit dizzy," she mumbled. It seemed she was in a tent, but she couldn't recall how she got there. "What happened?" She licked her lips; her mouth was parched, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had water. "Can I get a drink?"

"Of course, Professor!" Annette said cheerfully. She chattered on as she brought a canteen of water over. "Sorry we don't have the best accommodations for you, but this is the best we can do, given the situation."

Byleth sat up and gratefully drained the entire canteen of water. "What situation?" she asked after she'd finished.

Annette bit her lip before she spoke. "Well, you might have noticed that we're not at Garreg Mach..."

Byleth nodded. "I'd figured as much, unless you'd decided to take to indoor camping for some reason."

Annette gave a half-hearted laugh at her attempt at a joke. "No, Professor. We… ah, we had to leave Garreg Mach."

Byleth merely inclined her head, waiting for her to continue.

"Oh, it was so awful. Everyone fighting, all the destruction… Well, I don't know how to put this, but… we lost the battle, Professor. I swear we all did our best! And it was a miracle we were able to find you in the mess. Well, Dimitri refused to leave the battlefield without you, so you have him to thank. We were forced to flee and we're headed back to the Kingdom right now," Annette explained in a rush. "Oh, I should probably let Mercie know that you're awake now. And everyone else will be happy to hear it, too—you've been unconscious for three days now." She stood and turned to leave. "I'll be back in just a moment, Professor."

Byleth nodded in acknowledgement. She was still trying to process the news that they'd lost the battle. They'd done everything in their power to prepare; how could they have lost? And were all of the students okay? Annette hadn't said. And what about Rhea?

She was brought out of her musings when Annette lifted the flap to the tent again. "I'll stay out here so we don't crowd her, but please keep me updated," she said.

Dimitri was the first one to duck into the tent, closely followed by Mercedes. They both looked like they hadn't slept or bathed in days, but at least they were alive.

Dimitri hurried to her side and grasped her hands in his large gloved ones. "Professor, thank the goddess you're awake! When you went missing on the battlefield…" He shook his head, unable to finish that sentence.

Mercedes knelt next to the cot and carefully observed Byleth. "How are you feeling, Professor?" she asked.

Byleth blinked and resisted the urge to pull her hands out of Dimitri's to rub her bleary eyes. "I'm sleepy." She yawned as if it prove her point. "But I'll be fine. How is everyone else? Were there any…" She swallowed painfully. "…casualties?"

Dimitri shook his head. "All of the Blue Lions are alive and accounted for." His grip on her hands tightened as his tone grew more strained. "But she lived; that _monster_ still lives and is waging war on all of Fodlan!" He was slipping back into the dark rage that Byleth had glimpsed over the past few weeks.

Byleth gave his hands a squeeze. "But you're alive, and so are the rest of our friends," she reminded him. "We'll deal with Edelgard when we're ready."

Dimitri's eyes hardened like frozen ice. "Don't worry, Professor; I'm already plotting our revenge." His usual warmth was gone, replaced by this obvious hatred.

"Annette told me that you saved me, so thank you, Dimitri," Byleth said, hoping to change the subject to something that didn't trigger the prince's fury. Seeing him like this was upsetting.

He frowned, obviously not pleased with the change in topic. "What were you thinking, going off on your own like that? You could have _died_ , Professor!"

Byleth gulped. "I wasn't thinking," she confessed. "Maybe it's a surprise to you, but I do make mistakes." _And I wasn't able to use Divine Pulse to fix it this time._

"That could have been a deadly mistake," Dimitri reprimanded. "And I— _we_ can't lose you, not like that."

Mercedes cleared her throat softly. "Well, the good news is that the professor is alive, and she should make a full recovery. But you'll need to take it easy for a bit, Professor."

Byleth nodded. "Thank you, both of you, for looking out for me." For a moment, she imagined what it would have been like for her students if she were to suddenly die—they'd be absolutely devastated. She didn't want to put them through that.

"You're always looking out for us, so it's the least I can do to return the favor," Mercedes said sweetly. She sat a little straighter. "Your Highness, I'd like to complete an examination of the professor, so if you could give us some privacy…"

Dimitri sighed and released Byleth's hands. He stood and looked down at her. "I'll take my leave of you, then," he said. "Mercedes, please inform me when I can speak to the professor again."

Mercedes nodded. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Get well soon, Professor," Dimitri added.

Byleth wordlessly watched Dimitri's retreating form before turning back to Mercedes. "Mercedes, I'm fine, really," she began.

The healer shook her head. "This is just to make sure, but I believe you." She glanced at the entrance of the tent. "I'm sorry you had to listen to His Highness speak like that; he's been quite upset ever since we fled the monastery," she murmured.

Byleth shrugged and winced as her shoulders throbbed painfully.

Mercedes rubbed her back gently. "Careful, Professor. You took quite a beating in the battle. Can you tell me where you feel the most pain?"

"My neck and shoulders, but I feel a little dizzy, too," Byleth answered honestly. It wouldn't do to lie about her symptoms and not get the proper treatment.

Mercedes listened intently and checked Byleth's vitals.

"Mercedes, can I ask you something?" Byleth asked as the healer examined her.

"Of course, Professor."

"What happened to Lady Rhea? Did she survive the battle?"

Mercedes frowned. "I do not know, Professor," she answered slowly. "We were unable to find her in the aftermath, but things were a bit chaotic. It's possible that the Empire captured her, but I simply don't know."

Byleth nodded. She wondered if anyone was aware that the archbishop was actually a dragon, but she decided to keep that tidbit to herself for now. "Hopefully she's okay," she said. "Was anyone on our side seriously injured in the battle? You said everyone was alive, but…"

"Other than you, Sylvain was in the worst shape, but he's recovering well. Everyone is going to be so relieved to hear that you're awake now. We've all been so worried. What happened to you?" Mercedes asked gently.

"I got hit by some dark magic from one of their mages. Like I told Dimitri, I was being stupid. I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

"Well, the good news is that you should make a full recovery. It will take longer since we're traveling, but as long as you don't overdo it, you should be good as new before long," Mercedes said optimistically. "I've finished my examination, and you seem to be doing fairly well."

"Thanks, Mercedes," Byleth said. "Do you think I can speak with Dimitri now? Or is he busy?"

Mercedes smiled softly. "I think that can be arranged. He's been very worried about you, so I think it would be good if you talked to him." She stood. "If you don't need anything else, I'll let His Highness know you're waiting for him."

"I understand if he's busy, so it's okay if he doesn't have time."

Mercedes giggled. "I think we both know His Highness will drop anything if you need him."

For some reason, Byleth felt herself blushing. "It's not that I _need_ him this instant," she explained defensively. "It's nothing urgent."

"Mm. Perhaps, but I still think he'll check on you as soon as he can," Mercedes said with a sparkle in her eyes. "He really cares about you, Professor."

Byleth glanced away self-consciously. "He cares about all of us," she muttered. "I'm no one special."

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't say that about yourself; you're important to all of us, Professor." She giggled. "Especially to His Highness."

Byleth felt butterflies in her stomach at those words and couldn't think of a response.

As Mercedes predicted, it wasn't too long before Dimitri came to her again. Polite as always, he asked permission to enter the tent before even opening the flap.

"Come in, Dimitri."

He'd cleaned up since the last time she saw him, and she was relieved he didn't look so haggard now. He still looked absolutely exhausted, though. Had he even slept since the battle?

He gestured to the ground beside her cot. "May I?" Byleth nodded, and he knelt beside her. "How are you feeling, Professor?"

"I was going to ask you that," she replied. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached her hand out to touch the dark shadows under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping? You look so tired."

Dimitri blinked, taken aback by the question. "I've been getting by. There's so much to do, so I don't really have the luxury of sleeping."

Byleth frowned. "Dimitri, you need your rest. Sleep isn't a luxury; it's important for your health," she lectured. "You won't do anyone any good if you work yourself half to death."

Dimitri took her hand in his. "You're right, as always, Professor," he admitted.

"Please take care of yourself," Byleth pleaded.

Dimitri shook his head. "Enough about me—you're the one who's been out of commission for three days. You haven't answered my question yet."

"You wanted to know how I'm doing, right? Well, I'm sore and tired, but other than that, I'm fine," Byleth said. She covered a yawn. "But it sounds like all I've been doing is sleeping, so it's probably about time I started pulling my weight around here."

"Professor, you're injured and still recovering," Dimitri argued. "Please regain your strength before you worry about such things."

"I will if you do the same," she replied sternly.

He sighed. "If that's what it takes, I'll do my best," he promised grudgingly.

"Good." Byleth stared into his blue eyes. "So now what? Annette said we're headed for the Kingdom…?"

"That is correct. I suppose you'll have to continue teaching us on the road, Professor. You're such an excellent professor that we're taking you home with us," he teased.

Byleth tried to hide her smile, but Dimitri still noticed. He smiled at her in response. "It's good to see your smile again," he said. "It's been too long." He swallowed nervously. "Professor— _Byleth_ , I want to apologize for not being there to protect you during the battle."

Byleth started at his use of her first name; he hadn't used it since he'd found out she'd be his professor.

"We almost lost you," he continued. "And I wasn't there to help you. I was too focused on the end goal, and I almost lost you because of my own folly."

"Dimitri, none of what happened is your fault," Byleth told him sternly. "You were tasked with leading the rest of the students with Claude, so you were simply doing what you were told to do. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"I won't make that same mistake," Dimitri promised fervently. "We'll probably see more combat in the future, but I promise I'll keep you safe. Victory is meaningless if we lose you in the process."

Byleth's lips curved into a bittersweet smile. "You won't lose me, I promise. I'll stay by your side for as long as you'll have me."

"Careful what you promise; I might want you at my side for a very long time," Dimitri remarked. His face reddened. "Th-that is, I value your guidance and friendship." He cleared his throat. "Professor. I won't force you to remain at my side, of course."

Byleth felt warm at his sincere words. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. "With my father gone…" _You're all I have left._ She couldn't bring herself to finish the though.

Dimitri seemed at a loss for words. "Professor…"

"I'm technically not your professor anymore." The words were out of her mouth before she could consider them. She was acting without thinking again. "With the academy gone…"

Dimitri's eyes hardened. "We all still consider you our professor, even if we're no longer attending official classes. And if you wish to continue teaching, I can help you find a position."

"Oh, that's not really necessary, Dimitri," she said. "Thank you for thinking of me, though. If we're really going to war, I doubt I'll have time to teach. And I was only a professor for a year, so it's not like it was my life profession or anything. I spent much more time as a mercenary."

Dimitri rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Still… Forgive me if I'm too forward, but you always seemed so happy when you were teaching. You shouldn't have to give up something that makes you happy."

Byleth gave a short laugh. "Why are we even arguing about this anyway? I told you I don't mind not being a professor anymore. And I meant it. I promise I'll still do whatever I can to help you, regardless of my position."

"Thank you for that, truly," Dimitri said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd manage."

"Let's not find out, please. You do more than you give yourself credit for." Was it just Byleth's imagination, or was he blushing? "Meeting you changed my life for the better, and I am eternally grateful."

Byleth shook her head. "You have it backwards—meeting _you_ changed my life for the better, Dimitri."

Now she _knew_ he was blushing. "I don't know why you'd say that, but thank you," he murmured.

Gathering the courage, she continued, "I'll tell you why. You're one of the kindest, most thoughtful people I've ever met. You've taught me so much about friendship and…" She struggled to put her thoughts to actual words. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Dimitri: never doubt that. You want to protect the innocent and help everyone around you. You reached out to me and were my friend even when I didn't really fit in." She let out a short laugh. "Aside from my father, I think you're the first person who actually cared about me. So thank you for that."

Poor Dimitri's face was beet red now, and he truly was at a loss of words. "I… Professor… You…"

Byleth gave his hand a squeeze. "You don't need to say anything, Dimitri." She leaned a little closer. "Can I ask you for a favor, though?" she asked quietly.

His lips curved into an amused smirk. "You don't need to ask if you can ask for favors, Professor. I'm yours to command."

Byleth laughed. "So the future king of Faerghus will do anything I command? Oh, my…"

Dimitri gave her a dirty look. "You know what I mean."

Byleth covered a giggle. "Sorry, it's just…" She shook her head. "I wanted to ask you if you'd start calling me by my name, now that I'm no longer a professor."

He frowned. "I didn't realize it bothered you."

"It really doesn't, but…" She shrugged and winced a little at the reminder that she was recovering from some serious injuries. "I like hearing my name sometimes. And we're friends, right? So…"

"If that is what you wish, I'm happy to oblige," Dimitri answered politely. "It might be a hard habit to break, but I swear I'll do my best… Byleth. Would you like the others to refer to you as such as well?"

Byleth rested her cheek in her hand. "Hm. That would be nice, but I understand if it's difficult. It's probably like you trying to have people call you 'Dimitri', instead of 'Your Highness'," she mused.

He huffed in annoyance. "I swear everyone's just getting more formal with me, try as I might."

"Well, you are of age now, so you'll be crowned king soon, right? It only makes sense."

His expression darkened at the reminder. "Perhaps, but I'd rather not think of such things right now. The prospect of becoming king with a war hanging over our heads… It's… horrendous," he concluded.

Byleth touched his cheek with her fingertips in an effort to give him some comfort. "I'm so sorry you're having to go through this, but I promise I'll help you every step of the way."

A small smile graced his lips, and Byleth felt her heart drop when he clasped her hand in his and pressed her knuckles to his lips. "Whatever did I do to deserve you, Professor?" he murmured.

Byleth's stomach was in knots, and she forgot how to breathe for a moment. She didn't understand where this reaction was coming from.

"Byleth," he breathed her name, completely obvious to what he was doing to her. His eyes fluttered shut, but he still held her hand close to his warm lips. He was always so worried about breaking things with his sheer strength, but he was so gentle with her in that moment. Byleth felt safe with him. Her face felt much too warm, and she started to tremble, much to her embarrassment. _What is wrong with me?_

Dimitri seemed to come to his senses after a moment and quickly released her hand. "Pro-Byleth, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He grimaced a little. "I didn't hurt your hand, did I?"

Byleth shook her head, surprised he would even come to that conclusion. "It's okay, Dimitri. You didn't hurt me."

His eyes filled with remorse, and he looked down. "That's good." He took a deep breath. "Byleth, I want to apologize for the other day," he began.

Byleth gave him a quizzical look. What was he apologizing for now?

"I pushed you," he explained. "In the tomb when… I lost my temper, and I pushed you when you tried to stop me from going after her. I got angry, and I lashed out at you. I'm so ashamed you saw me act like that."

"Dimitri, I already forgave you," Byleth said. "You're human, and it was a difficult situation for all of us."

He shook his head, his eyes full of sorrow. "That doesn't excuse my actions. I could have seriously injured you. And you saw what I did to that soldier…" He looked down at his hands in disgust. "With my bare hands, I crushed his skull… What kind of monster does such atrocious things?" He clenched his fists. "What if I hurt you like that?"

"You won't," Byleth replied without missing a beat. Listening to his self-loathing was painful. Yes, he'd made some poor choices, but there was so much more to him than just his mistakes. She paused before reaching up and running her fingers through his blond locks. His hair was soft, and his skin was warm. She wasn't very good with words, but she wanted to convey how much she cared for him.

His head jerked up, and he met her gaze with wide, blue eyes. "Byleth, what are you…?"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Sh. I'm here for you, Dimitri." She slowly pulled herself off of the cot and embraced him. This was probably too intimate for a teacher and her student, but in that moment, Byleth didn't care; she just wanted to do whatever she could to help him. And he wouldn't ask for it, but she knew he needed a hug. "You're been through so much for someone so young, and I can't fix everything, but know that I will stand by you, no matter what happens."

It took him a moment to respond, but Dimitri carefully wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "Thank you," he murmured. "And I likewise will stay by you, my… professor."

"It's just 'Byleth' now, remember?" she teased.

"Of course, Byleth. It's just a habit after all of these months with you." Dimitri pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You should rest while you can. We're traveling again first thing in the morning."

"Didn't I just spend three days sleeping?" she countered. "I should be well rested."

He quirked an eyebrow. "But you just said you were tired. And you _did_ promise me that you'd take care of yourself."

"Only if you do likewise. Go get some sleep, Dimitri; you look like you're about to collapse," Byleth insisted. "Do you need to sleep in here so I make sure you follow through with your promise?"

Dimitri's face turned pink again. "P-Professor… Byleth," he gasped. "I don't think that—"

"Dimitri, I didn't mean it like that. Just… go get some rest, okay? I'm going to have Dedue tell me if you actually did sleep," she warned.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Goodnight, Dimitri," Byleth murmured.

He paused on his way out and glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Goodnight, Byleth," he told her before he left.


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Byleth from the wreckage of Garreg Mach, the Blue Lions continue their journey home to Faerghus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so surprised by all of the positive comments on the first chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Happy Valentine's Day!

Students began to return to their homes as the Blue Lions got farther into the Kingdom. Dimitri would miss his friends' company, but he knew they needed to visit with their families and prepare for the sudden war. Soon enough, it was only Dimitri, Dedue, Annette, Mercedes, and Byleth who remained in the traveling group. No one seemed to have a desire to speak, so a companionable silence settled over them. At first, Dimitri didn't mind the quiet, but pretty soon, the vengeful whispers of the dead filled the silence, demanding their tribute.

He tried to keep it to himself, but Byleth soon picked up on his tension. "Dimitri, are you all right?" she asked as they journeyed through a pine forest.

Dedue was all too eager to check on Dimitri's well-being, as well. "Are you feeling ill, Your Highness? We can take a break if you wish."

Dimitri shook his head and keep his gaze focused forward. "No, we need to get home as soon as possible. I must speak with my uncle and start making preparations to protect Faerghus."

"I think we should take a break, Dimitri," Byleth replied. "The horses are tired, and we're still recovering from the recent battle." Her words reminded him that she was still recovering from her injuries; he shouldn't be pushing her this hard.

"Forgive me, Byleth," Dimitri said. "It slipped my mind that you're still a bit weak." He realized how condescending that sounded. "That is, you're still recovering from some terrible injuries. We'll rest here for a bit before we continue onward," he decided.

"Oh, good," Annette sighed. "I'm starting to get stiff from sitting in the saddle for too long."

"I know some stretches we could do during our break," Mercedes offered. "I'd be happy to do them with you."

"Oh, that would be great," Annette replied.

Dimitri's companions followed his lead and reined in their horses. Annette and Mercedes hurried off to do their stretches.

Dedue came over with a bag of rations. "I'm sure you're hungry," he said as he offered bread to his friends.

"Thank you, Dedue," Dimitri said. He wasn't very hungry, but it was a good idea to eat while they could.

Byleth, unsurprisingly, quickly ate her portion and looked hungrily at the remaining food.

"Are you still hungry, Byleth?" Dimitri asked.

Her eyes were wistful. "A little, but we need to conserve our rations." Her eyes widened a little when Dimitri offered her his portion. "I can't eat your food, Dimitri."

"I'm not very hungry, to be honest. Besides, there are usually edible plants among the weeds, so if we get desperate, we won't go hungry."

Dedue noisily cleared his throat. "Your Highness, we've already had this discussion before. Please don't eat the weeds."

Dimitri opened his mouth to defend his reasoning, but Byleth's sudden laughter cut him off. He glanced at the young woman, who was trying unsuccessfully to hid her genuine smile. Her smiles and laughter were so rare, yet so heartwarming. Her mint green eyes sparkled with amusement, and she just looked so happy in that moment.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Dimitri's mouth went dry, and he was momentarily at a loss for words.

"And please don't eat the weeds, either, Professor," Dedue added sternly, which only made Byleth let out another peal of soft laughter.

"Pro-Byleth, I don't I've ever seen you laugh like this before," Dimitri noted with a smile of his own.

She shook her head and brushed away tears of mirth. "Sorry, guys, it's just…" Another giggle burst through her lips before she could finish that thought.

"What's so funny? What did we miss?" Annette asked as she and Mercedes rejoined the group.

"Hm. I think either Dedue or Dimitri must have told a really good joke," Mercedes guessed with a smile.

"It was nothing of the sort," Dedue replied. "I was merely making sure His Highness and the professor have a proper diet while on the road."

The girls exchanged a look. "So you were cooking something?" Annette guessed. "But you're so good at cooking; why would that make the professor laugh?" She gasped. "Oh, did _Dimitri_ try to cook something?!"

At this point, Byleth had managed to compose herself again. "Oh, no, nothing like that. It's just Dedue is worried that Dimitri will start eating weeds if we run out of food," she explained with a smile.

Annette made a face. "Dedue is right, Dimitri; don't eat the weeds. That's _gross_. Why would you even want to do that?"

Dimitri struggled to defend his reasoning. "I never said that I _wanted_ to eat the weeds, but some of them are edible, so I was just saying…"

"Hunting might be a better option, Dimitri," Mercedes suggested with an amused smile. "But we're getting close to Fhirdiad, so we shouldn't have a problem."

Dimitri sighed. "Forgive me for even bringing the subject up," he said. The teasing was a bit embarrassing, but if it lightened everyone's moods, then he could take it.

Byleth spoke again. She was no longer chuckling to herself, but she was still smiling. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I just needed a good laugh, I guess." She patted his shoulder. "So thank you for making me laugh."

Dimitri felt his cheeks warm at such praise from his normally stoic professor.

"I guess we'll have to prepare a weed salad for His Highness, then," Mercedes teased.

Dimitri shrugged. "Well, it's not like I can taste anything anyway, so I would probably be fine with it." He glanced at Dedue. "I don't think Dedue would approve of it, though."

Dedue just shook his head woefully.

* * *

They didn't receive a very warm welcome once the group finally made it to Fhirdiad. Annette and Mercedes went to their homes, and Dimitri took Byleth and Dedue with him to the royal palace. They were quickly ushered into the throne room to meet with his Uncle Rufus, who was leading the kingdom until Dimitri was coroneted.

His uncle just sat on the throne and looked down at the weary travelers. "What are you doing here, boy?" he grumbled, directing his question to Dimitri. "Aren't you're still supposed to be at school? They didn't kick you out, did they?"

Dimitri rubbed his nose awkwardly before he answered. "Uncle, there isn't an academy anymore." He clenched his fist as he remembered what Edelgard had done. "Garreg Mach has fallen into the hands of the Empire. The Emperor declared war on the Church."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You didn't get my message?" Dimitri verified. "I sent a messenger home before the battle, but…" He trailed off when he noticed Byleth start to sway on her feet; the poor woman was probably exhausted. Dimitri placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "There is much to explain, but first, I would like my friends to get settled in; we've had a long journey home."

His uncle seemed to notice Dimitri's companions for the first time. "Ah, yes, Dedue I remember," he said with a nod. He gaze moved over to Byleth. "But who is this young lady?"

"Uncle, I'd like to present Byleth Eisner to you, my professor during my time at the academy. I am sure that it is thanks to her wisdom that I am standing here today."

Byleth managed to do a small bow while Dimitri was still gripping her shoulders. If the situation wasn't so serious, Dimitri would have found it comical.

"So you brought your professor home with you?"

Dimitri didn't like his uncle's judgmental tone. "With Garreg Mach in ruins, she doesn't have anywhere else to go, so she's under my protection," he said firmly. "But let us continue this discussion after my companions have settled in."

Rufus waved them away. "I'll let you see to their needs. You know where to find me when you wish to speak with me again, nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle." Dimitri gave an awkward bow while still holding on to Byleth; his chin hit the crown of her head. He rubbed her head as gently as he could. "Oh, sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to hit you," he muttered in embarrassment.

"I'm fine, Dimitri," she whispered back. She and Dedue were quiet as Dimitri led them out of the throne room.

"Please forgive my uncle's rudeness," Dimitri apologized. "I would have liked for you to receive a better welcome, Professor."

"Byleth," she corrected softly.

"Right, Byleth," he hastily corrected himself. He waved over a couple of maids. "Hannah, Abby, are you occupied at the moment?" he asked politely.

Both women curtsied. "Your Highness, welcome back. Do you need our assistance with something?" Hannah, the taller of the two, asked.

Dimitri nodded. "I would much appreciate that." He gestured to his companions. "Dedue and I will need our rooms prepared for us. And Byleth will need a room for her stay here." He paused. "Preferably near my room," he added. It would be best if she was close to him, in case something happened.

Abby smiled warmly at Byleth. "Of course, Your Highness. We will make sure everything is prepared for Lady Byleth." She winked coyly at Dimitri. "And we'll get her settled in as close to your room as possible."

Hannah shushed her friend. "We would have prepared everything ahead of time if we'd known you were coming. Please give us half an hour to prepare the rooms, Your Highness," she requested.

"Of course. I apologize for the short notice, but thank you for doing this."

Abby fidgeted with her pink hair. "How long should we expect Lady Byleth to visit?" she asked.

Dimitri glanced at Byleth, who was clearly exhausted. "Indefinitely, at the moment," he blurted out. He heard Abby gasp, and he did _not_ want to know what she was thinking. "That is, she will have an extended stay at the castle," he hurried to explain. Goodness, his face was probably bright red.

"Abby, hush," Hannah muttered. "Please forgive us for prying, Your Highness," she addressed Dimitri. "We'll stop dawdling and get those rooms prepped."

"Thank you," Dimitri said. "We'll wait in the royal parlor in the meantime."

The maids curtsied and left to do their duties, speaking in hushed tones with the occasional giggle from Abby.

"They seem… friendly," Byleth commented dryly. "I'm impressed you know their names, Dimitri."

Dimitri cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I try to be acquainted with everyone in the castle," he explained. To the best of his abilities, he tried to learn the names of every noble, guard, and servant. As future king, it was his duty to get to know his subjects.

Byleth nodded. "Of course you would." She covered a small yawn.

Dimitri frowned. "You're dead on your feet, Byleth," he chided. "Come, I'll show you to the parlor."

Byleth merely nodded and followed his lead to the parlor. Dedue trailed behind her.

The parlor was a comfortable room with plush couches and chairs and a fireplace. After Dimitri invited Byleth to take a seat, he turned to light the fire.

Dedue was already there, though. "Allow me to handle this, Your Highness. Lighting the fire is something below your position."

Dimitri knew that his friend meant well, but the reminder of his title right then annoyed him. "Dedue, I am perfectly capable of lighting a fire by myself," he retorted. "Please don't treat me like a spoiled child."

Dedue frowned and straightened up. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I—"

"Will you please stop with the 'Your Highness' stuff? I've told you countless times to call me by my name," Dimitri grumbled.

"Dimitri, just let Dedue tend to the fireplace," Byleth interrupted calmly. She patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Please, come sit with me," she said.

Dimitri sighed and regained his composure. _What am I doing, snapping at Dedue like that? I really am acting like some spoiled, rich kid._ "Dedue, I'm sorry I spoke to you so rudely." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed. "That was thoughtless and unkind of me. Thank you for your help."

Dedue merely nodded and turned back to his work at the fireplace.

Dimitri sat next to Byleth on the couch. "I'm sorry, Byleth," he muttered. "I regret that you saw me act like that." He clenched his fists and inhaled deeply. "I just…" He didn't know what to say. _I haven't been feeling like myself lately._

He jerked a little when Byleth gently placed her hand on top of his gloved one. "Dimitri, we're all exhausted," she said quietly. "People tend to act rashly when they're tired." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Dimitri felt himself relax a little at those words. Byleth had always been so patient with him, even when he most certainly didn't deserve it. He truly was fortunate to have her in his life. "Thank you, my friend," he said.

"Just take some time to relax," she murmured. "You've been through so much lately."

"You're too kind to me, Professor," he said.

He felt her lean against his shoulder. "Perhaps," she whispered. "But you aren't kind to yourself, so someone needs to be…"

Dimitri grimaced a little at that. She wasn't far from the mark there. But a monster like him did not deserve kindness.

Dedue came over then and sat on Dimitri's other side. "The professor is right, Your Highness," he said quietly. "You've always been too hard on yourself. You're a good person, Your Highness; never doubt that."

Dimitri sighed. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't argue if both of you are ganging up on me."

Byleth let out a soft moan.

Dimitri glanced down at her. "Byleth?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"Are you… are you all right?" Dimitri asked hesitantly. She just seemed so… so listless.

"Mm. I'm just a bit tired," she said with a yawn. "Sorry."

Dimitri felt warmth in his chest as he gazed at his dear professor; he felt an intense desire to protect her and keep her safe. "Sleep, Byleth," he said softly. "I'll watch over you."

She didn't reply, but her breathing grew more even, so he could only hope that she had fallen asleep. She seemed so… peaceful.

Dedue was the one to break the silence for once. "It's good to see you so happy, Your Highness," he remarked.

Dimitri felt his face grow warm. "H-Happy?!" He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure that I follow, Dedue."

Dedue gave him his signature gentle smile. "Anyone can tell that you care deeply for the professor," he said simply.

Dimitri gulped. "A-Anyone?" He laughed nervously. "Dedue, I believe you are reading too much into things," he joked. "We all care for the professor—for Byleth. She is dear to all of us." He sighed. "I'm just relieved that's she safe," he confessed. "I was so scared that we'd lost her at the monastery. I could never forgive myself if…" He clenched his fist again, unable to finish that terrifying thought. What if they hadn't found her in time? Would Byleth just be another causality of war?

"As you said, she is safe, so there's no need to fret," Dedue said patiently. "And I swear that I will do all in my power to make sure that no harm befalls her," he promised solemnly. "I know she is important to you, Your Highness, so I will guard the professor with my life if necessary."

Dimitri shook his head. "No, Dedue. I appreciate the thought, but you are also important to me. Promise me that whatever comes, you won't lose your life. I could not bear it if I lost another person I care about."

"I promise," Dedue said. "I will do my best to stay alive, regardless of what happens."

Dimitri relaxed at his friend's promise. "Thank you, Dedue. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose either one of you."

"Do not dwell on such things," Dedue counseled. "Just focus on the present; it won't do you any good to worry about what could happen."

Dimitri sighed. "I know you're right, Dedue. I'm sorry I've been such a burden lately. I know I've made things more difficult for you."

"Things have been very stressful, Your Highness. Like the professor said, you're too hard on yourself."

Dimitri felt himself start to tense up again. "I know, I know. It's just… there's so much responsibility on my shoulders; if I mess up, the consequences could be terrible for all of Faerghus."

"We are here to help you bear your burdens," Dedue said. "You are not alone. I think you will feel better after some rest. I'm sure your room will be prepared soon enough."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dimitri called.

Abby and Hannah entered the parlor and bowed. "Your Highness, your rooms are prepared for you now."

"Great. Thank you." Dimitri started to rise, but remembered that Byleth was still resting against his shoulder. He didn't want to disturb her, so he carefully placed his arms underneath her knees and behind her shoulders. He easily lifted her in his arms. "Can you tell me which room is Byleth's?" he asked quietly.

Hannah looked a bit shocked at this, but Abby just smiled. "Of course, Your Highness. Right this way."

Dimitri turned to Dedue. "Dedue, feel free to retire to your room for the night; you've done more than enough for me today."

"Do you need help with the professor?" his friend asked. "I do not mind lending a hand."

Dimitri shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'll make sure she's settled, then I'll go to my own room," he promised.

"And you will get some sleep?" Dedue verified, knowing full well about Dimitri's frequent insomnia.

Dimitri nodded. "I will do my best." He turned back to Abby. "Now, Abby, if you would please show me to Byleth's room."

The maid led Dimitri to the floor below his bedroom and opened a door. "We've prepped this room for Lady Byleth, Your Highness," she said. "You only need to turn the corner from your room and head down the stairs to see her."

"Thank you, Abby," the prince said. Dimitri walked in the room and looked at the made bed. He moved Byleth to one arm and used his free hand to pull back the covers for her. Then, he gently laid the sleeping woman on the bed, relieved that she hadn't stirred while he was moving her. "Please see to her needs and do not hesitant to call on me if something is amiss," he ordered the maid.

"Of course, Your Highness," Abby said. "Please go to your own room now; I'll take care of Lady Byleth while you rest."

Dimitri left the maid to tend to Byleth and climbed the stairs to his own room. It was nice to be home again after so long. He was so exhausted that he didn't bother changing out of his clothes, but just went straight to bed. For once, sleep found him almost immediately.


	3. A Chill in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that Dimitri, Byleth, and Dedue would rather not discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are mostly just a really long conversation that I decided to split into two chapters. So chapters 3 and 4 will be really dialogue-heavy, with a good dose of fluff and angst mixed in. (The good news is that Chapter 4 is pretty much finished, too, so I'll get that up soon.)

Byleth supposed she should just get used to waking up in unfamiliar places. First it was waking up in a tent on the way back to Faerghus. And now she came to in some bedroom. A fancy bedroom, by the looks of it. This was most likely the biggest bed she'd ever slept in, with layers of thick blankets and a fluffy blue comforter on top. There was more than enough room for two or three people; she felt a little silly having such a large bed all to herself.

At least she felt pretty well rested. And a bit hungry. The last time she ate had been the simple meal of bread yesterday afternoon. She had refused to eat Dimitri's portion of the meal, even though he spouted off some nonsense about eating weeds instead so she would have more to eat. That's just how Dimitri was, always thinking of others before himself.

She was worried about the crown prince of Faerghus, though. They'd safely arrived in Fhirdiad, but she knew the nightmare had only begun. There had already been numerous problems within the Kingdom even before Edelgard had declared war on the Church. Now, in addition to internal affairs, Dimitri would have to deal with the sudden outbreak of war in Fodlan as he ascended the throne.

It was way too much pressure for Dimitri, especially when he was barely considered an adult. And he was cracking under that pressure. And with Edelgard's betrayal, it was a wonder the prince was holding it together at all. Byleth hardly considered herself qualified to advise Dimitri in this situation, but she mean what she had told him earlier—she would stand by him and support him through whatever would come their way. She only hoped it would be enough.

A knock at the door brought her out of such thoughts.

"Lady Byleth? Are you awake?" That sounded like one of the maids from yesterday.

Byleth got out of bed and answered the door.

The pink-haired maid from yesterday gave her a smile. "Ah, good morning, Lady Byleth. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said politely.

Byleth shook her head. "It's fine."

"Oh, good." The maid curtsied—all of the bowing and curtsying seemed to be a prominent part of the culture of Kingdom nobility. "We met briefly last night, but my name is Abby. His Highness asked that you be showed to lunch when you're ready. How did you sleep, milady?"

"Lunch?" Byleth repeated.

"Yes. It's well into the afternoon now," Abby explained. "You must have been quite tired from your journey. His Highness had to carry you to bed last night, and you slept all morning."

For some reason, Byleth felt embarrassed to hear that Dimitri had carried her to bed last night. "You could have woken me," she said.

Abby shook her head. "His Highness insisted; he didn't want to disturb you." That did sound like something Dimitri would do.

"I'm ready for breakfast—er, lunch—now," Byleth said, deciding that she should change the topic.

Abby clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. Would you like me to help you clean up and get a change of clothes first?"

Byleth hadn't even thought about her appearance. She was wearing the same outfit she'd worn for the past couple of days, but it wasn't _that_ dirty. It was her typical mercenary outfit, and she was comfortable in it. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you'd like to freshen up before meeting with His Highness."

Byleth shrugged. "We've been in combat together many times, so he's seen me look worse. But I suppose a quick bath and clean clothes would be kind of nice."

Abby beamed at her. "Great! And maybe I could help you apply a little makeup, too?"

Byleth just stared at the other girl in confusion. "Makeup? Why would I need makeup? It's not like I'm going to a ball or anything."

Abby tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, no, but it would enhance your natural beauty. You will be meeting with the prince today, right?"

Byleth fought the urge to roll her eyes. Why was the maid worried about something trivial like makeup when they had a war on their hands? And she'd only worn makeup perhaps once or twice around Dimitri, so it wasn't like he was going to care whether or not she applied any today.

"I think I'll pass on the makeup, thank you," she replied politely. "Please show me where the baths are. After oversleeping, I need to get ready for the day quickly." She was still slightly embarrassed that she'd overslept so badly!

Abby curtsied. "Of course, Lady Byleth. Right this way, please."

The girl didn't see Byleth roll her eyes. "It's just Byleth," she said. She'd rather be called 'Professor' by the maid than 'Lady'. Byleth was many things, but she was certainly no 'lady'. _Wouldn't it be funny if I ended up marrying a noble? Then I actually would be called Lady Byleth…_ Byleth shook her head; such thoughts were ridiculous. The noble society was not for her.

After a warm bath, Byleth put on the clothes the maid had selected for her: a soft blue dress with a low neckline and elbow-length sleeves. It was a pretty dress, she supposed, but Byleth wished the maid could have selected something a little more practical. Well, she was late enough already, so she didn't really have time to waste worrying about her outfit.

Byleth did put her foot down when Abby offered to style her hair. "No, thank you. I'm perfectly content with how my hair is."

Abby looked over her hair longingly."Oh, but it's still wet. Are you sure you—"

Byleth held up a hand. "It will dry. Now, I would like to get something to eat, and then I need to find Dimitri."

Abby nodded. "Oh, of course, Lady Byleth. Actually, you'll be dining with the prince today, so that's two birds with one stone. Come with me, please." The pink-haired maid had a bounce in her step as she led Byleth to the dining room. At least someone was in a good mood.

* * *

Dimitri was hard at work as soon as he got up that morning. After meeting with his uncle (which had not been as productive as he would have liked), Dimitri returned to his room with Dedue to make what plans he could for the Kingdom.

It was only because of Dedue's insistence that Dimitri allowed himself a lunch break. And he hadn't seen or heard from Byleth all morning, so he sent Abby to check on her. Byleth finally showed up when Dedue and Dimitri were having pudding for dessert. She had changed out of her typical mercenary clothes to a blue dress that she looked lovely in.

Dimitri got up and pulled out a chair for her. "Professor, it's good to see you. Please, join us," he said. His heart leapt in his chest when she offered him a sweet smile.

"It's just Byleth, now, remember?" she quietly corrected him as she sat down.

Dimitri returned to his seat and flushed at his mistake; even several days after her request, he still hadn't broken the habit of calling her 'Professor'. "My apologies, Byleth."

She chuckled. "It's fine. You'll get the hang of it eventually, _Your Highness_ ," she said with an emphasis on the last two words.

Dimitri laughed in response. "You'll just keep using my title until I get it right, I suppose?"

She bobbed her head. "That's right. Although if you can't call me by name soon, then I'll have to start calling you 'Your Majesty', won't I?"

Dimitri grimaced at that thought. He knew he needed to become king as soon as possible to best lead his nation in the war, but he felt horribly inadequate for the position. And he'd wanted to get his revenge before being crowned as king.

"It might be a good idea to use His Highness's title now that we are in the Kingdom, Professor," Dedue pointed out.

Dimitri waved that away. "Please, Dedue. It is fine. And I already told you that I would prefer it if you used my name as well."

Byleth rested her cheek in her hand. "You know, Dedue, I'm no longer your professor, either. Although I suppose if Dimitri has spent years trying to get you to drop the titles, I won't have much luck myself," she mused. "Perhaps we should come up with a title for you as well?" There was the twinkle in her eyes that meant she was teasing, even though she kept her face blank.

Dedue shook his head. "Please, don't. I do not have a position that requires respect, as both of you do."

"Dedue, we respect you, title or no title," Dimitri cut in. He hated it when Dedue would put himself down. "You are my loyal friend and retainer; you deserve respect as much as any of us does."

Byleth nodded. "Dimitri is right. Don't sell yourself short. I am a commoner, too, if you happened to forget."

"Yes, and we are in the presence of royalty," Dedue added.

Dimitri's face felt much too warm at the reminder that his social standing was so vastly different than that of his companions. "And we are all friends, regardless of our position," the prince reminded them. He turned to Byleth. "You must be hungry, Byleth. Please help yourself to anything. Or, would you like me to serve you?"

Byleth shook her head. "I can dish myself up," she replied. She proceeded to dish up soup and bread for herself.

"Of course. I apologize we started without you," Dimitri added.

"It's fine, Dimitri. I overslept, after all. How did each of you sleep?"

Well, Dimitri had been restless, but she didn't need to know that; he didn't want Byleth to worry. "I slept fine. And you, Prof-Byleth?"

She smiled a little at his slipup. "I slept too much, I'm afraid." She turned to Dedue. "Dedue? Were you able to sleep?"

"Yes, Professor. Although I got up early to help His Highness." It was almost like Dedue was calling Dimitri out on his lie; Dedue was aware that Dimitri had gotten up much earlier than he should have that morning.

Instead of getting on him, Byleth merely said, "I should have gotten up to help you."

"No, Pro-Byleth, I'm sure you needed the sleep," Dimitri said.

She placed her hand on his arm. "You need sleep, too, Dimitri. Don't try to do this alone. Please, tell me what I can do to help you. That's why I'm here, after all."

He cursed his cheeks for warming at her touch, but tried to hide his discomfort with a smile. "Your food is getting cold. Please finish your meal, and then we can discuss plans," he suggested.

Byleth narrowed her eyes ever so slightly; she knew he was avoiding the issue. "Very well," she replied.

The three of them sat in silence while Byleth ate her meal.

Dimitri was the one to break it. "Byleth?"

She met his gaze with those minty green eyes, a silent cue to continue.

"I know that circumstances aren't the best, but since we're here, I'd like to give you a tour of the castle. I've wanted to show you my home for a while now, so if you would do me the honor—"

"Of course, Dimitri," she interrupted him with a smile. "I'd love to see your home."

The way she looked at him made his stomach do little flips, and Dimitri coughed to hide his blush. Even after all of these months together, Byleth still managed to catch him off guard. He'd hoped that by trying to hide his feelings, his crush for her would go away but it just seemed to be getting worse.

She touched his shoulder. "Are you all right, Dimitri? Your face is all red," she noted.

Well, that just made him blush even harder.

Dedue pressed a goblet of water into his hand, and Dimitri gulped it down faster than what was considered polite. Byleth innocently patted his back, which was _not_ helping him regain composure. "Thank you, Dedue," he muttered. "I'm fine now." He avoided looking at Byleth, worried that he would do something embarrassing again.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Byleth asked after an awkward silence. "Knowing you, I'm sure your schedule is already full."

"Oh, well, I'd planned on getting in some training and then going over some things I need to discuss with my uncle tomorrow."

She cocked her head. "Haven't you spoken with your uncle yet? I thought that would have been the first thing on your agenda."

Dimitri exhaled slowly through his nose. "I met with him first thing this morning." He paused before continuing. "He did not seem to take the threat of the Adestrian Empire seriously, and I… may have spoken out of line to him," he admitted. That was a mild way of describing how he had lashed out at his uncle like a child throwing a tantrum. He pushed his bangs back. "So he's understandably upset with me. But I plan on talking to him again tomorrow, so I hope it will go better."

Byleth nodded. "I'm sure it will." After another bite of food, she said, "Dimitri, I think you should take a break this afternoon. You've been working so hard ever since… Well, you should do something fun."

"Fun? I didn't expect to hear that coming from you, Professor," Dimitri commented.

"What's that supposed to mean, Your Highness?" she asked. Byleth rarely showed much emotion, but Dimitri could sense that she was slightly upset by his thoughtless comment.

Dimitri instantly apologized. "Oh, I meant no offense, Pro-Byleth. It's just that you're always so hardworking yourself. It's something I'd like to emulate."

Byleth just shook her head. "You don't need to work harder, Dimitri. I've always seen you as a hardworking person. It's just…" Here, she glanced at Dedue, who had been silent for the last several minutes.

"It's just what?" Dimitri prompted when neither of his friends spoke.

"The professor and I have noticed that you've been pushing yourself too much lately," Dedue said bluntly. "We are both concerned about your wellbeing, Your Highness."

Byleth nodded her agreement. It seemed like the two of them had been talking about Dimitri without his knowledge.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," Dimitri said firmly.

Byleth sighed. "Dimitri, don't lie to us." She clasped her hands under her chin. "I haven't really said anything earlier because I didn't know what to say, but you haven't been the same since Edel—" She shook her head. "No, since Remire Village." She shivered ever so slightly, and Dimitri noticed goose bumps on her fair skin.

Dimitri suddenly felt cold, too, but it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. He knew she'd seen the true monster he was, despite his attempts to hide it from her.

"Perhaps we should go to a more private setting if we're going to talk about this right now," Dedue pointed out. "If that is agreeable to you, Your Highness."

"It seems we are going to discuss this, regardless if it is agreeable to me," the prince muttered darkly.

Byleth actually flinched, and Dimitri instantly felt bad for speaking to his friends so harshly. "We don't have to talk about it right now, if you don't want to." She took a deep breath. "But we need to talk about it soon." She placed her hands on the table and stood up. "That is all," she concluded.

Dimitri was alarmed to see that she was actually trembling a little. It reminded him of how she'd been just after her father had been murdered.

_You're only going to hurt her. It's your fault she's like this._

She rubbed her exposed skin on her forearms as she stood there with her back to the table.

Well, perhaps Dimitri was only hurting her, but he could at least do something to help her warm up. He unclasped his fur cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "Here, take this. While that dress is lovely on you, Abby really should have given you something warmer to wear," he murmured. "Fhirdiad is much colder than the monastery."

His cloak was much too big for her petite body, but she pulled it more securely around her shoulders. "It's warm." She inhaled deeply through her nose. "Thank you, Dimitri." She glanced back at him with those beautiful eyes. "Are you sure you'll be all right without it?"

Dimitri smirked a little. "In that regard, I can assure you that I'll be perfectly fine. I'm more used to the cold, so it doesn't bother me as much." He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "Besides, I can't just notice that a lady is cold and do nothing about it." He tried to ignore how his face was starting to feel too warm again.

"Your Highness, permit me to fetch you a spare cloak," Dedue spoke up. "You have many, and it wouldn't be right for you to be needlessly cold." He got up without waiting for Dimitri's response.

"Thank you, Dedue, but that won't be necessary," Dimitri began, but Dedue refused to back down.

"I'll be back within a few minutes, Your Highness," the retainer said before leaving the dining hall.

Then, it was just Byleth and Dimitri. She was facing him now and staring up into his eyes. If he wasn't used to it, Dimitri would have found it a little unnerving; regardless, his heart beat faster in his chest the longer she looked at him like that.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry if I upset you," she murmured. "I know this is really hard for you." She sighed. "Dedue and I just want to help." She blinked rapidly, as if she was holding back tears, an expression on her that Dimitri hadn't seen until recently. "You were there for me when my father died, and I want to do the same for you. But if you don't want to discuss things, I'll respect that… Just know that Dedue and I are here for you."

Dimitri wasn't sure how to respond to that. She looked so sad, and he felt terrible because he knew it was his fault, all because he couldn't keep himself in check. And she was probably frightened by the darkness he'd let leak out in the past few months. "Byleth, do I scare you?" he finally blurted out.

Her eyes widened, and she jumped a little, as if startled. Then, she shook her head. "No, you don't scare me, Dimitri. Why would you ask that?" She hesitated before placing her hands on his upper arms. Even through his long sleeves, Dimitri could feel how her hands were slightly trembling; he wasn't sure if it was because she was still cold or because he actually did scare her.

Without thinking about it, Dimitri wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He heard her gasp, but couldn't bring himself to let go. He started running his hands up and down the fur cloak that covered her back, trying to warm her up. "Byleth, you're shaking," he murmured. "Are you still cold?"

_Or are you truly afraid of me?_

He almost released her at that thought, but she wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him tightly. Dimitri's poor heart started hammering when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I am still a little cold," she mumbled. "But it's not as bad now. Thank you, Dimitri."

"Of course." He carefully moved her arms so that they were against her chest and pulled her closer to him. "Your arms will be warmer if they're in between us; they'll get more shared body heat this way," he explained. He didn't want her to think that he was taking advantage of her, but he did like holding her like this. And her arms would be warmer like this, anyway. "Perhaps we should see if Abby can find something warmer for you to wear," he mused. "Late winter storms at this time of year are fairly common, so it's best to stay bundled up, especially when you're not used to the cold."

Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, but he could still make out her mumbled answer. "I'll be all right. I'm feeling much better now."

"Are you sure? I don't mind—"

She pulled back a little to meet his gaze. "Dimitri, you've done more than enough for me. And I'm feeling much warmer already."

Dimitri felt his face flush at those words. "Th-That's good to hear," he stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Once Dedue comes back, we can go to the parlor and have a fire in the fireplace. My uncle won't be using it at this time, and it's only for members of the royal family." He took a deep breath before continuing. "And, we can talk about things."


	4. Secrets and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth shares some secrets with her friends, and promises are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I meant to get this chapter up a lot sooner, but coronavirus happened and my life got crazy, so writing got put on hold. But I managed to get some time tonight to post this next chapter. I hope everyone stays safe and healthy! (And sorry for the angst in this chapter; there's some fluff, too, to make up for it!)

Dimitri insisted that Byleth have his fur cloak and three thick blankets to warm up; he also made her sit in the chair closest to the fireplace in the parlor. Byleth tried to convince him that he was going overboard, but she gave in to his persistence. She wasn't overheated, and she actually did feel warm and comfortable once she allowed herself to relax.

Dimitri took the chair opposite of her, and his eyes glinted like blue flames in the firelight. Dedue pulled up a chair next to his liege once he'd finished tending to the fire.

"I asked a servant to make some tea for us, so he should bring it here in a few minutes," Dimitri said. "Are you sure you're warm enough, Byleth? I can send for more blankets, if needed."

Byleth fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm very warm now, Dimitri. If you get me any more blankets, I might just melt."

"Oh, are you too hot, then?"

Byleth chuckled at the prince's very predictable concern. "Dimitri, I am just fine. You've pampered me enough."

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, well, I just want to show you proper hospitality, especially after everything you've done for me. Forgive me if I've been overstepping."

"Dimitri, don't worry. You've been a perfect host," Byleth assured him. She shifted her focus to Dedue. "And thank you, Dedue, for all of your work, too."

Dedue gave her an appreciative nod.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you, my friend. You've truly done so much to help us."

"It is an honor for me to serve you, Your Highness," Dedue replied. He met Byleth's eyes again, silently encouraging her to start their discussion.

Byleth didn't want to bring it up, but someone had to. "So, Dimitri," she began hesitantly. "Like I was saying earlier, Dedue and I are worried about you." This was not a discussion she wanted to have, and she still didn't know what to say. "I haven't known you for as long as Dedue has, but we've both noticed a change in you since the incident at Remire Village."

Dimitri wouldn't meet her gaze. "I am truly sorry that you saw me act like that." He clenched his fists. "Look, I know that I haven't been… that my behavior recently hasn't been commendable. Now you know that Felix was right all along—I am just some savage boar."

Byleth frowned at hearing those words; she wasn't pleased that Felix would talk so negatively about Dimitri to his face, but she really didn't like Dimitri saying those things about himself.

"You are not a savage boar, Your Highness," Dedue interjected. "You are our future king who will lead Faerghus to a bright future. Do not listen to Felix on this matter."

"Dedue is right, Dimitri," Byleth put in. "I'm sorry that I didn't do anything when Felix would say those terrible things about you." She did regret not calling Felix out on his rude comments when she'd had the chance; it probably wouldn't have changed anything anyway, but she should have at least stood up for Dimitri.

Dimitri crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Terrible things that are true, Professor." He met her gaze now, and there was darkness in his eyes. "You've seen what I've done, Byleth. No human would… Only a monster could kill the way I have killed. Do not deny it; do not tell me that I've done nothing wrong. I am well aware that I have… but if I can get revenge for the dead, I will do what I must. Those who have done wrong must pay for their crimes; it is only just."

"Dimitri, please don't get mad," Byleth said softly. They couldn't really have this discussion if he was going to get infuriated.

"Mad? Ha! I am not mad, Professor," Dimitri scoffed. "I have never been more pleased. Now that she has shown her true colors—"

"Dimitri," Byleth interrupted firmly.

He didn't stop his angry ranting. "I will make her pay for the lives she has taken. Even if I must become a monster myself—"

"Dimitri," she repeated louder.

"I will rip off her head and—"

"Dimitri!"

"Maybe then their voices will be quiet—"

"Your Highness!" Byleth shouted. She jumped up and tossed all of the blankets aside. "Stop!"

That got him to shut up. Dimitri's eyes widened in shock, and Byleth realized that this was the first time she had ever shouted at him off of the battlefield, where shouting was sometimes necessary to communicate.

She stood before him, breathing heavily. Feeling emotions this strongly was still so new for her, and she was shaking again. They just stared at each other for several tense moments. "I... I'm sorry," Byleth finally said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Dimitri swallowed. "Byleth, I—"

There was a knock at the door. "Your Highness, your tea is ready."

Both Byleth and Dimitri jumped a little at the sudden interruption.

Dedue was the only one in a stable enough mindset to get the door and bring the tea in. "Professor, please sit down," he said as he poured the tea. He passed her a teacup. "Careful, it's hot."

Byleth took a deep breath before accepting the teacup and returning to her seat. She just stared at the teacup, silently berating herself for losing her temper like that. She knew Dimitri was going through a lot of difficult things right now—he had been for years now—and yelling at him wasn't going to fix the problem.

But when he acted like this, it broke her heart because the Dimitri she knew was so kind and thoughtful. She thought back to how he had wrapped his cloak around her and held her when she was cold earlier. She wished she could just go back to that moment; she hated arguing with Dimitri. She was half tempted to use Divine Pulse to undo her outburst, but she knew deep down that they really needed to have this conversation.

Dimitri's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Forgive me, Byleth," he said in a low voice. She glanced up at him, but he was looking at his hands in his lap. "I was out of line."

Byleth glanced over and noticed that Dedue had left the room. "Where's Dedue?" she asked quietly.

Dimitri ran his hand through his hair. "He, uh, stepped out for a moment." He sighed. "Probably so we could talk privately."

Byleth nodded. That sounded like something sensible Dedue would do in this situation. After all, Byleth was the one who had snapped at Dimitri like that.

"Byleth, I am so sorry that I lost it like that again." The prince's voice trembled as he spoke. "You were only expressing your concern for me, and I lashed out at you again. I completely understand if you wish to leave and carve your own path for your life away from my mess. You offered me friendship, and all I've done is hurt you."

Byleth shook her head. "You know that's not true," she said. "You are a very dear friend to me, and I'm not going to leave you just because you're going through a hard time. I just wish I knew how to help you."

"You've done plenty, Byleth. I'm honestly just grateful that you're here and you're alive. The thought of losing you… it makes me sick."

"Mm. Perhaps both of us have been acting rashly," Byleth noted, recalling how she'd foolishly thrown herself into a battle she couldn't win. "If it weren't for you, I probably would have died or been captured back at the monastery."

Dimitri shook his head. "No, thank Ashe. He's the one who found you among the dead."

"Are you're the one who carried me to safety," Byleth reminded him.

"Anyone would have done so in that situation…" He replied. "Well, anyone who cared even the slightest about you. And it's not like carrying you was very difficult because of my crest."

"Dedue told me that you were planning on going after Edelgard, but you stopped when you heard I was missing."

He finally met her gaze with those piercing blue eyes. "Well, of course I did," he said, as if it was the most logical decision in the world.

"Why? If you hadn't gone after me, maybe you'd have your revenge now."

"I wasn't going to abandon you," Dimitri said firmly. "What is the point of revenge if I lose another person dear to me? And challenging a whole army by myself is a bit suicidal anyway, when you think about it," he admitted sheepishly.

Byleth snorted. "It took you this long to figure that out?"

Dimitri grimaced, and she regretted her word choice.

"That is, I'm glad that you've come to that conclusion," she amended. "It took me too long to realize that much. I was very foolish when I tried to avenge my father's death. I ran straight into danger and put my students at risk, too. And if it weren't for Sothis, I wouldn't be here today." Her grip tightened on the warm teacup in her hands; if she had Dimitri's strength, it probably would have shattered. "In my selfish quest for vengeance, I lost someone else close to me. I don't want you to repeat the same mistake that I made."

_If I hadn't been so foolish, Sothis wouldn't have needed to merge with me, and she'd still be here._

Dimitri frowned. "Wait… Who did you lose?"

Byleth hesitated before answering. She hadn't told Dimitri about her Divine Pulse or the extent of her relationship with Sothis and her past with the church. She wasn't sure how he'd react, either. Would he think she was crazy or shun her because she was unnatural? But no, this was Dimitri—he'd listen to her and not judge her. (She hoped.)

"Byleth?" The prince's voice brought her out of such thoughts. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to; I understand more than anyone that there are some things that are very difficult to talk about."

"It's not that… It's just… I don't exactly know how to explain it." She glanced at the closed door. "Dedue should probably be here if I'm going to try to explain this. I'd rather not explain it twice, and he should hear this, too."

Dimitri got up. "I'll go fetch him." He paused before picking up the blankets off of the floor. He awkwardly draped one of them around her shoulders. Byleth startled at his sudden proximity. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just want to make sure that you're comfortable and warm enough."

"Thank you. Can I have your cloak, too?" The fur cloak had also been tossed on the floor during her outburst.

Dimitri glanced over at the cloak in question. "My cloak? Well, yes, but wouldn't you prefer another blanket?"

Byleth blushed a little. How could she tell him that she wanted to curl up in his cloak because it reminded her of him? It was probably just her imagination, but she felt like there was the lingering warmth of his body in the fur lining, and it smelled like him. It brought her a sense of comfort that she couldn't explain. "I would like your cloak."

Dimitri looked bemused, but he shrugged and wrapped the black and white fur cloak around her, careful not to bump the cup of tea in her hands.

Byleth smiled up at him. "Thank you, Dimitri."

For some reason, he got all flustered again. "O-Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you? You are my guest, so please name anything you need."

She shook her head. "This is just fine. Thank you, Dimitri." She quietly mused how it was kind of sweet that Dimitri would be willing to go out of his way to make her comfortable, even though he was soon going to be the king. His thoughtfulness was just one of the things she'd come to appreciate about him.

"Right. Well, I'll go get Dedue," Dimitri said. "And I promise I'll do my best to not lose my temper like that again. You and Dedue deserve better from me."

"I'll do likewise," Byleth agreed. Dimitri wasn't the only one who'd lost his temper, after all.

She contemplated how to explain her strange connection with the Goddess while Dimitri fetched Dedue. She barely understood, or guessed, what was going on herself; how would she tell her former students about it? But she trusted Dimitri and Dedue, and it would probably be helpful to get some more insight on the issue.

"Byleth," Dimitri greeted her as the two young men returned to the room.

"His Highness said that you had something important to share with us?" Dedue prompted.

Byleth nodded. "Yes, and I think it's time I told you what I know… and what I suspect." She glanced at the door. "We're free from eavesdroppers, right? What I'm about to tell you should probably remain a secret for now."

Dimitri glanced at Dedue, but the retainer already got up to double check that they were free from eavesdroppers. "The hallway is clear, Your Highness. I asked some guards to make sure that you and the professor are not to be disturbed," he reported upon his return.

Dimitri grimaced. "Did you have to word it exactly like that?" he muttered.

"Have I done something amiss, Your Highness?" Dedue asked, genuinely confused.

The prince shook his head. "It's just that… Never mind. But now I really need you to stay here, so that people don't start to get ideas…" he mumbled.

"Ideas about what?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri blushed. "Oh, forget I said anything. It's not important." He gestured to Byleth. "Why don't you tell us what you wished to speak about?"

"Okay," she agreed, mentally noting how he had suddenly changed the topic. She was still curious what he'd been thinking, but decided not to press the issue. She rested her cheek in her palm as she considered her words. "I'm not exactly sure where to begin, but my life started to get really strange the day we met."

Dimitri's lips twitched in amusement. "I can only imagine. After all, you did save the heirs to three different countries."

"Well, yes, but there's more to it than just that." Byleth paused before continuing. "Don't you think it's strange that Rhea hired me so quickly to be a professor, even though she knew very little about me?" she wondered. It had been something that she had privately discussed with Sothis many times, but she still didn't completely understand it.

Dimitri rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You are very talented and a fantastic instructor. I dare say you've exceeded expectations from my first impressions of you. And your father was Captain Jeralt, so I'd imagine that had something to do with it," he offered.

"You did mention that I don't show much emotion, that I was unfeeling," Byleth observed.

Dimitri glanced away in shame. "I deeply apologize for that. I know now that I misjudged you. And I think you've gotten better at showing emotion during the time we've known each other."

"It's all right. I know I've always been a little… odd." She sighed. "There _is_ a reason I got the nickname the Ashen Demon," she pointed out.

Dimitri grimaced. "Still, it was inconsiderate of me to say something like that to you."

Byleth swallowed and didn't mention that his words had actually stung at the time. She didn't know what it was about Dimitri, but for some reason, on the rare occasions he said something hurtful or thoughtless, it felt like his words cut her heart. Perhaps that's why she got so worked up when he'd started ranting all those terrible things earlier. But now wasn't the time to reflect on those things.

"Anyway, I have a sort of… connection with the Goddess," Byleth continued. "I've always had these dreams about a sleeping girl on a throne, ever since I can remember. But the morning of the day we met, she was awake in my dream. I just thought it was a weird dream until we fought the bandits." She met Dimitri's eyes. "I died in that battle, or I was going to."

Dimitri was understandably confused; this was a strange situation to begin with, and this was Byleth's first time ever sharing what had happened with others. "What do you mean? Are you saying you're a… ghost?"

Byleth shook her head. "Don't say that around Ashe," she teased. "But do you remember when the bandit leader—Kostas, I think—charged at Edelgard, and I blocked his attack?"

There was the little crease between Dimitri's eyebrows while he thought back. "Now that you mention it, I do recall that."

"I originally threw myself in front of Edelgard and took the blow myself, a fatal blow. I should have died, but Sothis saved me. Sothis—the Goddess—has, or had, powers over time. She froze time in the instant that the axe cut into my body."

Dimitri couldn't hold back his questions. "Froze time? What do you—?"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish, and then I'll answer any questions either of you have." She glanced over at Dedue, whose expression was unreadable; it was more in his nature to quietly listen, but she expected him to have questions, too. She was well aware how strange all of this sounded.

Dimitri nodded. "Then continue, and I'll wait to ask my questions."

"Right. So like I said, I was going to die, but Sothis froze time, or stopped time. She's the girl from my dreams, and at the time neither of us knew that she was the Goddess." Byleth closed her eyes as she recalled the details of that interaction. "She was mad at me for throwing away my life so foolishly," she remembered with a faint smile. "But she was able to turn back the hands of time to the moment before the bandit charged at Edelgard, so I had a second chance to fix my mistake. I knew how the bandit was going to attack, so I was able to fend him off."

At this point, she opened her eyes again to see Dimitri and Dedue's reactions. Dimitri rested his chin in his hand, pondering what she had said. Dedue was frowning, like he still didn't comprehend it or believe it.

"This… is a lot to take in," Dimitri remarked after a moment. "You're saying that the Goddess was able to reverse time to save you?"

Byleth nodded. "Yes. It's like Sothis was a part of me. No one else could hear or see her, but I could after that day," she explained. "I suppose I sound a little crazy to admit that I heard voices—well, a voice—in my head."

Dimitri shook his head. "I don't think that's crazy." Byleth didn't like how he was frowning, though.

"I guess that's the less crazy part," Byleth continued. "Sothis gave me a special ability that day; she granted me the ability to reverse time during emergencies after that incident." It hurt to think about the times she'd had to use Divine Pulse to save her students, or when she'd used it to save her father, but had failed. "I don't like using it, but I have used Divine Pulse—that power—several times after that day. Because I failed as your professor and my students would die on the battlefield. I couldn't allow that, so I intervened to save each of you, various times." She drew Dimitri's cloak more securely around her while she spoke of such terrible things. "But it's not always enough." Her voice quivered a little, betraying the hurt she still felt at the memory of her father's death.

To her surprise, her cheeks felt wet, and she hastily wiped away the silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

She heard Dimitri say her name, and then he was suddenly at her side, offering her a handkerchief. She took it and dabbed at her eyes. She glanced up at Dimitri when he cupped her face in his hands.

"You watched us die?" he questioned.

She gave one nod. "You believe me?" she whispered.

She shivered when he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Of course. I trust you, and I know you wouldn't lie to us about this," he told her. "Did _I_ die?"

She bit her lip, and he had his answer.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for saving my life, then," Dimitri said. "So thank you, Byleth. It seems you've risked more for my sorry life than I was aware of."

She leaned into his palm that still cupped her face. "It was worth it," she said softly. "And I'll keep reversing time if it means that I'm able to keep you and any of my lions alive."

"If this is the case, I thank you for saving His Highness," Dedue added.

"So, you can reverse time?" Dimitri verified.

Byleth nodded. "But only for a few minutes at a time. And sometimes I'm still not able to avoid tragedy from striking. When…" She gulped, not sure if she could share this. "When my…"

"Byleth," Dimitri said gently. "Please don't feel like you have to tell us everything. I can only imagine how difficult this is for you."

Her silent tears returned. "When my father died…" She sniffled. "When he died, I tried to save him," she whispered. "But I couldn't do it. I turned back time, but my father still died. I… I watched him die twice, and I couldn't do anything to save him."

Byleth gasped when she was suddenly surrounded by warmth. Dimitri had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Byleth," he murmured. After a few seconds, she felt his hand stroking her hair. His touch was hesitant, as if he trying to be as gentle as possible; he probably was, knowing how he was concerned about his sheer strength. While Byleth had seen him shatter bones with his bare hands, she wasn't worried at all that he would hurt her. She felt safe with him, even after seeing his darker side.

Byleth buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him tightly in return. His firm embrace helped ground her. Even though Byleth had lost her father and Sothis, Dimitri was still here. And all of her students, as well. They were her reason to keep moving forward, even though everything was falling apart now.

After a few minutes like this, Byleth had mostly calmed down. "Thank you," she mumbled before releasing her hold on Dimitri.

Dimitri was frowning, and he placed a hand on top of her head. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

She nodded quietly.

"Well, if you're sure…" Dimitri had been kneeling in front of her chair, but he rose to his feet again. He got her teacup from the table and offered it to her. "I'm sure your tea has cooled off enough now, so you should probably drink it before it gets cold."

She took the teacup from him and sipped at it. "It's chamomile," she noted. "Your favorite."

"Yes, well, I realized that I don't actually know your favorite type of tea, Pr—Byleth, so I asked for something that I knew you tolerated," Dimitri explained sheepishly.

Byleth snorted. " You make it sound like I forced myself to drink your favorite tea. I didn't choose to drink chamomile tea with you just because I tolerate it; I actually quite like it. If I disliked it, I would have prepared something else for myself. Silly Dimitri," she added with a shake of her head.

"Your Highness, allow me to serve you some tea as well," Dedue said.

Dimitri jumped, as if he'd forgotten that his retainer was still there. "Thank you, Dedue." He looked down at his hands. "I'd insist on doing it myself, but I've shattered tea sets before in the past," he confessed with a grimace.

Byleth nearly spit out a mouthful of tea when she had to fight the sudden urge to laugh. She could easily imagine Dimitri unintentionally breaking tea sets with just his hands. "I bet that was a mess," she managed to say after recovering from her initial reaction.

Dimitri covered part of his face with his hand. "Well, yes," he admitted sheepishly. "After I shattered several teapots full of hot tea, my tutor decided to just focus on me being able to hold a teacup without breaking it. I am capable of pouring tea," he added quickly. "I'd just rather not have an accident…"

"And this is why I am happy to assist you with such tasks," Dedue remarked seriously as he served his liege.

Byleth covered her giggle behind her hand.

Dimitri took his cup of tea and sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is rather amusing when you think about it," he remarked with a rueful smile. "Although I'd like to think I've improved over the years," he said as he took his seat.

Byleth smiled. "Well, as I recall, you only broke two of my teacups in the last year." She raised her cup to him. "So I'd say you've done quite well, considering that I don't know how many lances and silverware I've watched you snap in half," she teased.

"Professor, please don't laugh at His Highness," Dedue admonished with a glare. Normally Dedue wouldn't dare reprimand his former professor, but when it came to Dimitri, the Duscarian man was fiercely protective.

Byleth sobered a little at that reminder. The last thing she wanted was to make Dimitri feel bad. "Sorry, Dimitri," she apologized.

Dimitri was smiling, though. "No need to apologize, Byleth. If it lifts your spirits like this, I don't mind you finding my blunders amusing. Besides, I find your laugh as mesmerizing as your smile, so I'd like to see you laugh more… It's beautiful," he added softly.

Byleth felt her face growing warm at the compliment, and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden. _Happiness._ That's what she was feeling, she realized. _Dimitri makes me very happy._ "Thank you," she said with a bright smile.

Dimitri coughed into his fist. "I only speak the truth," he replied.

Byleth tucked a lock of green hair behind her ear. Sometimes she still missed her natural teal color. "Did I ever tell you why my hair is different?" she asked, refocusing their conversation.

Dimitri rested his chin on his hand. "You said that the Goddess had blessed you with her power," he recalled.

Byleth nodded. "Yes. Before I cut through the sky with the Sword of the Creator, I was trapped in some other dark place," she remembered with a shudder. "I couldn't escape on my own; I needed the power of a god to free myself. That's why Sothis merged her soul with mine so that I wouldn't die in that terrible place. And that's when I was able to use the Sword of the Creator to cut myself out of there," she explained. "So in a way, I lost a friend that day. I can't speak with Sothis directly anymore. And the only reason I got in that mess in the first place was because I wanted revenge for my father's death."

She made direct eye contact with Dimitri. "That's why I caution you against making revenge your first priority. There will be a price, Dimitri, and you have to be certain that you are willing to pay it. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret. I don't want you to repeat my mistake."

Dimitri had gone pale as he listened to her story.

"Your Highness, are you unwell?" Dedue asked in concern.

Dimitri shook his head. "I'll be fine, Dedue." He sighed. "Byleth, you have given me a lot to consider. I don't know if I can accept giving up revenge, but I will take your words to heart." His eyes glanced towards the fireplace. "There are people that I do not wish to lose due to my own folly. I am willing to lay my own life on the line, but I don't want harm to come to my friends," he admitted.

He didn't say it aloud, but Byleth could imagine how he was planning on going out on his own to get his revenge; like her, he'd always been careless about looking after himself in battle. She narrowed her eyes. "Dimitri, your life has value, too. You are going to be king soon, and the people of Faerghus will need you to guide them."

Dimitri frowned. "I do not think I am suitable to lead this kingdom," he admitted. "Perhaps the Kingdom would be better off with someone else in charge."

"Your Highness, I have not forgotten your dream of uniting the people of Faerghus and bringing peace and stability to the Kingdom," Dedue interjected. "I believe in that dream; that is why I will do all in my power to serve you. Not just anyone could accomplish that."

Byleth set aside her teacup and walked over to the silent prince. She hesitated a second before reaching out to touch his cheek. It stung a little when he jerked away from her hand, but Byleth held her ground. "Dimitri," she said quietly. "I can't lose you." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I already lost my father and Sothis; I can't lose you, too." For some reason, she felt like crying. Just the thought of Dimitri dying was incredibly painful.

Dimitri's eyes widened when he met her gaze. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Byleth, forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you," he said in a quavering voice. "The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"Just please don't carelessly throw away your life," Byleth pleaded. "Dedue is right: your people need you… I still need you." She wasn't quite sure when she'd come to rely so much on Dimitri, but nowadays she just felt off if he wasn't by her side.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I… I will do my best to stay alive," Dimitri finally said.

"I'll hold you to that promise," Byleth replied.

Dimitri grasped her hands in his strong grip. "Promise me the same, Byleth. Promise me that you'll stay alive."

Byleth gave his hands a squeeze. "I promise, Dimitri."


	5. Spring Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri has a lot on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter finished up! I want to thank everyone for their kind comments on the last chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying the story!

Dimitri adamantly refused to let Byleth train with him, so the former professor was stuck on the sidelines of the training grounds, giving feedback to Dimitri. It was a bit like how things were back at the monastery. It was nice that one thing remained the same, after so much had changed in so little time.

Dimitri was a lot more aggressive than the first time she had watched him train, though. That had been about a year ago now, she realized. Byleth remembered how he'd been training with Dedue and Felix, and the smile that graced his lips as he took on two opponents with ease. He took his training seriously, but he also enjoyed it immensely.

He was so much different now. Byleth watched as he tore through training dummies as if destroying them would end all of his problems. His jaw was clenched, and his entire body was much too tense. He would probably be sore later.

Byleth had noticed that training was almost therapeutic for Dimitri over the past few months. It was a way for him to release his frustration without harming anyone. So even if he ended up sore, training like this would be beneficial for Dimitri. Probably.

"Your Highness, please have some water." Dedue's admonition interrupted Byleth's musings.

"Not now, Dedue," Dimitri grunted as he beheaded another training dummy. "I'm busy."

"You must stay hydrated," Dedue insisted patiently.

"There's no time for drinks in a real battle," Dimitri retorted.

Dedue looked over at Byleth, a silent plea for help.

Byleth sighed quietly. "You aren't in an actual battle right now," she reminded him. "You need to take care of yourself outside of battle so that you are at your best for real battle." She gestured to the cup of water in Dedue's hand. "Get some water, Dimitri. The training dummies aren't going anywhere."

Dimitri huffed in annoyance, but he lowered his lance and took the water from Dedue. He drained the cup in several large gulps and tossed the empty cup on the ground. He used a bit too much force, and the ceramic cup broke into pieces.

He glared at the broken cup. "Ugh, why do I have to destroy everything I touch?" he grumbled.

Byleth figured the training session was just about over. She strode over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think that's enough training for now, Dimitri," she suggested. She glanced at the broken training dummies scattered across the ground. "You did… well?" It sounded more like a question than praise.

Dimitri shrugged off her hand and stormed over to the weapon racks.

"At least you didn't break the lance today," Byleth tried again.

His silence was not encouraging.

Byleth sighed. She hoped that after their discussion earlier he'd be in a better mood, but it seemed that wasn't the case. She shouldn't except things to get better in one afternoon, though.

Dedue exchanged a worried look with her. "Your Highness?" he asked. "What can we do to assist you?"

Byleth hesitantly took a few steps toward the prince. "Dimitri, please don't shut us out like this," she said softly. "Why are you upset now?"

Dimitri gave her a dark look. "You say that like I'm mad all the time," he said coldly.

Byleth shook her head sadly with a frown. "That's not what I meant," she replied patiently. "You aren't angry all of the time. Dedue and I just want to help you." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder again. "Please talk to us. I can tell something is bothering you. Is it what we talked about earlier?" She swallowed. "Did _I_ do something to upset you?" she ventured. "If I did, please let me know so I can correct it."

Dimitri's eyes widened. "What? No, of course not." He shook his head. "You've done nothing wrong, Byleth. In fact, you've done so much to help. I just…" He frowned and looked down at his gloved hands. "I am mostly angry with myself," he admitted in a low voice.

Byleth rubbed his shoulder. "Why?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I've already bothered you and Dedue enough with my problems. Don't worry about it."

Byleth realized that she'd pushed him enough today, and that he wasn't going to open up for the time being. "Hm. Well, I'm happy to listen if you want to talk, but I won't make you," she offered. _And I'm going to worry about you, whether or not you want me to,_ she added to herself silently.

"Perhaps you could take some time to rest," Dedue suggested. "You haven't been sleeping well lately, and I believe some rest would be beneficial for you."

Dimitri shook his head. "There's too much to do. I can't waste my time sleeping," he replied, to no one's surprise. "It's not like I'd actually sleep anyway," he muttered.

It made Byleth sad to hear that he was still having trouble sleeping, although it didn't shock her. "How about you show me around the castle, then?" She smiled at him. "It's beautiful here, and I really would like to see your home."

Dimitri glanced at her from under his bangs, his expression unreadable. "Very well," he agreed after a moment. "It wouldn't do for you to get lost during your stay here."

Byleth shrugged. "I spent a lot of time getting lost at the monastery when I first arrived, so I'm used to it."

Dimitri swept his sweaty hair out of his face. "Ah, yes. It was a few days before I could give you a tour," he recalled. "I still can't believe it's already been a year since we met."

"Mhm. Much has changed since then." Byleth offered him a small smile. "But meeting you was probably one of the best things that's happened to me, so I think it was worth it," she said honestly.

Dimitri's face was still flushed, probably from his training session. "I, ah… thank you, Byleth," he stuttered.

"Your Highness, may I have a word?" Dedue asked his liege.

Dimitri turned and gave his retainer a nod. "Yes, Dedue." He gestured at Byleth. "Please wait here a moment for me."

Byleth nodded in acknowledgement, and the two young men stepped out of the training grounds.

* * *

"Dedue, what did you wish to speak to me about?" Dimitri asked his friend after they were out of Byleth's earshot. He wondered what Dedue wanted to say that he couldn't say in front of their former professor.

"Your Highness," Dedue began. "If you're going to give the professor a tour, I would suggest getting cleaned up first."

Dimitri took in his own appearance for the first time since that morning. His hair was slick with sweat, and his training clothes were dirty from his workout. Not to mention that he smelled a little, too. He wrinkled his nose.

"I see that you may have a point," Dimitri conceded.

Dedue nodded. "Good. I recommend a quick bath and a change of clothes."

Dimitri was embarrassed that Dedue would feel the need to tell him these things, but he managed to hold his tongue. He'd snapped at Dedue too many times recently, and this was a minor thing, really. There was no reason to get angry with Dedue.

Dimitri sighed. "Alright. I'll take a bath and get changed," he agreed.

Dedue nodded. "I will get your bath ready," he said. "Oh, and I had a question for you."

Dimitri gestured to him. "Yes, what is it?"

"Would you like me to accompany you on your tour of the castle with the professor, or would you prefer it just be the two of you?" Dedue asked.

"Why, of course I'd expect you to come…" Dimitri trailed off as he realized what Dedue was implying, and his face felt hot. "O-Oh. You didn't think that… Um, this isn't a d-date, if that's what you thought," he clarified. "I have no intention of…" He gulped. "Dating our professor."

His pulse was pounding in his ears, and he felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. Perhaps he'd misunderstood, and that wasn't what Dedue was thinking at all. Dimitri cursed himself for jumping to conclusions. He absolutely shouldn't even consider going on a date with Byleth. Now he was making a fool of himself in front of Dedue.

"If you want me to accompany you, I shall," Dedue stated. "But if you change your mind, I understand if you want to spend time alone with the professor."

Dimitri tried to remain composed even though he knew his face was bright red. "Please come with us, Dedue," he managed to get out. "I need you there." He groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Am I really that transparent?" he wondered.

Dedue opened his mouth to answer, but Dimitri cut him off. "No, no, please don't answer that," the prince begged. He already knew the answer anyway. "A-And forget that we had this conversation," he added. He couldn't believe that he'd practically confessed his feelings for Byleth in front of Dedue!

Dedue was probably the most loyal retainer ever. He simply said, "I do not recall this conversation."

Dimitri sighed heavily in relief; Dedue would keep his word. "Thank goodness." He rubbed his aching temples. "I think my exhaustion is getting to me, and I'm spouting off absurd things and making terrible jokes."

There. He would try to pass his slipup off as a joke again, like he had at the Goddess Tower with Byleth on the night of the ball. It was better than admitting that he might be a bit smitten with his former professor.

"I am sure that if you would rather take this time to rest, that the professor would understand," Dedue suggested. "She is also concerned about your lack of sleep."

Dimitri shook his head. "No, I've already committed to this." He breathed in deeply. "And it will be good to see the castle again. I have missed home."

And perhaps this would provide a distraction from his darker thoughts.

* * *

A light dusting of snow fell from the evening sky while Dimitri walked through the castle gardens with his friends. For him, snow in the early spring wasn't too unusual, and he enjoyed watching the delicate, white snowflakes fall from the sky. Snowflakes were probably one of the few fragile things that Dimitri actually liked since he couldn't accidentally break them like other things.

Dedue was actually taking the lead right now, pointing out the different plants to Byleth, who listened attentively. Dedue was a man of few words, and Dimitri was happy to see him interacting with other people like this. It was good for him.

It was also good for Byleth. When they'd first met, Dimitri quickly noticed that she seemed to be uncomfortable interacting with other people. He'd watched as she began to open up and smile. She started to make friends and gain more confidence in social settings. He'd even seen her tears for the first time when her father was murdered. While seeing her grieve was difficult, seeing the changes in Byleth over the past year was mesmerizing.

"It's strange," Byleth commented as she stared up at the sky.

"What's strange?" Dimitri asked. He actually hadn't been paying attention to what she and Dedue were discussing. It was a little easy to get lost in thought around her.

"It's snowing in the spring," she explained. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing snow at this time of year." She gestured to the flowerbeds. "The daffodils are in bloom, and yet they'll be covered with snow by morning. It's so different from everywhere else I've been."

"Have you been in the Kingdom during the spring before?" Dimitri wondered. He supposed seeing snow and flowers in bloom would be a strange sight for those not from Faerghus.

She nodded her head. "Yes. My father and I would avoid Faerghus's harsh winters, but sometimes we'd take contracts here when spring came." She rubbed at her arms. "It still surprises me how cold it can get at this time of year."

Byleth was wearing her overcoat now, but Dimitri worried that it wasn't enough to keep the cold at bay. She'd been quite cold earlier, and that had been before it started snowing.

"Are you cold, Byleth?" he asked. "We can head inside if you are."

Byleth was holding her arms close to her chest, and Dimitri realized that she was shivering a little again. "Actually, I think that might be best," she admitted. "It's a bit too chilly for my liking." She frowned a little. "I would like to see more of the gardens though. They're very pretty."

"I'd be happy to show them to you another time," Dimitri offered. "Or perhaps Dedue should, since he's more knowledgeable about the plants than I am."

"I come to the gardens often," Dedue said. "You can come with me sometime, Professor."

"That would be nice," Byleth agreed. She shivered again.

Without really thinking about it, Dimitri took off his cloak and draped it over Byleth's shoulders for the third time that day. He could handle the snowy weather without it and he just couldn't stand seeing Byleth suffer like this.

"Here, why don't you use this until we get you a cloak of your own?" Dimitri offered. "I don't want you to be miserable."

Byleth wrapped the cloak around herself like an oversized blanket. "Thank you, Dimitri." She rubbed the fur against her cheek. "This is really warm."

"Of course," Dimitri said. He gently steered her back toward the castle. "Let's get you out of the snow."

Byleth's heels clicking was the only audible sound while they walked through the chilly gardens. Byleth and Dimitri walked side-by-side, while Dedue followed behind them.

Byleth broke the silence. "Um, Dimitri?" she asked quietly.

Dimitri glanced over at her slight figure. "What is it?"

Byleth paused before speaking again. "There's something that you said earlier that's been bothering me," she said. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk about it?"

Her words filled Dimitri with a foreboding feeling. They'd discussed some difficult things today, and he could only guess what he'd said that bothered her. There were probably multiple things. And Dimitri didn't want to talk about them, but he also didn't want her to worry.

Dimitri sighed, watching his breath fog up the air. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Byleth rested her chin on her knuckles and stopped walking. "Mm. Earlier when you were training, you said that you were angry with yourself. I'd like to know why." She was straight to the point, as always.

Dimitri frowned. "I…" He wasn't sure what to say.

Byleth waited patiently for him to reply. Dimitri was sure that Dedue could probably hear, but the retainer most likely wouldn't participate in the conversation unless asked a direct question. Well, he'd also speak up if he thought that Byleth was doing something to harm Dimitri, but that was unlikely. Dimitri knew by now that Byleth would never intentionally harm him.

Dimitri clenched his fists as he thought on her question. "There's several different reasons," he finally said. It was a vague answer, but he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Tell me," Byleth prompted. "I promise I won't judge you, no matter what you say."

Several things came to mind—how Dimitri needed to help the dead get their revenge, but he was failing at that; how he couldn't protect those that he cared for, and his monstrous tendencies. But he couldn't bring himself to vocalize any of them.

"I'd rather not talk about it now," Dimitri admitted. "Perhaps you can ask me some other time."

Byleth nodded, but Dimitri could sense her disappointment. "That's okay," she said. "Just don't be too angry with yourself, Dimitri. I don't want you to hate yourself."

Well, it was a little too late for that.

"It's okay that you're not perfect, and that you are struggling," Byleth continued. "I just wish I could do more to help you."

It sounded to Dimitri like Byleth was being too hard on herself. "I've already told you that you are doing plenty to help," Dimitri told her. "Please don't worry about it."

"I'll always worry about you, Dimitri," Byleth replied. "You're my…" She paused. "You're my friend, and I care about you."

What in the world did Dimitri do to deserve such a kind, patient woman in his life?

"I… Thank you, Byleth," he said. He noticed that she was starting to shiver more the longer they stood out in the snow. He hesitantly took her hand. "You'll freeze if you stay out here much longer. Let's get you warmed up in the castle."

Byleth nodded and allowed him to lead her inside, while Dedue followed close behind them.

"It's getting late," Dedue said after they were out of the snow. "You haven't eaten dinner yet, Your Highness. Please allow me to prepare something for you and the professor."

Byleth perked up at the mention of food. "I'd like that," she chimed in.

Both of them looked to Dimitri for his answer. "Dinner would be nice, Dedue," he said. He actually was a little hungry, after all. And he wouldn't keep his friends from eating dinner.

Dedue smiled. "Excellent. Is there something you'd prefer?"

Dimitri shook his head. "Anything is fine." He turned to Byleth. "Do you have a preference, Byleth?"

Byleth thought for a moment. "Hm. Something warm sounds good, like some meat or a soup. Or, fish, or steamed vegetables, or…" She flushed when she realized she was rambling. "I'm kind of hungry, so just about anything sounds good right now," she admitted. Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Do you have Duscar bear meat on hand? I really like that!"

Dimitri chuckled to himself. She really was cute when she got excited about food. "I suppose I'll have to warn the cooks to replenish our food supplies, or else you might eat everything in the castle," he teased.

"Hey, I wouldn't eat everything," Byleth retorted with an adorable pout.

Dimitri rested his chin on his fist. "As I recall, you do have quite the appetite, Byleth. I haven't forgotten how much you put away at those feasts."

Byleth placed a hand on her stomach. "Instead of talking about food, let's get cooking so that we can eat," she said. "But, oh, do you two like Duscar bear meat? I don't have my notes with me, so I can't check."

Dimitri quirked an eyebrow. "You have notes about what our favorite foods are?"

Byleth nodded. "Of course. There's so much to remember about all of my students. I have a list of everyone's likes and dislikes… back at the monastery." Her excitement diminished when she spoke of the abandoned monastery.

"That's very thorough of you," Dimitri noted, trying to steer the conversation away from the monastery. "I'm quite impressed."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make any of you eat something you hate," Byleth quipped. "Meals are meant to be enjoyed."

"I certainly agree, Professor," Dedue said. "I am happy to prepare some Duscar bear meat, if that is all right with you, Your Highness."

Dimitri gave a nod of affirmation. "Of course. You know I'll like anything you'll prepare, Dedue."

"Do you want me to help you cook?" Byleth asked.

Dedue shook his head. "That's not necessary, Professor." He glanced at Dimitri. "Please keep His Highness company while I'm in the kitchen," he requested.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping," Byleth offered again.

"I would prefer it if you would stay with His Highness," Dedue replied. "With the war going on, I will feel much better knowing that someone I trust is by his side."

Byleth's eyes widened slightly. "You trust me?" she repeated.

Dedue nodded. "I do."

"Oh," Byleth gasped before regaining composure. "Thank you, Dedue. I won't let you down."

Dimitri was relieved that Dedue had come to trust their former professor. He knew that in the beginning Dedue had been wary of her.

"Thank you for cooking for us, Dedue," Dimitri said. "Byleth and I will be in the dining hall when dinner is ready."

Dedue gave them a short goodbye and left for the kitchens.

Dimitri offered Byleth his arm. "Well, Byleth, shall we?" he asked.

She took his arm and let him lead her to the dining hall.

"Dedue is a good man," Byleth commented as they walked.

"Indeed he is," Dimitri agreed. "He is a good friend and does so much for me. I'm not sure what I'd do without him. I just wish I could do something for him in return."

"Dedue told me that you saved his life," Byleth noted. "I think that counts for a lot."

"It was the right thing to do," Dimitri replied. "But that act alone is not enough to show my appreciation to Dedue. He gives so much, and all I do is take."

"That's not true," Byleth rebutted. "You are Dedue's friend. You probably don't realize everything you do for him. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"That is easier said than done," Dimitri remarked. "But I will try to follow your advise if you do the same." For all her words of wisdom, Byleth was also way too hard on herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're also too hard on yourself," he explained.

"Also?" Byleth repeated. "Ah, so you admit it—you _are_ too hard on yourself."

Count on Byleth to notice the slip of his tongue. Dimitri sometimes felt like he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Alright, perhaps we are _both_ too hard on ourselves," Dimitri conceded reluctantly.

"I guess it's something we can both improve in," Byleth observed.

They had arrived at the dining hall now, which only had a few occupants. Dimitri picked a relatively secluded table and pulled out a chair. "Please, have a seat."

Byleth flashed him a small smile as she sat down. "Such a gentleman," she commented.

Dimitri flushed. Sometimes he genuinely didn't realize it when he was acting princely, and it was embarrassing when someone pointed it out. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he sat across from her without a word.

Luckily Byleth didn't seem to pick up on his embarrassment, or she just ignored it. "Dimitri? I was wondering something," she remarked as she quietly observed the dining hall.

"What's on your mind?"

Byleth absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the table. "This is probably too personal of a question, so it's okay if you don't want to answer," she said.

Well, that put Dimitri on guard. Byleth had a knack for asking personal questions without warning, so this must be more personal than usual. "What is your question?"

"Do you like yourself?"

Dimitri blinked. He wasn't expecting her to ask that. "Excuse me?"

Byleth looked down at her hands. "Oh, that probably isn't something people ask each other," she realized. "That was rude of me to ask. I'm sorry."

Dimitri hesitated a second before reaching across the table to place his hand on top of hers. "I'd rather not answer that," he admitted.

But did he like himself? Was it really so obvious that he had little love for himself? He cared for his friends, but they were good people. He was not a good person. He was a revenge-driven monster who should not be alive.

"Yes, you shouldn't be alive," his late father whispered in his ear. "You should have died with the rest of us." Even Dimitri's own father didn't want him around anymore.

He came back to reality when Byleth let out a whimper. "Dimitri, don't squeeze my hand," she pleaded.

Dimitri realized with a twinge of guilt that as he'd been considering her question, he'd been unconsciously grasping her hand tighter and tighter. He instantly released her hand and clasped his in his lap, where they couldn't hurt her anymore. What if she hadn't said anything? Would he have broken her hand? It would have been easy, like snapping a quill in half. He shuddered at the mental image.

"I'm so sorry," he gasped. "I… I didn't mean to…"

Byleth waved his apology away. "I know. It's fine."

He chuckled bitterly. "No, it's _not_ fine. It is not fine for me to hurt you with my monstrous hands." There was _nothing_ okay about this situation.

"You didn't hurt me," Byleth said quietly. They were empty words. "Hey, Dimitri, look at me," she insisted.

He reluctantly met her green gaze. She was frowning, and he didn't like that.

"You didn't hurt me," she repeated. She reached out and cupped his face with her warm hand, the one he'd squeezed. "I shouldn't have asked you something so personal," she said. "The fault is mine."

Dimitri didn't respond.

She let out a soft laugh. "It's times like these when I'm really tempted to use Divine Pulse to undo something stupid I said."

Dimitri looked at her blankly for a moment. Divine Pulse? Oh, her ability to turn back time.

"How many times have you used it?" he rasped out, looking for anything else to talk about. "Turned back time, that is."

Byleth brought her hand to her cheek and thought for a moment. "Hm. I've used it several times in battle, when someone… doesn't make it, or if I need to change our strategy because I really messed up," she said. She shook her head ruefully. "And I'm terrible at interacting with people, so I've been really tempted to use it when I say something dumb. But Sothis said it should only be used for true emergencies, so I have to face the consequences of my poor choices, just like everyone else." She smiled a little. "You know, it's kind of nice to talk to someone about this. I've kept it a secret for so long…"

"It's still mind-boggling to me," Dimitri admitted. "Is there any way I'd know that you used it?" He shook his head and answered his own question. "Of course not. I'd have noticed something by now, if I could. I will confess that I find it strange that you remember alternate timelines that no one else does."

Her gaze drifted away from his. "I'm still surprised that you and Dedue believed me so quickly… I really thought that you'd think I was crazy."

Dimitri shook his head. "You're not crazy, Byleth. I'll admit that you can be a bit… eccentric, but you're certainly not crazy."

She met his gaze again. "Eccentric, huh? So tell me, how am I eccentric?"

_Whoops. That probably wasn't the nicest thing to say to her._

"Oh, forget I said anything," Dimitri said hurriedly. "I suppose you could use your divine time power to undo it." His brow furrowed. "But I'd just say the same rude thing again," he realized.

Byleth shook her head. "I'm not offended. Although I guess it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who wishes they could take back what they've said."

"Everyone wishes they could take back words, I believe," Dimitri commented. "There are many things that I wish I could do differently. But I suppose the point of making mistakes is so that we can learn from them."

Byleth nodded. "Exactly."

Their conversation fell into a comfortable silence after that. Dimitri enjoyed speaking with people, but he didn't mind having moments of silence. And after knowing Dedue for so long, he knew that there was nothing wrong with having some quiet time.

Byleth yawned and rested her head on her arms.

"Tired?" Dimitri asked.

"Mhm," she hummed. "And I'm hungry, too. I wonder when Dedue will be finished…"

"I'm sure he won't be too long now. If you'd like, I can fetch a snack for you," Dimitri offered.

"No, it's okay." Byleth yawned again. "Goodness, I slept in for half the day and I'm already tried again."

"You probably needed the sleep," Dimitri suggested. Being tired all the time didn't mean that she was coming down with an illness, did it? No, she would be fine. She had to be.

"Perhaps," she whispered. "I have noticed that I've been a lot more sleepy ever since I merged with Sothis. I guess her sleepiness wore off on me."

"You should tell me more about Sothis sometime," Dimitri remarked.

"I'd like that," Byleth mumbled. "I do really miss her…"

Dimitri was a little envious of her. If she also heard a voice in her head, at least it was a voice of a friend and not the anguished cries of the departed. It sounded like her relationship with Sothis, as strange as it sounded, wasn't all that bad. He wished the voices he heard would be kinder to him, but he knew that wasn't possible. They had died agonizing deaths and demanded their revenge.

Dimitri was distracted from such thoughts when Dedue finally showed up.

"Your Highness, Professor, I apologize for the wait." Dedue said as he rolled in a cart piled with meat and sautéed vegetables. It smelled delicious, and Dimitri felt his mouth watering. It was a shame that he wouldn't be able to actually taste the food.

At least he could watch Byleth and Dedue enjoy their meal. That was one of the reasons he liked eating with other people; he enjoyed seeing the looks of contentment on their faces.

Dedue tried to serve Dimitri first, but Dimitri passed the plate over to Byleth. His etiquette lessons had engrained that much into him.

She looked startled. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ladies first," Dimitri explained.

He was secretly delighted when she blushed—she was very pretty with the pink hue to her cheeks. "Oh, thank you," she murmured. She sniffed her food. "Dedue, this smells delicious. Thank you for making dinner."

"Of course," Dedue replied as he dished up a plate for Dimitri.

"Yes, thank you, Dedue," Dimitri echoed. "As always, your food is excellent." As usual, he couldn't taste a thing, but the texture and smell were good.

The three friends didn't speak about much while they ate their meal, but it was a companionable silence. After the meal, Dimitri walked Byleth back to her room.

"Thank you for showing me around the castle, Dimitri," Byleth said. "I had fun."

Dimitri gave her a small smile. "It was nice," he agreed. "Well, I should probably let you get some sleep."

He had the sudden urge to kiss her cheek, but he kept his desire in check. It was more socially acceptable to kiss a lady's hand, so Dimitri figured he could get away with the chaste kiss he pressed to the back of her hand.

Her face went red, and he instantly regretted doing such an idiotic thing.

He had to get out of there. "Goodnight," he managed to choke out before hurrying back to his room.

He closed the bedroom door and buried his face in his hands.

He really was an idiot. He hadn't slipped up that horribly in a while, and he was starting to hope that his crush for her was going away. That was obviously not the case, though. He knew he should not pursue his former professor—that it would only hurt them in the end—but his heart felt otherwise.

Now wasn't the time to think of such things, though. There was a war going on, and Dimitri was soon going to be king. He had to suppress these feelings before they got in the way of what needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just start by saying that Dedue is awesome! Definitely the best retainer Dimitri could have.
> 
> I finally got Three Houses last month, so I'm currently playing the Blue Lion's route. (And I am loving it!) I decided to wait until I got to the time-skip to work on this story so that's part of the reason for the long update. And I just got through Grondor Field post time-skip last night, so Dimitri is talking to me again, which makes me very happy! (The poor guy has it so rough in the game!)
> 
> Since I live in cold Colorado, I'm kind of using it as a model for Faerghus's climate. And yes we do get snow in the spring, even after the flowers are in bloom. (And that does not make me happy!) But Dimitri likes a cold climate, so I think he'd actually enjoy having a snowy spring.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope everyone stays safe with everything going on in the world.


	6. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's anxieties increase after a conversation with his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had a chapter mostly written, and then I decided to completely rewrite it, so that took extra time. But I finally got this chapter finished. :) And I have absolutely nothing written for the next chapter, so I have no clue when I'll get that up. But thank you for sticking with this despite the long updates!

The chilly air helped clear Dimitri's mind as he searched for his uncle early the next morning. Rufus wasn't in his study nor in the dining hall, so Dimitri had to assume that he was still in his personal quarters. Hopefully Rufus wasn't still asleep; Dimitri had a lot to discuss with his uncle.

Perhaps it was a little too early to bother his uncle, but Dimitri tried to be as polite as possible. His uncle was known to stay in bed until well into the afternoon if he was entertaining a lady friend. Dimitri didn't know (or want to know) if Rufus was with a woman, but the crown prince didn't have time to sit around waiting all day.

Dimitri took a deep breath before knocking on his uncle's bedroom door three times."Uncle," he called out. "Are you in there? I need to speak with you."

Dimitri must have spent too much time around Claude because he would normally never press his ear against the door to listen for movement in the room. After a few moments of listening at the door, he didn't hear anything, so he tried calling again.

"Uncle, I'm sorry to disturb you, but this is urgent," he called out after knocking a few more times.

This time he thought he heard someone stir behind the thick wooden door. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

A few moments later, he heard his uncle's deep voice. "Enough banging on the door. I heard you, boy! Be there in a moment," he grumbled loudly.

Dimitri took a few steps back from the door and waited for his uncle.

It wasn't too long before Uncle Rufus emerged from his room in a blue robe and slippers. The older man's blond hair was a wild mess, and his blue eyes were blurry with sleep. He did not look pleased.

He closed the door before he crossed his arms and glared at Dimitri. "You know better than to wake your elders," he lectured. "This better be an emergency, boy, because I won't tolerate such insolence from you."

Dimitri had to remind himself to remain calm and not get upset with his uncle. As far as Dimitri was concerned, Rufus was his only living family so he should at least try to get along with the regent.

Dimitri placed a hand on his chest and bowed. "I apologize for the interruption, Uncle, but there are some urgent things we must discuss."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Are these the same things you pestered me about yesterday?" he asked crossly.

"Well, yes, but…" Dimitri began.

"Is the Imperial army at our doorstep?" Rufus interrupted.

"Well, no…"

"It can wait until later then." Rufus yawned and shook his head. "Seriously, boy. Are you eighteen or eight? I raised you to be better than this. I don't care if you're going to be the king of all Fodlan; bothering me at this hour is completely unacceptable for anyone."

Dimitri didn't want to admit it, but Rufus was right: waking his uncle this early in the morning just to discuss the war was extremely rude and childish. Rufus was wrong about one thing, though—he did _not_ raise Dimitri.

Dimitri was furious that Rufus would try to claim that he had done anything to raise him. Lambert and Rodrigue had been the ones to raise Dimitri; Rufus ignored Dimitri's existence most days. Dimitri really wanted to remind Rufus of that fact, but he remembered his promise to Byleth and Dedue to keep his anger in check. He would be ashamed to tell his friends that he had lost his temper with his uncle once again. No, he couldn't allow his uncle to provoke him to anger.

"I apologize deeply for waking you, Uncle," Dimitri said contritely. "That was very inconsiderate of me."

"Humph," Rufus grumbled.

Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but the bedroom door opened right then.

A blonde lady who was scantily dressed rubbed at her sleepy eyes. "Rufus? Wherever did you go off to?" she pouted. "You weren't there when I woke up."

Dimitri quickly adverted his gaze to give the woman some privacy. He really did not appreciate his uncle's womanizing behaviors; it was terribly embarrassing for him to have to deal with both Rufus and Sylvain and their desire for women.

Rufus softened his voice. "I apologize, dearest. I had an early morning caller, but he's on his way now. I'll be back in a moment."

"What idiot called at this hour?" the lady asked drowsily.

"Just my young nephew," Rufus replied.

The lady blinked, then stared at Dimitri. Her eyes widened with recognition. "Oh! Your Highness!" she squeaked as she hid further behind the door. "I apologize for appearing in your presence like this!"

Dimitri gave her a polite bow. "The fault is mine, ma'am. I will speak with my uncle at a more convenient time."

"Oh, you need to speak with Rufus? I won't keep you waiting, Your Highness," the lady insisted. "Go ahead and speak with your nephew, dearest. I'll go get some more sleep while you're at it."

Rufus glanced back at the door. "Now, Melissa…"

"He's all yours, Your Highness," the lady repeated before closing the door in Rufus's face.

Rufus turned and glared daggers at Dimitri.

The prince gulped. The lady meant well, but he wished she'd just made Rufus go back to bed with her, instead of kicking him out of his own room. Dimitri would rather fight ten Demonic Beasts than deal with his livid uncle.

Dimitri wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. There was no way he'd have a rational conversation with his uncle in this current mood. He could understand why Byleth would be tempted to use her time powers to undo terrible conversations—he could really use her help right now.

Well, he'd just have to make the best of this. He was kind of stuck now.

* * *

Dimitri looked so disheartened when Byleth saw him at lunch. The prince sat at a table in the corner of the dining hall, with only Dedue standing nearby.

"Your Highness, please eat something for lunch," the retainer pleaded. "You need to keep up your strength."

Dimitri massaged his temples. "I can't believe I was such an idiot," he moaned, completely ignoring the sandwich on his plate.

Byleth walked up to her friends. "What happened?" she asked.

Dimitri looked up at her. "Byleth," he greeted her half-heartedly. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the part about you being an idiot," she remarked. She gestured to the chair across from him. "May I?"

"Oh, of course," Dimitri replied immediately. "Please, join us." He looked over at Dedue. "And you should sit as well, Dedue. There's no point in you hovering over my shoulder right now. I'll eat my food," he conceded reluctantly.

"As you wish," Dedue murmured.

"So, what is this about you being an idiot?" Byleth prompted. Knowing Dimitri, it was probably something minor like breaking a teacup. The prince was much too hard on himself.

"Well, I spoke with my uncle," Dimitri began slowly. "And it went worse than yesterday."

Neither Dedue nor Byleth commented, so he continued his tale. "I was anxious to speak with my uncle because we have so many preparations to make to do what must be done." His voice took a dark tone, and Byleth wasn't sure she wanted to know 'what must be done' meant.

"So I went to find him this morning and… oh, I was so _stupid_."

Byleth jumped a little when he hit the table with his fist; fortunately the table held up under Dimitri's blow. (Dimitri's mood would not be improved by accidentally breaking the table.)

"I really should have thought things through ahead of time," Dimitri admitted. "But the short story is that I woke him up, and my uncle was not happy, to put it mildly."

Byleth could sympathize. She'd spent enough time with Sothis to know that it was a bad idea to wake someone from their slumber when they didn't want to be woken up.

Dimitri buried his face in his hands. "And it only gets worse from there," he continued. "How do I put this? My uncle… Well, he had a… guest, and she forced him to speak with me right then, even though he obviously didn't want to see me. Uncle Rufus was furious, of course." He shook his head sadly. "And to summarize, instead of discussing the future of Faerghus, my uncle spent about an hour lecturing me about propriety, which is very hypocritical of him. So all I accomplished this morning was infuriating my uncle," he concluded sourly. "How was your morning, Byleth?"

"My morning wasn't as eventful as yours," Byleth replied drily. There was no need to describe her morning when Dimitri was obviously so worked up about the events of his day. "I'm sorry you had a bad morning, Dimitri," she said.

"It's not your fault," Dimitri remarked with a shake of his head. "I should have known better."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Dimitri," Byleth reminded him. "You did promise me you'd try to be kinder to yourself, remember?"

"The professor is right, Your Highness," Dedue added. "Anyone could have made such a mistake. Do not beat yourself up about it."

"Besides, when you're king, you won't have to deal with your uncle, right? That should make things easier," Byleth mused. She did wonder when they were planning on having his coronation, but she didn't want to pry.

Dimitri's face fell. "About that," he said in a low murmur. "It might be some time before I'm crowned as king."

Dedue looked as surprised as Byleth felt; he clearly hadn't been told this either. "What do you mean, Your Highness?" the retainer asked.

Dimitri paused before answering. "My uncle doesn't want my coronation to take place yet."

Byleth exchanged a concerned look with Dedue. This was clearly weighing heavily on Dimitri's mind.

"Did he tell you why?" Byleth asked gently.

Dimitri let out a heavy sigh. "He says I'm still too young and immature to ascend the throne, even though I am of age now," he said.

"Surely that isn't for him to decide," Byleth reasoned.

Dimitri starting slowly tearing his uneaten sandwich into pieces while he spoke. "It isn't entirely up to my uncle, but he does have a pretty big say in the matter, now that my father has passed away," he explained. "If he says that I am incompetent to lead Faerghus, many nobles are inclined to believe him."

"We know you are not incompetent, Your Highness," Dedue countered.

Byleth nodded.

"Thank you, but that's not all, I'm afraid," Dimitri revealed.

"There's more?" Byleth asked. No wonder he seemed so stressed out today.

Dimitri left his lunch alone and clasped his hands under his chin as he leaned forward. "This is strictly confidential for now," he murmured. "But Lady Rhea went missing after the Battle of Garreg Mach, and we've heard no information on her whereabouts."

Byleth frowned. "That's not good." Was Rhea still in her dragon form and that's why they couldn't find her? Or had something worse happened?

"No, it's not," Dimitri agreed. He took a deep breath before continuing in a low voice. "And since the king of Faerghus is traditionally crowned by the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, I am not sure who would perform my coronation, even if it were to take place soon."

"That is unsettling," Dedue commented quietly.

"Could someone else crown you as king?" Byleth asked. "Given the circumstances, I'm sure people would understand."

Dimitri sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple," he explained. "Not just anyone could perform my coronation. They would need to be an authorized leader of the Church acting on behalf of the archbishop for it to be legitimate. It's a bit more complicated than that, but I won't bore you with the specifics."

_An authorized leader of the Church…_

Rhea had named Byleth as her successor in the event that she didn't make it, so perhaps Byleth could crown Dimitri as king. The thought was terrifying to former professor, and she didn't voice it aloud since she hadn't shared that information with anyone else. Seteth knew, but Byleth wasn't sure if anyone else did. Her appointment as the next archbishop was done so suddenly before the fall of Garreg Mach, and Byleth had been taken completely by surprise when Rhea had made the announcement. She didn't really have a chance to consider the implications of being the archbishop of a church she still knew little about. She didn't feel like she could refuse the position, though.

Dedue was speaking now, and Byleth put such thoughts out of her mind for now. "Your Highness, will you please stop mutilating your sandwich?" he said. Dimitri had taken to tearing up his sandwich again.

Dimitri quietly put his sandwich back on the plate and clasped his hands in his lap. "Sorry, Dedue," he muttered.

Byleth was pretty hungry herself, but she didn't want to eat while Dimitri was so distraught. "How about we talk more about this after lunch?" she suggested. "You'll probably feel better when you're not working on an empty stomach."

Dimitri made a face. "I actually don't feel very well, so I think I'll skip lunch today," he decided. He did look a bit paler than usual, now that Byleth thought about it.

He stood up from his chair. "Please excuse me," he said. He turned and left the remnants of his sandwich at the table.

Dedue and Byleth stood up at the same time.

Dimitri spared them a glance over his shoulder. "No. Please eat, my friends. I do not want you going hungry on my account."

"Your Highness, if you do not eat, then I will not eat," Dedue stated firmly.

"Eat your lunch, Dedue. That's an order," Dimitri demanded.

"No," Dedue replied.

Dimitri didn't even acknowledge Dedue's response and just walked away.

Byleth grabbed Dimitri's wrist before he could get too far away. He tugged his arm out of her grasp with a strength she could not rival.

"Dimitri," she called out. "Dimitri, come back here." His actions reminded her too much of when he'd pushed past her in the Holy Tomb, and she couldn't leave him alone in this state of mind.

As if Dimitri could hear her thoughts, he said, "I need to be alone right now, Professor."

"We don't have to talk, but I don't want you left by yourself right now," Byleth replied. "I'm coming with you."

Dimitri paused. "Stubborn woman," he muttered under his breath. "I suppose you'll just do as you please, won't you?"

His words stung a little, but Byleth was more worried about his mental state than her own feelings. And if he was going to storm out of the dining hall, then she was coming along, too.

"I will also accompany you, Your Highness," Dedue announced. "It would not do for you to be by yourself now that there is a war breaking out."

"I can protect myself just fine," Dimitri retorted before striding out of the dining hall, passing by servants who hurried out of his way.

Byleth and Dedue exchanged a concerned look before hurrying after the prince.

Dimitri must have know they were following him, but he didn't slow his pace for his friends to keep up. For Dedue, that wasn't an issue, but Byleth had to jog a little to keep up with Dimitri's longer stride.

Byleth groaned softly when she saw Dimitri head out a door into the snowy castle grounds. Since they'd unexpectedly evacuated the monastery, she hadn't brought any winter clothes with her. Dimitri had been kind enough to lend her his cloak, but she'd left that in her room this morning since she hadn't expected to go outside. She could deal with a little cold air for Dimitri though, so she started to follow him out the door.

She paused when Dedue placed a hand on her shoulder. "Professor," he said. "You aren't dressed for this weather."

Byleth shook her head. "Neither are you or Dimitri," she pointed out. "I'll be fine."

Dedue was frowning. "His Highness should not go outside without the proper attire either," he grumbled. "I will bring some coats for us. Will you keep an eye on His Highness until I return?"

Byleth nodded and stepped outside to trail Dimitri.

There were several inches of snow on the ground, but at least the pathways were shoveled. There was still a chill in the air that Byleth didn't care for. At least it had stopped snowing.

Byleth suppressed a groan when Dimitri went off the shoveled path and into the snow. She wasn't about to let a little snow stop her, so she trudged after him anyway.

Her boots were waterproof, but she could still feel the cold from the snow against her legs. And she was wearing her tights today, so that just made things worse. It helped a little when she stepped in the same places that Dimitri had, but that was difficult to do since his stride was longer than hers.

She had told Dimitri that they didn't need to talk, so she didn't speak at all while she followed him on a winding path through the snow. It was kind of peaceful out here, and she could understand why he'd go outside to clear his mind.

He finally stopped marching through the snow when he reached a little slope with a tall pine tree. Byleth stayed several feet behind him to give him his personal space. He stood with his back to her and didn't acknowledge her presence.

Byleth took the opportunity to survey their surroundings. They were still within the castle walls, but a fair distance from the actual castle itself. The vegetation was covered in snow, but she could make out other pine trees, deciduous trees, and some berry bushes. The sky was a light gray that matched the winter wonderland scenery, even though it was technically spring now. Byleth watched as a hawk flew overhead and landed on one of the top branches of the pine tree. She hadn't really thought Faerghus as beautiful before, but now she could see why Dimitri would love his homeland so much.

"I used to come here with my father when it snowed," Dimitri reflected, breaking the long silence between them. "We would go sledding down this hill when he could spare the time."

"It sounds like you have a lot of special memories with this place," Byleth observed as she wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to stay warm.

Dimitri sighed. "I do," he said without turning to look at her. "It reminds me of when things were simpler, of a better time."

"It's really beautiful here," Byleth commented. "I can see why you like it." She felt silly standing behind him like this, so she walked up the slope to stand beside him.

Dimitri's arms were folded as he looked over the scenery, but he did spare her a glance.

"Do you want to talk?" Byleth asked hesitantly. "I'm happy to listen."

Dimitri inhaled deeply through his nose. "You really didn't need to follow me all the way out here, you know."

"I told you I was coming," she reminded him. "I'm still worried about you."

"I don't want your pity, Byleth," he said coldly. "I am undeserving of it."

Byleth shivered. "We're friends, right? Friends look out for each other, even when things are tough," she remarked. Here she was, willing to stand on a snowy hilltop without a winter coat for Dimitri. Perhaps a better friend could do more, but this was the best she could do right now.

"I apologize. I spoke too harshly to you again." Dimitri turned to face her now. His expression seemed to have softened. "I have been treating you quite terribly lately. And Dedue… and well, everyone. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you."

"I'm just happy that you're speaking to me again," Byleth confided. She hadn't liked the cold shoulder treatment that he gave everyone after the incident at the Holy Tomb. She was sad that he was hurting, and she wanted to help. She'd missed him.

Dimitri winced. "Yes, I really have been terrible to you," he admitted. "Some friend I am."

Byleth shook her head. "You're a great friend, Dimitri. I—" She suddenly sneezed and didn't finish that thought.

Dimitri's eyes widened a fraction. "You aren't wearing a cloak," he realized. He looked her over. "You aren't dressed for this weather at all. You must be freezing."

Byleth had hoped he hadn't noticed her starting to shiver, but he could be very observant when he wanted to be. "I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "I can see how you're shivering," he pointed out. "Don't lie to me, Byleth."

"Okay, maybe I am a little cold," Byleth conceded. "But I'll manage. Dedue said he would bring some coats."

"No, I'm taking you back inside," Dimitri decided. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here like this much longer." He placed his hands on her shoulders and started guiding her back to the castle. "We need to get you warmed up. You shouldn't have run out here without a cloak on."

"You—" Byleth sneezed again. "You aren't wearing a cloak, either."

"I am more accustomed to the cold than you are," Dimitri countered. "I grew up here, you know."

Byleth wrapped her arms more tightly around her chest. "That doesn't make you immune to frostbite," she pointed out.

"True, but I am aware of my limits," Dimitri replied. "I'm more concerned about _you_ getting frostbite out here." He rubbed her arms while he spoke, probably trying to warm her up. "It's my fault you're out here shivering in the cold," he commented. "I should have known you'd be stubborn enough to run out into the snow after me. I knew you were following me, so I should have been more prudent about where I was leading you." His warm breath brushed against her neck, and Byleth felt a shiver run through her body that didn't have anything to do with the cold. "I am sorry for my carelessness, Byleth. I fear all I do is put you in harm's way."

Byleth snorted at how ridiculous that last statement was. "That's not true, and you know it," she said. "You've saved me on multiple occasions from my own carelessness."

"Still, I feel like I need to be more responsible for your wellbeing," Dimitri remarked. "At the academy, you were my professor, but now you are here under my protection. I am responsibly for your safety while you are in Faerghus."

Byleth frowned at that. "Am I just an obligation to you?" she asked.

"What?!" Dimitri exclaimed. "No, no. That's not how I feel at all. I'm trying to look out for you because I want to. You are… precious to me, and I've almost lost you on multiple occasions," he further explained. "I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but I cannot bear the thought of truly losing you, so please let me do what I can to protect you."

Maybe it was Byleth's imagination, but she didn't feel as cold now; she actually felt a bit warm in the face. Why was it Dimitri was able to get this sort of reaction out of her? She realized that she was smiling now. She couldn't explain why, but hearing Dimitri say those things made her happy.

"Thank you, Dimitri," she said.

"For what?" Dimitri sounded surprised.

Byleth wasn't as articulate as Dimitri was, so she simply said, "For being you."

She was a little surprised when his only response was silence. His grip on her shoulders tightened, but he didn't say anything. Had she said something wrong again?

She turned back to look at his conflicted expression. "Dimitri?" she asked quietly. She was terrible at reading facial expressions, but he did not seem very happy.

Dimitri sighed and gave her a smile that didn't seem genuine. "We're almost back to the castle now," he said. "I'll ask Dedue to get some tea on to warm you up. Do you have a preference?"

Byleth shook her head. She was worried about Dimitri's reaction to her words, but she decided not to pry right now.

"Where _is_ Dedue?" she wondered. "He was going to get your coat and then come find us." It was a bit odd that the retainer had been absent for a while, now that she thought about it.

She started a little when Dimitri reached down to hold her hand in his. "Let's get you back inside, and then we can figure out where Dedue is," he insisted.

Byleth quietly followed him back towards the warmth of the castle. Dimitri didn't release her hand, and she found that she didn't mind. Dimitri had been by her side, supporting her ever since she started teaching the Blue Lions a year ago, and she was glad that he still wanted her around for whatever reason.

Dedue was waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. The man from Duscar held an armful of fur cloaks, in addition to a tray piled high with sandwiches and cheese.

"Dedue," Dimitri greeted him. "Please don't tell me you were standing here with all this stuff the entire time."

Dedue shook his head. "I only arrived a few minutes ago, after gathering a few things for you. I did not want to interrupt you and the professor."

Dimitri suddenly let go of Byleth's hand, as if he'd just realized that he was still grasping it. He was a bit pink in the cheeks. "You should have said something, my friend," the prince insisted. "Here, let me help you carry some of that."

Dedue held out the fur cloaks to Dimitri. "You can help by putting on your cloak, Your Highness," he said. "And I also brought one for the professor."

Dimitri helped Byleth put on her cloak. "Thank you, Dedue," he said. "You always seem to think of everything."

Byleth wrapped the cloak tightly around herself, grateful to have some relief from the cold air.

Dimitri rubbed the cloak covering Byleth's arms to bring some warmth back into her limbs. "Is this helping, Byleth?" he asked.

She nodded. Even if it wasn't helping, she found his touch comforting and she didn't want him to stop. She imagined she'd be even warmer if he hugged her, but she was too embarrassed to suggest it.

Dedue cleared his throat. "Please put on your own cloak, Your Highness," he reminded Dimitri. "You've been out here for far too long without the proper attire."

Dimitri sighed but did as his retainer asked. Byleth was slightly disappointed when he stopped rubbing her arms, but she didn't want him to be cold because of her.

Dimitri tried to take the lunch tray from Dedue, but Dedue refused to hand it over. "We should go inside to eat," Dedue insisted.

Dimitri shook his head. "Very well, Dedue. I want to get the professor inside anyway."

"Byleth," she corrected him automatically. He'd been improving on using her name, but he still had the occasional slip-up.

"Byleth," Dimitri corrected himself. "I want to get Byleth inside. I'm ashamed to admit she's been freezing out here on account of me."

"I don't mind, Dimitri," Byleth commented.

"Perhaps you don't mind, but I _do_ mind," Dimitri informed her. "I couldn't forgive myself if you got sick because of me."

As if to prove his point, Byleth just had to sneeze right then. "I'll be fine," she insisted anyway. "And if I do get sick, you must learn to forgive yourself." She took hold of his hand again and gave it a squeeze. "But let's go inside instead of standing around in the snow even longer."

"Yes, of course," Dimitri replied. He took the hint and started leading Byleth back to the castle. "Thank you, both of you, for coming out here just for me."

"Think nothing of it," Byleth told him.

Dimitri's grip on her hand tightened. "I think very highly of your support," he said. "Know that I do not take it for granted."

The prince seemed to be feeling a little better than before, but Byleth worried that there was still a lot that he was keeping to himself. She didn't bring it up, though.

* * *

As much as Dimitri appreciated Byleth's support, he wished she'd sometimes be a little more selfish and take care of her own needs instead of worrying about him. He felt guilty enough that she'd stood out in the snow without warm clothing just because she didn't want to leave him alone. Now he watched her devour the sandwiches Dedue made like she was absolutely ravenous. It was Dimitri's fault that her lunch had been interrupted earlier, and she'd gone hungry. She was ignoring her own needs because he couldn't pull himself together, and that made him feel terrible.

He still felt sick to his stomach and only nibbled at his lunch while they sat in the parlor. He'd keep up appearances for Dedue and Byleth, but he really didn't feel like eating anything. He also had a splitting headache, which was not helping matters.

Dimitri was silent during the meal, so the only conversation was the occasional comment from Dedue or Byleth.

"Your Highness, are you unwell?" Dedue eventually asked Dimitri. "You've barely touched your food."

"I'm not hungry at the moment," Dimitri said truthfully.

"At least have some cheese," Dedue insisted. "You need to keep up your strength." It was the same old argument that they'd had over and over again.

Byleth eyed Dimitri thoughtfully. "Are you feeling nauseated?" she asked.

No, Dimitri didn't feel nauseated, per se, but he felt like his stomach was twisted in knots.

"Maybe you should lie down," Byleth continued. "You've been working so hard lately, and your body needs rest."

Dimitri froze when she brushed his bangs to the side and pressed her fingers to his forehead. The gesture was so unexpected that Dimitri wasn't sure how to react.

Byleth didn't seem to notice his discomfort; she probably didn't understand how intimate that action could be, or perhaps Dimitri was just overreacting. "Hm. You don't feel like you have a fever," she mused. The way she was staring at him was making his heart race.

She moved her hand to cup his cheek. "But your face is really red," she observed with a frown.

Dimitri scrambled to find a way to salvage this embarrassing situation. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Byleth's wide eyes, so he couldn't look to Dedue for support. "Um, Professor?" he stuttered.

"Byleth," she corrected with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Why did her smile have to be so mesmerizing?

Dimitri gulped. "Byleth," he repeated. "I think I will follow your suggestion and go rest for a bit." He didn't want to sleep, but it was a plausible excuse to escape before he did something mortifying.

Dedue came to Dimitri's rescue. "That is an excellent idea, Your Highness," he said.

Byleth nodded. "I think it will help you feel much better," she remarked.

Dimitri sort of doubted that, but he decided not to argue with them. He wasn't surprised when Dedue insisted on standing guard outside his door, even though he thought his retainer was going overboard again.

Byleth walked with them to Dimitri's door after they quickly finished their lunch.

"Well, I'll see you later, Byleth," Dimitri told her outside his bedroom door. He was a bit reluctant to say goodbye, but it would have been highly improper for her to enter his bedroom like this. And he'd wasted enough of her time today anyway.

Byleth cocked her head and stared up at Dimitri for a brief moment. Then, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. Dimitri nearly jumped out of his own skin when she rested her head on his chest, and he felt so much warmth. He hoped she couldn't hear how his heart was pounding. It wasn't the first time she'd embraced him like this, but he was taken completely off guard.

"P-Professor? What are you doing?!" he gasped.

She instantly let go of him, and he missed her closeness.

"You looked like you needed a hug," she said simply. "But it's okay if it makes you feel uncomfortable," she added.

Was it just Dimitri's imagination, or was Byleth blushing? He certainly knew he was blushing.

"It's quite alright," Dimitri managed to say. "You just caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry, Dimitri," she apologized.

"No need to apologize," Dimitri told her. He would probably never complain about getting hugs from her. The issue was that he liked them more than he should.

_Is this what love is, or am I just hopelessly infatuated?_ The thought _terrified_ him.

Byleth smiled shyly at him. "Well, I'll let you get your rest," she said. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed back Dimitri's bangs. "I hope you feel better soon," she added.

Dimitri could only nod like an idiot. He was so glad that none of his friends were here to witness what a mess he was. Well, Dedue was there, but Dimitri trusted his retainer not to tease him. (For a moment he had forgotten Dedue's presence, to be honest.)

Byleth's smile had turned into a slight frown. "Dimitri?"

"Mhm?"

She cocked her head. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Dimitri realized that he was gawking at her. "Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine," he blurted out.

She just nodded at him, accepting that answer. "Get some sleep," she told him. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Dimitri nodded and watched Byleth walk down the corridor. Once the sound of her heels was gone, he let out a huge sigh.

Dedue looked like he was trying to hide a smile, which was an unusual expression for him.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

Dedue was quiet for a moment. "I am glad the professor is here," he finally said. "She is good for you."

Dimitri's face felt like it was on fire. "Please don't say such things," he moaned.

"If that is your wish, I will respect that," Dedue replied. He opened the door. "Now please get some rest, Your Highness. You are unwell."

"I'm fine," Dimitri ground out.

"I hope that is the case, but if it isn't, I could always fetch Cornelia to examine you," Dedue suggested.

Dimitri shook his head vehemently. "No, no. The last thing I need is to be stuck in the infirmary. All I need is a quick nap." He covered a yawn to prove his point.

Dedue raised an eyebrow, but thankfully didn't argue with Dimitri. He ushered Dimitri into his bedroom, then closed the door.

Without being asked, Dedue went to Dimitri's wardrobe and started pulling out his sleepwear. "Please allow me to help you get changed, Your Highness," the retainer told his liege.

"Dedue, we've been over this a thousand times," Dimitri replied with exasperation. "I am a grown man now and am capable of getting dressed by myself. Please don't bother yourself with such things."

Dedue was frowning, and Dimitri didn't want his retainer to feel bad. "Okay, fine," the prince relented. "You can help me change, if it pleases you."

The change was subtle, but Dimitri noticed how Dedue perked up at that. Dimitri supposed that if it truly made his friend happy, he could permit Dedue to pamper him. Just a little.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Dedue said with a small smile.

"In return, will you please call me by name?" Dimitri requested yet again.

The retainer was silent while he helped Dimitri change into a blue silk tunic and pants. "I want to show you the proper respect," Dedue said after a moment of silence.

Dimitri sighed. It seemed Dedue wasn't going to budge on this today.

"It would be seen as disrespectful for a man of Duscar to speak to you so informally," Dedue continued.

"We are alone right now," Dimitri pointed out. "No one will know except for the two of us. And I have given you permission to do so."

"I still feel uncomfortable only using your name," Dedue reiterated.

"Oh, never mind, Dedue," Dimitri grumbled. He softened his voice, knowing that Dedue did not deserve his ire. "Thank you for your assistance. I think I can handle things on my own from here. All I need to do is get into bed now."

"But you are feeling unwell," Dedue protested. "Please allow me to tuck you in."

Dimitri just gave in at this point. "Very well," he said with a sigh. He climbed onto his large bed and didn't complain as Dedue tucked the prince in like he was a small child.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dedue asked once Dimitri was comfortably in bed.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, I can't think of anything. You may take your leave now and perhaps tend to the greenhouse. Or do some other activity you enjoy."

"I will stand guard at the door," Dedue replied.

Dimitri closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "If that is what you want to do, I won't stop you," he mumbled. For once his exhaustion was getting to him, and he was starting to doze off.

"Rest well, Dimitri," was the last thing Dedue said before leaving.

Dimitri was so tired that he didn't even react to Dedue finally calling him by name for once, but he was happy nonetheless. It was one of the few things he could be happy about.


	7. Soup for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth decides to make some soup for Dimitri.

With a little downtime, Byleth decided to write letters to the rest of her students. She hadn't seen any of them except for Dimitri and Dedue since they had arrived in Fhirdiad a couple of days ago. Perhaps she was no longer officially their professor, but she still worried about their wellbeing. She wasn't sure how to send her letters from here, but Dimitri or Dedue could probably help her.

In each letter, she expressed her appreciation for their hard work and friendship. She wrote about what had happened since they'd arrived in Fhirdiad, which really wasn't much of interest to them thus far. She decided to not mention Dimitri's struggles as to not alarm anyone. She was tempted to lecture Felix about being so cruel to Dimitri, but she decided against it. That would only make the young swordsman angry and wouldn't accomplish anything.

It took awhile, but Byleth finally finished writing letters to each of the Blue Lions. Her hand was a bit sore from all the writing, but it was an important task. She longed to see her Blue Lions again, but this would have to suffice for now.

She hadn't heard anything from Dedue or Dimitri, so she decided to check on them.

Dedue stalwartly stood in front of the prince's bedroom, a model guard. "Professor," he greeted her with a nod.

"Dedue," she acknowledged in a whisper. "How are things?" She glanced at the closed door. "How is Dimitri?"

"He is sleeping," Dedue replied. "I slipped a sleeping draught into his tea, so he's actually asleep for once."

"You drugged Dimitri?" Byleth gasped. "That doesn't sound like you."

"He needs his sleep and he has not been resting well lately," Dedue explained. "I know that he would refuse to take the medicine if I asked him to take it… And since His Highness has lost his sense of taste, he does not notice anything is amiss."

Byleth's brow furrowed. "Dimitri can't taste?" This was news to her.

"He said so himself on our journey here, or else I would not have mentioned it," Dedue explained. "Did you really not know?"

Byleth shook her head.

"Mercedes and Annette were joking about making him a weed salad during our travels." He made a face at the memory. "And His Highness said that he wouldn't be able to taste it. Do you remember that?"

Byleth rested her cheek on her palm. "Yes, I do recall that. I thought Dimitri was making a joke, although a strange one," she admitted. "I never imagined that he couldn't actually taste anything."

"Unfortunately he was being serious," Dedue replied. "But please do not actually serve him a weed salad. I'm sure he would actually eat such an unacceptable thing, if only to be polite." He shook his head. "I was very concerned when I found out that he eats Flayn's cooking on a regular basis. I took to personally tutoring her after I learned such distressing news. It would not do for him to get food poisoning."

"That does sound like Dimitri," Byleth agreed. "Sometimes he really is too kind." Even she couldn't stomach Flayn's cooking.

"His Highness has been this way ever since he saved my life," Dedue remarked. The man from Duscar normally didn't speak much, but Dimitri happened to be one of his favorite things to talk about. Byleth recalled several tea parties with Dedue where they only talked about Dimitri the entire time.

"I appreciate his kindness, but it has been a source of suffering for His Highness," Dedue continued. "He will allow harm to come to himself if it benefits those he cares about. It is my job as his retainer to make sure he does not overdo it."

"Dimitri is fortunate to have you as his retainer," Byleth observed.

"I owe my life to him," Dedue replied. "I live to serve him."

Byleth nodded in understanding.

Despite his challenges, deep down Dimitri was a genuinely kind person, one of the kindest she had ever met. He tended to put others' needs above his own, and he had certainly put himself in harm's way during battle to protect an ally on multiple occasions. And from what Byleth knew of his life, the world had been pretty cruel to him in return.

Like Byleth, he had also lost his birth mother when he was just a baby. And he was the only survivor of the Tragedy of Duscar, which he had described as a very harrowing experience. After witnessing the murder of her own father, Byleth could relate a little to the pain Dimitri felt at losing his father and friends in such a terrible way. At least she'd had a chance to say goodbye to her father. It didn't sound like Dimitri had the opportunity.

On top of all that, Dimitri was now facing the recent betrayal of his step-sister and an impending war. Byleth could understand how he would be struggling so much as of late, taking all of that into consideration.

And now she'd learned that Dimitri had lost his sense of taste. He didn't deserve such cruelty from the world. Dimitri deserved kindness, and Byleth didn't think he'd received enough of it.

She wanted to do something for him.

"Dedue?" Byleth asked, breaking the silence between them." Has Dimitri eaten much of anything today?"

"I do not believe so," Dedue answered with a frown. "He did not eat much of the lunch I prepared for him, and I am pretty sure that he skipped breakfast again."

Byleth had figured as much.

"Would it be okay if I used the kitchens?" she asked. "I'd like to make something for him. I imagine he'll be hungry when he wakes up."

Dedue nodded. "That should be fine. You are one of the few people I trust to prepare a meal for His Highness, and I'm sure he will appreciate the gesture."

Byleth shook her head. "I'm not that good of a cook," she pointed out.

Dedue shook his head. "You are an excellent chef, Professor," he said. "I have sampled your cooking, and it is delicious."

Byleth ducked her head. "Thank you, Dedue," she murmured, surprised by his compliment.

She sighed. "But what should I make him?" she wondered, resting her hand on her chin. "If he can't taste…"

"There are still dishes that His Highness enjoys," Dedue reminded her. "He will most likely eat anything you serve him, though. But since he is feeling unwell, I would recommend preparing something simple, such as a soup."

Byleth nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Speak to the head chef, and she should be able to help you get ingredients," Dedue added. "If anyone gives you any trouble, just say that His Highness sent you."

Byleth nodded again. "Can I get you anything, Dedue?" she asked. Dedue had a tendency to put the needs of Dimitri above his own.

Dedue shook his head. "I am fine."

"Hm. I'll bring you some soup, too," Byleth decided. She patted his shoulder before leaving. "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Professor," was all Dedue said.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of wandering around the castle, Byleth had to admit that she was lost. She'd figured that it wouldn't be too hard to find the kitchen, but apparently that was not the case. She'd only been in Fhirdiad for a few days and almost always had an escort, so she supposed it wasn't too surprising she'd get turned around like this.

If only Sothis were still here to help guide Byleth. The Goddess had helped orient Byleth during her first few weeks at the monastery as she'd settled in. Byleth really could have used her help right now. But there was no way to change the past at this point, so she had to carry on. Sothis would probably chide Byleth for getting lost like this. It was the prime opportunity for one of their conversations, she thought fondly.

Byleth decided to ask for directions from the next person she encountered, who happened to be a middle-aged, red-headed woman.

"Um, excuse me?" Byleth asked.

The woman paused and turned her way. "Yes?" Byleth did not appreciate the way the other woman looked at her from head to toe like she'd crawled out of a mud hole.

"I'm new to the castle and I got lost on the way to the kitchen," Byleth explained. "Can you tell me where to go?"

"What are you, a servant?" the woman commented. "I don't have time to deal with scullery maids. But wait, that hair…" Her eyes narrowed as she studied Byleth's unusual hair color.

Byleth shifted self-consciously. "My name is Byleth," she said. "And I'm not actually a servant. I'm here as Prince Dimitri's guest." Well, she supposed that was the way to explain her unique situation.

The woman's mouth made an 'oh' shape. "Are you that professor I've heard so much about?"

Byleth nodded. "I was Dimitri's professor at the officer's academy," she confirmed.

"Hm. You're a lot younger than I expected," the woman noted. Byleth wasn't sure whether or not to take it as a compliment. "But no matter. Age does not always equate to wisdom."

She smiled, but even Byleth could tell it looked fake. "I should introduce myself, then," she said. "I am Lady Cornelia, the head physician of Faerghus and a member of the nobility."

Byleth cocked her head to the side. The name rang a bell, but she couldn't remember any details at the moment. She wondered if Sothis would have remembered anything about this woman.

"Nice to meet you," Byleth said with a bow, figuring that she should be as polite as possible to a member of the nobility. "I don't want to bother you, but how do I get to the kitchen? You can just point me in the right direction."

Cornelia's smile widened. "Why, I'd be happy to show you to the kitchen," she said. "Come with me." She grasped Byleth's wrist and led the way without waiting for Byleth's consent.

_What a strange woman,_ Byleth mused.

She pulled away from Cornelia when she had the sudden urge to sneeze. She tried to do so discretely, but Cornelia definitely noticed.

"Oh, my. Are you all right?" Cornelia asked. "Have you caught a cold already?" Without asking permission, her cool hand pushed back Byleth's bangs and felt her forehead.

Byleth took a step away and shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she replied. She pulled her coat more securely around herself. "It's just a bit chilly in here." She didn't mention the fact that she'd been outside earlier without a coat on.

Cornelia let out a hard laugh. "It's much worse here in the winter, dear. Faerghus really is a frozen wasteland."

Byleth frowned. She doubted any of her Blue Lions would appreciate hearing their homeland being called a 'frozen wasteland'. "I think it's nice here," she commented. "Even if it is a little cold."

Cornelia snorted. "Think what you will," she said. "But if you do happen to feel ill during your stay, do not hesitant to find me. I would be pleased to tend to you."

Byleth gulped. She did not like the way this lady said those words. "I'll keep that in mind," she said. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt ill at ease in Cornelia's presence. She had no intention of having Cornelia examine her, but she wasn't going to voice that right now.

Cornelia asked more probing questions during their walk to the kitchen, but Byleth purposefully kept her answers vague. She got the feeling that Cornelia wasn't asking her questions just to be friendly.

"Well, here we are," Cornelia finally announced. "I enjoyed our little chat, Professor. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Thank you for your help," Byleth replied quietly.

"Take care, dear," Cornelia called out as she walked away, heels clacking in the empty corridor.

Byleth breathed a sigh of relief once the other woman was gone. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that encounter. She'd have to ask Dimitri about Cornelia later, but for now it was time for her to get to work in the kitchen.

* * *

Dimitri actually felt well-rested when he woke up, which was a rare occurrence for him. The curtains were drawn, and the room was darkened, so he couldn't tell what time it was. Dedue hadn't come to wake him, so he must not have slept too long. (He hoped.)

He was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but he couldn't afford such a luxury. There was too much to do and so little time. Sleeping any longer would have been a waste of precious time.

He could hear muffled voices outside his door, which he quickly identified as Dedue and Byleth.

"The soup's getting cold. Do you think we should wake him?" Byleth was asking. "Maybe making soup wasn't the best idea."

"I'd prefer not to disturb His Highness," Dedue replied. "We could reheat the soup when he is ready for dinner."

What was this about soup? He didn't recall asking for soup, but he could smell a mouth-watering fragrance in the air.

Curious, Dimitri got up and made his way to the door. He barely remembered to put on a dark blue robe over his sleepwear. He opened the door a crack, and Byleth and Dedue both turned around.

"Oh, Dimitri," Byleth greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

"Did you rest well, Your Highness?" Dedue asked before Dimitri could even reply.

"I—I'm fine," Dimitri rasped. He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"You may rest longer if you wish to," Dedue said.

Dimitri shook his head. Now that he was awake, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. "I'm fine," he repeated.

"How's your stomach feeling?" Byleth asked. "Do you feel up to eating anything?" She gestured to a serving cart with a pot of soup. "I made you soup, if you'd like to have some. It's just broth with some veggies, so I figured it wouldn't be too hard on your stomach."

Dimitri blinked in confusion. "You made soup just for me?" he repeated.

Byleth nodded as she started dishing up a bowl of soup. "There's enough for Dedue and me, but I made it with you in mind," she said.

Dimitri was genuinely touched that his former professor would go out of her way just to make food for him. It reminded him of when she'd bring him gifts or invite him to tea or a meal back at the monastery. He knew she extended the same kindness to all the other students, but he still appreciated her caring actions for someone as unworthy as him. The only unfortunate thing was that she was only causing his crush for her to deepen.

"Oh, well, thank you, Professor," Dimitri stuttered awkwardly, not wanting to accidentally reveal how he felt about her.

Byleth looked at him and shook her head with a small smile. "Byleth, Dimitri," she corrected him yet again. "But if you feel more comfortable calling me 'Professor', don't feel like you have to use my name." She handed him a warm bowl of soup. "But I'd prefer it if you'd use my name," she added quietly.

Dimitri felt his face grow warm. Did she know how wonderful she was? Wonderful wasn't a good enough adjective to describe her, but he was struggling to gather his thoughts.

"I'll keep that in mind, Byleth," he murmured, looking down at the soup. "This smells delicious," he said with a small smile.

To his surprise, Byleth bit her lip and looked away.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked, worried that he'd offended her somehow.

"I just wish you could taste it," she whispered before meeting his gaze again.

Dimitri swallowed. He wasn't expecting her to say _that_. And he didn't really recall telling her about his inability to taste, but he'd probably told her at some point. He didn't mind that she seemed to know, but he didn't remember the subject ever coming up. He preferred to keep that tidbit to himself so other people wouldn't worry.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Dedue said with a bow. "I assumed that you had told the professor about it, so I mentioned your condition to her. I did not mean to betray your confidence. I am sorry."

Dimitri looked between his two friends, dismayed that they both looked like they'd committed some inexcusable crime.

"Dedue told me while you were sleeping," Byleth said. "I had no idea." The change in her expression was subtle, but Dimitri noticed the sadness that filled her eyes. "I can't imagine how awful it must be to have no sense of taste. And all those times you complimented me on my cooking."

The last thing Dimitri wanted was her to think he'd faked his enjoyment of the meals she'd prepared. He could see how that would seem cruel. "But I _do_ enjoy your cooking, Byleth," he told her. "Perhaps I can't actually taste it, but I can tell that you prepared this food because you care about those you cook for. That alone makes it delicious to me. And Dedue tells me that your cooking is excellent, so I trust his judgment on that."

Byleth smiled sadly. "Oh, Dimitri, you really are so kind," she said. "You're not angry that Dedue told me, right? He really didn't mean to share your secret without your permission."

Dimitri hated the guilty look that still adorned Dedue's face. "Of course I'm not angry with either of you," he told them. "It's not that I wanted to keep it a secret from you, Byleth. I just… feel awkward bringing it up sometimes. It really is such a minor thing. Besides, I've made wonderful memories over meals, so that alone makes eating enjoyable."

Byleth gave him a small smile again. "That's a wonderful way to look at it," she said.

Dimitri could still see the worry lines on Dedue's face, even though his retainer said nothing.

"And Dedue, please don't be angry with yourself over this misunderstanding," Dimitri told his friend. "I'm not upset in the slightest."

Dedue said nothing, but he gave Dimitri a terse nod. Dimitri figured that he'd need to talk this over with Dedue later.

"Do any of the other Blue Lions know that you can't taste?" Byleth asked.

"You know, I'm not sure," Dimitri admitted. "I tend to not advertize it because it seems to upset people, but some of them might have figured it out. Please don't make a big deal out of it, though. I've grown accustomed to it."

Byleth cocked her head. "So you used to be able to taste?" she asked.

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. It was after the Tragedy of Duscar that I could no longer taste anything," he explained.

"That must be so hard," she said.

Dimitri shrugged. "There are worse things," he commented darkly, thinking of the other results of the tragedy.

He forced himself to smile, not wanting to ruin Byleth's day even more than he already had. "But enough about that," he said. "Why don't both of you come in and join me for supper?" He opened the door wider for his friends to enter.

Dedue cleared his throat. "Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you should change your attire if we are to come into your room," his retainer suggested pointedly.

Dimitri glanced down and realized that he was still dressed in his pajamas and robe. He didn't mind it in front of Dedue, but he was embarrassed that he was dressed like this in front of Byleth, of all people.

"Oh, yes," he said. He handed his bowl of soup to Dedue. "Just give me one moment please." He should probably also tidy up his room a bit, while he was changing.

"Do you need my assistance?" Dedue asked.

"No, thank you, Dedue," Dimitri replied. "I think I can get dressed on my own." He wasn't _completely_ incompetent, after all.

Byleth chuckled softly. "No need to rush on my account," she said. "I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

"Uh, me too," Dimitri stuttered. He wouldn't say that he felt fantastic, but he was in a slightly better mood than earlier. He tried not to think about the troubles on his plate; he didn't want to sour the mood again. "Just wait a moment, please."

He hurriedly closed the door and rushed to throw on the first thing he could find, which was a white button-down shirt and dark pants. It was a little chilly in his room, so he threw on his cloak before Dedue could try to make Dimitri wear it.

Dimitri pulled up the blankets on his bed and straightened out every wrinkle in the comforter. He wasn't the tidiest person, but he did prefer to have a made bed when possible. And he didn't want Byleth to think he lived like a wild boar. She'd seen his room back at the monastery, but his room in Fhirdiad was much more personal.

He pulled back the dark curtains from the window to let in the last bit of sunlight before night set in. He must have slept longer than he'd thought.

He accidentally tripped over a chair in his haste, but managed to catch himself with a groan.

There was a knock on the door.

"Your Highness, are you all right?" Dedue's muffled voice asked. Apparently the retainer had heard Dimitri trip. "I am happy to assist you."

Dimitri wanted to roll his eyes. "Yes, Dedue, I'm fine," he replied loudly. "I'm almost ready."

He wasn't used to having company in his room, so he just pulled out a chair and a stool for his friends to sit on. He figured he could just sit on the bed.

He looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he was presentable before opening the door. "Thank you for your patience," he said, giving Byleth and Dedue a small bow out of habit. "Please, come in."

Byleth gave Dimitri a nod as she walked through the door.

Dedue just stared at Dimitri. Since Dimitri knew his retainer so well, he could see the twinkle of amusement in Dedue's eyes.

"What is so funny, my friend?" Dimitri asked him.

Dedue shook his head. "It's nothing, Your Highness," was all he said. Dimitri decided to let it go. At least Dedue seemed to be happy.

Byleth was carefully looking over Dimitri's room. He hoped she thought it was decent. She wordlessly took the chair Dimitri offered her and quietly continued to observe things.

Dimitri reached for the pot of soup Dedue had brought in. "Allow me to—"

Dedue moved it out of Dimitri's reach. "I will serve the soup, Your Highness," he said. "The ladle is fragile."

Dimitri figured he could dish up a bowl of soup without breaking something, but he decided not to test his luck. Dedue did have a point.

Dedue returned Dimitri's bowl of soup to him and dished up himself and Byleth.

After a few minutes of silence, Byleth said, "Your bed is huge. It's even bigger than the one in my room."

Dimitri shifted awkwardly on the edge of his bed. He hadn't expected her to comment on the size of his bed, of all things.

"There must be room for at least three people," Byleth continued, not seeming to notice Dimitri's discomfort.

Dedue commented before Dimitri could think of what to say. "His Highness deserves the best." His tone left no room for objections.

Byleth nodded. "I'm just not used to seeing big fancy beds," she said. She got up and walked to the edge of his bed. She pressed her hands into the comforter. "It's so soft," she observed. "I bet it's very comfortable."

"It is," Dimitri said in affirmation. He wasn't really sure what to say. He knew his thoughts were going to a dangerous place as he thought about Byleth and his bed, so he decided to tactfully change the subject.

"How are you finding your time here in Fhirdiad?" he asked Byleth.

Byleth rested her cheek on her hand while she considered the question. "It's beautiful here," she said. "Perhaps a bit chilly for spring, but I like it here. I'm glad we don't have to say goodbye just yet."

Dimitri's heart squeezed at the thought of having to say goodbye to her. Would she want to leave? She didn't have any obligation to stay here and deal with this mess, after all.

Dimitri reached out and grabbed her hand, as if she would disappear any second. "Maybe you don't have to say goodbye," he murmured. His thumb pressed into her wrist. "I'd be very happy if you would stay here." _With me._

Byleth stared at their intertwined hands. "I don't plan to leave for a long while," she finally said after a heavy silence. "As long as you're sure you want me around."

"Of course I do," Dimitri replied without hesitation.

Byleth gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Dimitri. That means a lot to me," she said.

She lightly tugged on her hand, and he let her go.

"Your soup is cold now, Your Highness," Dedue said, breaking the silence in the room. "Would you like me to heat it up for you?"

Dimitri remembered that the whole reason he'd invited Byleth into his room was to have supper. "Oh, no, thank you. The soup is fine as it is. Please have a seat. You don't need to keep standing."

Neither Byleth nor Dedue seemed inclined to have a conversation, so the three friends ate the cold soup in silence. Dimitri wished he could taste the soup so that he could truly compliment Byleth on her cooking. But he was used to his condition by now.

"Hey, Dimitri?" Byleth asked once they had finished.

"Yes?"

She was staring down at her empty bowl with an unreadable expression. "There's something I need to tell you."

Dimitri was apprehensive at the way she said that, but he tried to hide it. "What is it, my friend?"

"It's… about your coronation," she began. "Or, it's related to that."

Dimitri was even more wary at the mention of his coronation, but he was also curious. "What about my coronation?" he asked slowly.

"You said that the archbishop traditionally crowns the king of Faerghus," Byleth said. "But Lady Rhea has apparently gone missing."

Dimitri nodded. All of that was true.

"I didn't tell you this earlier because I didn't think anything would come of it, but before the battle at Garreg Mach, Lady Rhea named me her successor," Byleth revealed.

Dimitri's eyes widened slightly. "Her successor? Are you sure about that?" He didn't doubt her, but perhaps Byleth had misunderstood.

Byleth nodded. "She said that if anything were to happen to her, she'd entrust the Church to me."

This was a bit surprising. As far as Dimitri knew, Byleth had known relatively little about the Church or its teachings up until a year ago.

"Forgive me, but I didn't think you were much of a believer in the Church of Seiros," Dimitri commented. "I have no doubt you'd make an excellent archbishop with your compassion and leadership skills, so I'm not questioning your abilities," he clarified. "But it seems strange that Lady Rhea would choose someone who had little knowledge of the Church to be the next archbishop."

He was aware that Rhea seemed to have a bit of an obsession with Byleth, but surely there was more to it than just personal feelings.

Byleth shook her head. "I was shocked myself," she admitted. "I really didn't know much about the Church until a year ago. I don't know exactly why Lady Rhea would choose me, but I was wondering if maybe I could help with your coronation?"

Dimitri swallowed. If what Byleth said was true, then she might have the authority to crown him as king. It was a strange thought, since he'd never imagined that Byleth would be the one to crown him.

And if she was truly going to be the next archbishop, then Dimitri needed to quash any naïve hopes that she would stay by his side for the rest of their lives. The thought hurt, and Dimitri pushed it aside for now. Protecting his people as king was more important than his personal feelings on the matter. He'd already known deep down that Byleth was out of his reach, anyway.

Dimitri rubbed his chin. "That's an interesting proposition," he said. "And I believe you, Byleth, but do you have any proof of your claim? I know many of the nobles will question your authority in this matter, unless there is solid proof that you are Lady Rhea's successor."

Byleth's face fell a little. "I don't have proof," she admitted. "And I do see how people would question the word of one woman." She shrugged. "I just want to help. Faerghus needs its king—needs you—now more than ever," she said. "I suppose we could find Lady Rhea, but I don't know how much time that will take. We don't even know if she's still alive."

Dimitri knew that Byleth had a point there, but he doubted the Kingdom would believe her word alone. And Dimitri vouching for Byleth probably wouldn't help matters since it would be beneficial for him if what she said was true.

"What do you propose we do, Your Highness?" Dedue asked. "I am prepared to do anything you require."

Dimitri sighed. "Does anyone besides you and Lady Rhea know about this arrangement?" he asked. "I'd assume the other church leaders would be aware of Lady Rhea's decision." If someone in the Church could vouch for Byleth, that would be a great help.

"Seteth knows," she replied. "But I don't know about anyone besides him." She frowned. "Do we even know if he made it out of Garreg Mach alive?"

"Things were… chaotic in the evacuation," Dimitri remarked. He honestly hadn't paid much attention to what had become of the Church leaders; he'd been too focused on getting his revenge, and then he was concerned about Byleth's safety, so he didn't recall much else. "As far as I know, only Lady Rhea has gone missing, so Seteth should still be alive. I don't know where he would have gone, though. I'd assume the Knights of Seiros are with him, probably searching for Lady Rhea." He shook his head. "I should have paid more attention during the evacuation."

"Your Highness, may I speak?" Dedue rumbled.

Dimitri nodded. "Of course. You don't need my permission to speak, Dedue. What is it?"

"I do not know for certain about the fate of the Church leaders, but I know that Mercedes was very concerned about them. She might be able to tell you something," Dedue suggested.

Byleth perked up a little at the mention of Mercedes. "Oh, I'm sure Mercedes would know," she said. "And if not, it would be good to see her again. It feels like I haven't seen her in weeks, even though it's only been a few days," she added. "I did write letters to all of the Blue Lions, but I haven't sent them yet."

Of course Byleth was on top of things, as usual. As the Blue Lions' former house leader, Dimitri should have checked in on his classmates, but he'd been woefully distracted as of late.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Byleth," Dimitri said. "I think I should follow your example, although I'm not sure if any of them would like to hear from me," he added with a grimace. Based on the way he'd been acting the last few months, he wouldn't be surprised if his classmates never wanted to see him again.

Byleth shook her head. "Nonsense," she said. "I know they'd love to hear from you. Even Felix, though he wouldn't admit it."

Dimitri just shook his head woefully. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't know how true that actually is."

"Write them and find out," Byleth urged. "You might be surprised. Actually, Mercedes lives in Fhirdiad, right?"

"I believe so," Dimitri answered. "She said her adopted family was here, at least. And she did come to Fhirdiad with us."

"Let's go visit her in person," Byleth suggested. She glanced over at Dedue. "All of us. I know she'd be happy to see us."

"That is a good idea, Byleth," Dimitri remarked. "I would be happy to accompany you."

"I will not come, if that is all right with you, Your Highness," Dedue said. "It would be bad for Mercedes if a man from Duscar were to visit her. People would not view her favorably."

"Come now, Dedue," Dimitri chided. "Mercedes considers you a friend. And if we are to change the stigma about Duscar, I need you to stop avoiding people just because of your heritage. I will need your support in order to restore Duscar." Dimitri understood his friend's concerns, but he didn't want Dedue hiding for the rest of his life out of fear. "And I will be there, so I won't let anyone harass you, Dedue."

Byleth nodded. "Dedue, you know Mercedes doesn't worry about associating with people from Duscar. You're her friend—she'd be happy to see you."

"So, what say you, Dedue?" Dimitri asked. "Will you come with us to pay a visit to Mercedes?"

Dedue bowed his head. "I will accompany you if that is what you wish," he replied.

Dimitri nodded. "That is what I would like, but I do not want to force you to come simply out of obligation to me. I want you to be the one to decide."

Dedue was quiet for a moment. "Then, I will come with you," he finally said.

Byleth beamed. "Mercedes will be delighted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for taking the time to read another chapter of this fic. These are just a bunch of random notes if anyone cares to read them.
> 
> I did my best writing Cornelia, so I apologize if she seems a bit out of character. I'll just say she's evil and leave it at that.
> 
> I guess I have a small headcannon that once Dedue finds out that Dimitri is eating Flayn's cooking, he takes it upon himself to tutor her in the culinary arts, which goes about how their supports were in the game. I think he'd initially try telling Dimitri not to eat Flayn's cooking, and after that didn't work he decides to oversee Flayn in the kitchen. Flayn gives poor Dedue a lot of stress!
> 
> Dimitri is low-key freaking out when Byleth shows interest in his bed. Byleth + Dimitri's bed is a bad combo in his mind!
> 
> Some of you have asked about the other Blue Lions. I haven't forgotten them, and I'm sorry they've been missing for a few chapters. I'm planning on Mercedes being in the next chapter!
> 
> As usual I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I'm hoping to get it up in November. Thanks for being patient with me.
> 
> And I hope everyone has a good Halloween this year. Stay safe! :)


	8. Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri, Byleth, and Dedue pay Mercedes a visit, in hopes that she can help them locate the missing church leaders. 
> 
> (Or: Byleth loves food, Mercedes loves to bake, Dimitri is a klutz in the kitchen, and Dedue keeps things under control.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is basically straight up fluff, and I loved writing it! My family made sugar cookies when I started writing this chapter, and it just kind of went from there. (Yes, there is a war going on, but my precious Blue Lions are going to do some baking anyway.) Enjoy :)

Mercedes von Martritz hummed happily to herself while she mixed the dough for her sugar cookies. It had been three days since she'd arrived home, and she'd barely had a moment to herself. She'd been busy getting reacquainted with her mother and adoptive father and adjusting to life as a merchant again. It was nice to take some time to bake after everything that had happened in the last few months.

Her parents were terribly sad to hear about the recent events at Garreg Mach, but they were relieved that Mercedes had come home in one piece. Her father was a bit disappointed that she had attended a whole year at the officer's academy and had no engagement to show for it, though. That was the main reason he'd paid for her to attend, but marriage was one of the last things on Mercedes's mind at that moment.

Yesterday she'd bit a tearful goodbye to her darling friend Annette, who had stayed with her for a couple of days before returning to Dominic territory. Mercie would miss Annie's cheerful disposition and kind personality. After having spent so much time together, it was hard to say goodbye to her best friend in the world. They would write letters of course, but it wasn't the same as being together in person.

There was a knock at the kitchen door, interrupting her musings.

"Yes?" she called out.

The door opened, and her adoptive father walked in.

"Oh, hello, Father," she greeted him. "Would you like some sugar cookies when they're ready?"

The merchant shook his head. "Not right now, Mercedes. I came to tell you that we have an important guest. I need you to change into something more suitable," he said, gesturing to her flour-covered apron. "Your baking project will have to wait."

"Oh. Who is it, Father?" Mercie wondered as she dusted off her apron.

"The crown prince himself has come asking to see you," he replied anxiously. "We rarely have nobles come to the shop, but for _royalty_ to ask for you…"

Mercedes blinked in surprise. "Dimitri is here? Whatever would he come here for?"

"Don't speak so casually about His Highness," her father admonished. "And he only said that he's here to see you. You must have made quite the impression on him."

Mercedes smiled gently. "He's my friend, Father. Isn't that reason enough for him to visit?" She knew that Dimitri hadn't come because he was romantically interested in her; she knew very well the only woman who'd caught his eye was the professor.

"The crown prince wouldn't come to see a commoner for a friendly chat," her father pointed out. "But we won't know what he wants until you speak with him. Hurry and get ready. His Highness and his companions are waiting in the sitting room, so make sure to avoid the sitting room until you're properly dressed."

"Oh? Who's with him?" Mercedes asked.

"His retainer, I believe, and your professor at the academy. They are also important individuals, so be sure to make a good impression," her father lectured.

Mercedes giggled softly. She wasn't nervous at all about this. Dimitri, Dedue, and Professor Byleth were her friends after all. But she reassured her father that she would be on her best behavior anyway. With that, her adoptive father left her to get ready.

She sighed and properly stored her cookie dough. She'd have to resume the recipe when her friends had left. Or perhaps they could join her in the kitchen. Her adoptive father probably wouldn't allow it, though.

Mercedes went upstairs to her room and changed into a crème-colored dress. She redid her ponytail, applied some makeup, and then she was ready.

She grabbed a box of sweets from the kitchen on her way to the living room. If she'd known she'd be having her friends visit, she would have baked something special for them, but this was the best she could do on such a short notice. She hoped her friends would like the treats.

"Oh, there's no need for refreshments," Dimitri was saying when she approached the living room. "Please don't worry about us."

"But I insist, Your Highness," her father said. "It is an honor to host royalty, and we want to give you the best hospitality we can offer."

Mercedes entered the room then. "Oh, I brought some of my sweets," she announced. "That will be sufficient, right, Dimitri?"

The four people in the room turned towards her. Dimitri was seated in her father's favorite armchair, and Dedue and Byleth shared the sofa. It was a little strange to see Dimitri and Dedue out of their academy uniforms, but of course they wouldn't wear those now. Byleth was bundled up in a huge fur cloak that was too large for her; the poor professor probably wasn't used to this cold climate, especially with the spring snowstorm, and her usual coat wouldn't be warm enough.

Dimitri stood and gave Mercedes a little bow. Dedue also stood up, knowing that it was improper to sit when the prince was standing. He also pulled Byleth to her feet. Mercedes hid a smile at the look of slight confusion on the former professor's face. She was obviously still not familiar with the etiquette involving nobles and royalty. Mercedes knew that Dimitri wouldn't mind, though.

"Mercedes," Dimitri greeted her. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Your sweets will be just fine, thank you."

Mercedes beamed. "Wonderful," she said. "Sorry for keeping all of you waiting."

"I apologize for the long wait, Your Highness," her adoptive father added. "I asked my daughter to hurry."

Dimitri shook his head. "Do not worry. I should be the one to apologize for arriving without prior warning."

"Oh, it's fine, Dimitri," Mercedes reassured him. "I'm happy to see all of you again."

" _Your Highness_ ," her father corrected in an audible whisper. He stepped closer to her. "And don't forget to _curtsey_."

Mercedes honestly wasn't used to being so formal around Dimitri, but her father was correct. They weren't fellow students anymore, but a king-to-be and a commoner. It made sense her father would worry about proper etiquette. She swept into a deep curtsey to appease her father, even though she knew Dimitri didn't care for such things.

Her adoptive father nodded in approval. "It is an honor to host you, Your Highness," he said. "But I have matters to attend to. I will leave my daughter to see to your needs."

Dimitri nodded. "Of course. I won't keep you any longer, sir."

Mercedes waited until her adoptive father had left before addressing her friends from the academy. "Please make yourselves at home. There's no need for all of us to keep standing."

"Thank you, Mercedes," Dimitri said, taking his seat again. Dedue followed suit, but Byleth came over to Mercedes. She was eying the box in Mercedes's hands.

"Did you say you had sweets?" the former professor asked.

Mercie giggled. "Yes, have as many as you like," she said, handing the box to Byleth. "They're little banana muffins. Annie loves them."

Byleth had already taken a big bite of a muffin. "They're good," she mumbled with a mouth full of food. Her childlike way of enjoying the snack was kind of endearing, even if it was considered extremely impolite. The professor silently offered the muffins to Dimitri after grabbing a couple more.

Dimitri took one and looked it over before eating it. "This looks delicious. Thank you, Mercedes. You really didn't need to go through the trouble." He handed the muffins box to Dedue, who also helped himself to a muffin.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Mercie assured Dimitri. The poor boy always seemed on edge when people went out of their way to do something for him. "I already made them, so all I need to do is share them. I can prepare some tea, too, if you'd all like, and we can have a little tea party like at the academy."

Dedue quietly looked to Dimitri, clearly leaving the decision up to his liege.

"I don't want to impose," the prince said politely. "I'm sure you have much to do."

Mercedes waved his concern aside. "Nonsense," she replied. "I'm sure my father would like you to stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you, but—" Dimitri began.

Byleth cut him off. "I'd like some tea," she said with a glance toward Dimitri. "We have the time, right?"

Mercedes knew Dimitri wouldn't say no to Byleth unless there was a dire reason. Sure enough, he gave her a nod. "Tea would be lovely, thank you." Byleth beamed at him, and the prince blushed in response.

Mercedes giggled. He was still terrible at hiding his obvious affection for Byleth. It was absolutely adorable. Now that they were no longer professor and student, she wondered if Dimitri would try to court her. They would make a cute couple.

"Fantastic," Mercedes said. "Um, I'll just need to spend a few minutes in the kitchen…"

"I'm happy to assist you, Mercedes," Dedue offered, speaking for the first time.

Mercedes gave him a smile. She had missed cooking with the man from Duscar. "That would be great," she said. "I was actually working on some cookies before you came, so maybe I could slip those in the oven if there's time," she thought out loud.

"There's cookies?" Byleth asked, brightening up.

Mercedes stifled a laugh. She should have known that Byleth would take her up on that. "They still need to be baked, but after that we'll have warm sugar cookies straight of the oven."

Byleth turned toward Dimitri again. "Surely we can stay for cookies, too?" she asked. "You said you weren't busy today."

Dimitri inclined his head. "If Mercedes is kind enough to let us stay that long, I don't see why not," he replied.

Mercedes clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. Dedue, if you'll come in the kitchen with me, you can work on the tea, and I can finish the cookies," she said.

"Can I come, too?" Byleth asked. "I want to learn how to make cookies."

"Who would keep His Highness company, then?" Mercedes pointed out. If Byleth joined them in the kitchen, then Dimitri would be all by himself, and that would just be sad.

Byleth looked at the prince. "Dimitri can come, too, right?" she asked.

Mercedes's father would probably have a heart attack at the thought of having the future king in his kitchen, but there was no way he'd be able to keep Dimitri out of the kitchen if the prince wanted to be there.

"If you'd like to, you're welcome in the kitchen, too, Dimitri," Mercedes offered.

Dimitri paused before responding. "I doubt I'd be much help, but I'm willing to assist, of course," he said. "If that's what you want, Byleth."

Byleth gave him a nod. "Yes. It would be good for you," she said.

Mercedes was delighted that her little wish to bake with her friends was being fulfilled. "I'd be happy for your help, Dimitri," she said. "The more the merrier."

* * *

Dimitri wasn't really sure how he'd ended up in a merchant's cozy kitchen, helping bake cookies of all things. This wasn't how he'd expected this visit to go, but if it made his friends happy, he certainly wasn't going to tell them no.

The first thing Mercedes did was find aprons for all of them to borrow. "My mother and I do most of the baking, so we mostly have pink aprons," she explained as she gave a bright pink apron to Byleth.

"I can wear a pink apron as well," Dedue said, taking a pastel pink apron. "I do not care about the color."

"Hm. What can I have you wear, Dimitri?" Mercedes wondered.

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I can wear pink as well," he offered, reaching for a frilly pink apron. Byleth and Dedue could probably pull it off, but he knew he'd look ridiculous. If it was the only option, he would do it, though.

Mercedes giggled. "Oh, no. Pink is definitely not your color," she said. "I know, you can borrow my father's apron," she suggested, holding out a tan apron.

"Your father's? Are you sure he won't mind?" Dimitri wondered.

She shook her head. "Of course not. In fact, he'd consider it a great honor to have the crown prince wear his apron."

When she phrased it like that, Dimitri couldn't help but be embarrassed. He hoped the others would think his blush was because of the warmth in the kitchen. "Well, if you're sure…" he said, taking the well-used apron and pulling it over his head.

He fumbled a little with the ties. He had a bad feeling that he'd accidentally tear them off the borrowed apron, and he didn't want to deal with that embarrassing situation.

"Here, let me help you," Byleth said as she came up behind him.

"Oh, thank you," Dimitri said. He was much too aware of her warm fingers as they brushed against his back.

"There you go," Byleth said after she finished tying his apron. She gave him a smile that made him blush even harder.

"Th-Thank you," Dimitri stuttered.

She stared at his face for a moment. "Is it too warm in here?" she asked. "Your face is all red." Why did she have to point it out?!

"Oh, I'm fine," Dimitri hurried to reassure her. "How are you holding up with the temperature?"

"It's warm in here," Byleth replied. "I like it. It's much better than outside."

"That's good," Dimitri remarked, still a bit tongue-tied. To regain composure, he turned to Mercedes, who was watching with obvious amusement. "What can I do to help you, Mercedes?" he asked.

"Hm. You can grease the baking sheets," she decided.

Even after a year of helping at the monastery kitchen, Dimitri was still at a loss. (Granted, Dedue insisted on doing almost all of Dimitri's kitchen work.) "How would you like me to do that?" he asked.

Mercedes showed her usual endless patience as she showed him how to complete the task, which involved spreading lard across the baking sheets with his fingers. "There aren't any fragile utensils for greasing, so this should be easy for you," she commented.

Dimitri grimaced. "I am the person who managed to break a pair of scissors, if you recall," he pointed out.

"But you've come so far in sewing since then," Mercedes replied kindly. "How is your pillow case coming along?"

"Uh…"

"You're learning how to sew?" Byleth interrupted. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I asked Mercedes to teach me in return for helping her with the sword," Dimitri explained. "As expected, I mostly managed to break Mercedes's sewing equipment, instead of doing any actual sewing…"

"Dimitri is working on a pillow case," Mercedes put in. "I think it was coming along quite nicely."

Well, perhaps that was true, but Dimitri had left it behind at Garreg Mach on accident, and he didn't really want to tell Mercedes that.

"So have you worked on it recently?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh, no. No, I haven't," Dimitri admitted. He felt even more guilty keeping the truth from Mercedes, since she'd worked so hard to teach him. "I actually think I left it in my room at Garreg Mach," he confessed. "I'm terribly sorry, Mercedes."

Mercedes didn't seem fazed. "That's all right, Dimitri. I'm sorry to hear that, but you can do an even better job on the next one you make. Consider the first one as practice."

"Hey, Dimitri?" Byleth asked. "Could I have one of these handmade pillow cases?" She was smiling, and there was a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

Even though Dimitri knew she was probably teasing him, he actually kind of wanted to make a pillow case for her. Well, if he was capable of it, he'd make her an elegant ball gown, but he'd be lucky if he could finish a pillow case. He was no tailor.

"You can have the first one I make," Dimitri told her. "Although I don't know how well it will turn out."

Byleth chuckled. "I don't care, as long as you make it," she said.

Dimitri laughed nervously. "I don't know why you'd want something made by _me_ , but I'll do my best."

Byleth shrugged. "I like you," she said simply.

Dimitri froze in place. Byleth said she _liked_ him? Did that mean she felt the same way as him, or that she just considered them friends? It was probably the latter, but Dimitri secretly hoped it was the first possibility.

But, no, he shouldn't think like that or let himself have the glimmer of a hope that they could be together. Byleth was going to be the next archbishop, and it wouldn't make any sense for anything more to happen between them other than friendship. Could the archbishop even marry? He'd always assumed not, but that was because Lady Rhea wasn't married. The king of Faerghus and the archbishop of the Church of Seiros… it seemed an unlikely match. He should be ashamed for even thinking such a thing.

Byleth noticed his reaction. "Hey, Dimitri? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, uh… I'm fine," he stuttered. "What sort of pillow case do you want?" He needed any topic to distract himself from his thoughts.

Byleth was quiet for a few moments while she thought it over.

"Do you have a favorite color, Professor?" Mercedes prompted.

Byleth shook her head. "No, I don't think I do… I guess if I had to pick one, I'd say blue." Well of course Byleth would say that. She had spent a year teaching the Blue Lions, after all.

"Oh, maybe Dimitri could make something to do with the Blue Lions," Mercedes suggested cheerfully. "It would be fitting."

"I'll see what I can do," Dimitri replied. In all honesty, promising to sew a pillow case for Byleth was probably a really stupid idea. But he wouldn't go back on his word. Somehow he'd find some time to work on the sewing project.

Dedue joined them. "I've finished preparations for the tea," he said. "It just needs to seep for a bit. How may I assist you, Your Highness?"

Dimitri had just started to slather thick lard on a baking sheet. "Mercedes is in charge, so I'll defer to her," he said. He was pretty sure he could handle this task by himself.

"Hm. Dedue, could you roll out the cookie dough?" Mercedes asked. "And then we can all cut out the cookies."

Dimitri had to admit that it was kind of nice to do something simple like help out in the kitchen again. It made him feel like a normal person, not a prince who had servants to do these sorts of things for him. And his friends were happy, so he couldn't complain about that.

"I've never actually made sugar cookies before," Dimitri admitted.

"Oh, well, I'm happy you have the opportunity now," Mercedes said cheerfully. She inspected his work on the baking sheets. "You did an excellent job at greasing the sheets," she noted. "I think you might have a secret talent for baking."

Dimitri was quite aware that his task was the simplest one to do and didn't take much skill, but he had managed to complete the task without breaking anything, so he should consider that a small victory.

"If you wash your hands, you can cut out a few cookies," Mercedes suggested kindly. "That's the fun part, besides frosting the cookies..." Her eyes widened. "Oh, the frosting," she gasped. "I totally forgot that part."

"It does not take too long to prepare frosting, right?" Dedue asked. "I'm not as experienced with sweets, but that has been my observation."

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, that's true. But that will take even more of your time, and I'm sure you're busy today. We don't need to frost the cookies."

"If we split up the tasks, we should be able to get it all done," Byleth observed.

"Good idea, Professor," Mercedes said. "You and His Highness can finish cutting out the cookies, and Dedue and I will work on the frosting. Sound good?"

Dimitri glanced over at Byleth. "I'm fine with that, if Byleth is okay working with me," he said. He wouldn't force her to partner up with him, if she didn't want to.

Byleth gave him a nod, and that settled the matter.

Dedue had already rolled out the cookie dough, so all that was left was cutting out the cookies. Dimitri blushed a little with Mercedes handed him a heart-shaped cookie cutter with a wink. He was certain she knew about his crush now. It was almost as embarrassing as when Sylvain had forced him to dance with Byleth at the ball. At least Byleth didn't seem to find any hidden meaning in the gesture.

His face heated up when Byleth grasped his wrist. "Dimitri, you're holding it too tightly," she said. "Careful, or you might bend it out of shape."

Dimitri hurriedly set the cookie cutter on the counter. "You know, maybe you should do the cutting," he said. "I'll just watch."

Byleth frowned a little, but didn't argue with him. She started cutting cookies were her own star-shaped cookie cutter.

"I'm sorry this is taking longer than you planned on," she said quietly, so that only he could hear. "I just… missed spending time with Mercedes, I guess. And she seems so happy."

"It's fine," Dimitri whispered back. "I probably would have just been using the training grounds instead. It's nice to have a change of pace. And you seem happy, so that alone makes it worth it. I want you to be happy, Byleth."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I am happy," she said. "Are _you_ happy? I want you to be happy, too."

Dimitri considered her question while she continued working on the cookies. Was he happy? Well, he certainly wasn't truly happy about the prospect of a war, even if it provided an opportunity to get revenge for the Tragedy of Duscar. War would put innocent people whom he had sworn to protect in danger. The people of Faerghus had been through enough without having to deal with a war on top of everything, and Dimitri was angry that his people would suffer because of _her_.

On the other hand, Dimitri did have some good things going on in his life. He'd been so close to losing Byleth and his friends, so he was happy that they were all alive. And it was kind of fun to do some baking—well, watch his friends do the baking since he wasn't very adept at it. And he wasn't stuck living on the streets or anything; not everyone got to live in a castle, after all. Overall, things weren't great, but they could be a lot worse.

"I'm not sure how to answer your question," he finally told Byleth. "Part of me is furious about the events going on right now." He didn't need to specify what they were. He realized he was clenching his fists again and forced himself to relax. "But another part of me is happy at the same time. I'm glad that you're here and that you're safe. And I like seeing you smile, so that alone makes me happy," he explained. He realized how dumb this probably sounded to her. "I'm sorry for the lengthy explanation. You probably only wanted a simple yes or no, instead of a monologue."

Byleth shook her head with a smile. "I'm happy to listen—you know that. And I asked because I want to know what you're really thinking." She carefully placed the unbaked cookies on the baking sheet while she talked. "Maybe this sounds a little silly, but I like it when you and the others talk about how you're feeling. Emotions haven't really come easily for me, so it's helpful." She picked up the cookie sheet. "Can you open the oven for me?" she asked.

"Of course," Dimitri said as he helped her get the cookies in the oven. "You have improved a lot since we first met," he remarked. "In showing your emotions, that is. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings with some of my insensitive comments in the beginning." Looking back, some of the things he'd said to her seemed a bit rude.

Byleth shook her head. "It's fine," she said. She turned to look him directly in the eyes. "Actually…" She lowered her voice. "Sothis had a theory for why I have difficulty with emotions."

"Oh?" Dimitri was curious what the Goddess's theory would be. And he was a little surprised Byleth would share this information with him.

Byleth leaned against the countertop and nodded. "It's hard to explain. But the basic idea is that Sothis thinks I couldn't feel emotions because she wasn't awake yet."

Dimitri's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by 'awake'?"

"I—I'm not sure," Byleth admitted. "It's like she was always there, with me, but she was asleep." She frowned a little. "Sorry this isn't making much sense. I guess I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine," Dimitri replied kindly. "There are some things that words can't adequately describe."

Byleth just nodded quietly, and their conversation lapsed into a companionable silence.

While the cookies were baking, the kitchen door opened, and Mercedes's father poked his head in. "Mercedes, how did things go with—" His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that his daughter was not alone. He did a deep bow to Dimitri. "Oh, Your Highness," he said. "I didn't realize you were still here." He shot a glance at Mercedes. "I didn't expect my daughter to drag you into the kitchen." The disapproval was clear in his voice.

Dimitri came to Mercedes's rescue. "I wanted to help Mercedes in the kitchen," he said. "She's teaching me how to bake cookies, and I believe it's important for me to be familiar with a variety of activities. Please do not be angry with your daughter."

The merchant's expression was baffled. Dimitri knew it was the stereotype that royalty didn't bother with household tasks like baking, so the man's confusion was understandable. "If that is your wish, you are welcome to use our humble kitchen for as long as you like," he said after a moment. "I'm afraid it doesn't compare to the castle's kitchens, but—"

Dimitri waved his concern aside. "Your kitchen is perfectly acceptable," he said. "Please do not worry about it." He liked knowing how the common people lived so that he could better understand his people's situations. He didn't need to always get the royal treatment.

Mercedes's father bowed again. "As you wish, Your Highness. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make your visit more comfortable."

Dimitri gave him a nod. "Thank you, sir. We won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you must be busy." It was a clear dismissal, and the other man got the point. Dimitri did feel kind of bad for taking over his kitchen, but they needed to have a confidential discussion with Mercedes. Besides, the merchant was clearly uncomfortable being in the same room as Dimitri. It kind of reminded him of how Ashe was when they first got to the academy.

"Mercedes?" Dimitri said, breaking the silence.

The healer was whipping the frosting in a bowl. "Yes, Dimitri?"

"Um, never mind. It can wait," he said. Now didn't seem like the right time to talk to her about the situation involving Byleth and the Church. "But when there is a moment, I—we—have something we need to discuss with you. Something that needs to stay between the four of us."

Mercedes gave him a nod. "Of course, Dimitri. My lips are sealed. Maybe you can tell me about it over cookies and tea?"

"That sounds reasonable to me," Dimitri agreed.

Mercedes's smile widened. "But first, we need to frost the cookies once they've cooled off," she said.

* * *

It turned out that Dimitri was as good at frosting cookies as he was at threading a needle. That is to say, he was woefully bad at it. While Mercedes and Dedue had elegant frosted cookies on their plates, and Byleth had managed to keep her cookies in one piece, Dimitri found himself dealing with cookies that crumbled in his hands and frosting that got everywhere except where he wanted it. He was making a big mess, instead of accomplishing anything.

At least if Dimitri had to make a fool of himself, it was in front of Byleth, Dedue, and Mercedes. He didn't feel like they judged him for his poor results. Sylvain would have laughed at Dimitri's pathetic attempts, and Felix would have grumbled something about Dimitri being a boar. Mercedes just smiled and told Dimitri that the cookies would still taste good, no matter how they looked.

He was still determined to put forth his best effort, though. Things were going okay until he pressed a little too hard, and his butter knife snapped in half. The dull blade flew across the table and harmlessly bumped off Byleth's arm.

Dimitri stared at the remains of the knife in his hand in horror. "Byleth, are you all right? I—I didn't mean to—"

"I know, Dimitri," she said. She reached over to place her hand on his arm. "You didn't hurt me. It's okay. It was just a butter knife. No harm done."

Thank the Goddess Byleth didn't get hurt, but Dimitri had still broken Mercedes's butter knife. He turned to the healer to apologize. "Mercedes, I am so sorry. I—I just pressed too hard and—"

"Like Byleth said, it was just a knife," Mercedes assured him. "It's easily replaceable."

"I'm still sorry," Dimitri repeated. "I promise I'll pay for a new set of silverware." Yes, that was the least he could do to make up for breaking things with his monstrous strength again.

"Oh, that's really not necessary," Mercedes replied. "But if it makes you feel better, you can do that."

Well, even if it didn't make Dimitri feel better, he was still going to do it because it was the right thing to do.

Dedue spoke up then. "Your Highness, allow me to assist you with your cookies," he said, pulling up a chair next to Dimitri.

"That would probably be best," Dimitri admitted. He pushed his plate of broken cookies and frosting globs over to Dedue. The man from Duscar did his best to salvage Dimitri's mess.

"Well, this will be a fun story to tell in the future," Mercedes said to lighten the mood. "And now you can say that you helped make sugar cookies, Dimitri. If you keep practicing, you're sure to get better."

"It sounds like you'll need to practice less with your lance and spend more time sewing and cooking," Byleth teased. "You're going to be quite busy. Don't forget about that pillow case you promised me," she added.

What in Fódlan had Dimitri signed up for?

* * *

Once the cookies were frosted, Mercedes set the table, and Dedue served the tea. Byleth loved this little impromptu tea party. It felt like one of her free days at the monastery, and it was nice to spend time with her friends after everything that had happened recently.

Byleth was still a little surprised that she had people she could call her friends. For most of her life, the only person she was close to was her father. She didn't really connect with other people due to her stoic nature. But it had been different with the Blue Lions. They had accepted her into the group and treated her like she belonged with them. Byleth was unaccustomed to it at first, but with time she felt like she truly belonged with the Blue Lions. For the first time in her life, Byleth had friends. She was glad those friendships remained even though they were no longer at the academy as professor and students.

"So, Dimitri, what did you want to ask me?" Mercedes asked after they were all seated.

Dimitri stirred his tea slowly. "Well, as delightful as it is to see you again, we didn't come here just to have a tea party, which I assume you've already figured out," he said in a low voice.

Mercedes merely nodded.

"Before we talk, is there any chance that someone could be eavesdropping?" Byleth cut in. She didn't like the thought that Mercedes's family would eavesdrop on them, but this was information that needed to be kept secret for now.

"I don't think so, but I can tell my parents that we need some privacy," she answered. "Just give me a moment."

She got up and left the kitchen. The sound of her footsteps quickly faded.

Byleth's spoon clinked against the side of her tea cup as she stirred in a sugar cube. She wanted to try the sugar cookies, but she decided to wait until Mercedes came back. She noted Dimitri's crumbly cookies fondly; he had tried so hard to frost the them. His crest was a great boon in battle, but she could see how it would interfere negatively with everyday tasks like this.

Dimitri noticed her eying the cookies and passed them to her. "Would you like a cookie?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'll wait for Mercedes."

It didn't take too long for Mercedes to return. "Okay, we should be able to talk freely," she said as she took her seat again. "Oh, and help yourselves to some cookies," she added.

"Thank you," Byleth said. She grabbed the pieces of one of Dimitri's cookies from the plate.

"Wait, Byleth," Dimitri interjected. His brow was furrowed. "You don't have to take that one."

"I know," she said, taking a bite. She at least had enough manners to cover her mouth while she talked, even if she was talking with her mouth full of food. "It's delicious," she mumbled through a mouthful of cookies.

Dimitri's face had gone red again, even though he was trying to hide it. "I—Very well," he conceded.

Mercedes giggled. "See? I told you they'd taste good, no matter how they look," she said. "Thank you all of you for your help." She also grabbed one of Dimitri's crumbly cookies, ignoring his protests that they were the worst ones on the plate.

Byleth couldn't help but smile when Dedue also took one of Dimitri's cookies. Dimitri didn't say anything this time, but he shook his head woefully.

"Now, you said we needed to discuss something?" Mercedes prompted.

"Oh, yes," Dimitri answered. He glanced at Byleth. "Would you like me to explain?" he asked politely.

She shook her head. "No, I'll do it," she replied. She proceeded to tell Mercedes about her appointment as the next archbishop of the Church of Seiros, which Mercedes reacted to with some shock.

"That's amazing, Professor," she said. "You barely have a year as a member of the church, so I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you're going to be the next archbishop. I'm glad Lady Rhea made plans in case something happened to her."

"So you believe me?" Byleth asked.

"Well, of course," Mercedes said. "You wouldn't make something up like this. And you've always been honest with us, Professor."

"Thank you," Byleth replied. She was relieved to know that someone besides Dimitri and Dedue believed her.

"So what will happen now?" Mercedes asked. "Will you officially be the archbishop now that Lady Rhea has gone missing? Or will you temporarily fill that role?"

Byleth wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She looked to Dimitri for help.

He seemed to understand her nonverbal communication. "We don't know what's going to happen with the church yet," Dimitri said. "Since Byleth is still unfamiliar with the ways of the church, we need to get in contact with the other church leaders."

Mercedes nodded. "Oh, like Seteth," she said.

"Exactly," Dimitri agreed. "And that's where we would like to ask for your help."

Mercedes blinked. "My help? Whatever could I do?" she wondered.

"You're familiar with the church, Mercedes," Dimitri explained. "More so than most people. We were hoping you might know how to get in contact with Seteth or another church authority, given the current circumstances." He sighed. "While we believe Byleth's claim that she is Lady Rhea's successor, the majority of people are unlikely to accept it without some sort of proof. Seteth is aware of the arrangement, so we were hoping to get in contact with him."

Mercedes tilted her head slightly while she considered his words. "I don't know exactly where Seteth may be, but I'm willing to help look for him. I heard that he and Flayn survived the battle of Garreg Mach, but I don't know what happened to them after that."

"I'd appreciate any help you could offer," Byleth told her. "Hopefully Rhea has been found so that there's no need to me to be archbishop right now." _Or ever_ , she added to herself. She would be archbishop if that's what she needed to do, but she didn't like the prospect of leading a church she still knew so little about. She felt like she'd be a fraud, leading a church she had so many questions about.

"That would be good to find Lady Rhea," Mercedes noted. "I do hope she's all right."

"Me, too," Byleth agreed quietly. She had mixed feelings about the missing archbishop, but she didn't want any harm to come to Rhea.

"So, where do you suggest we look?" Dedue asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Hm…" Mercedes tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I honestly don't know. I'm sorry I'm not much help. My best guess would be to start searching in the area around the monastery, since that's the last place we knew they were, but I don't know how safe it would be to go back there so soon after what happened."

"I could do it," Byleth offered. "I've done scouting missions before, so I know how to avoid detection. And it's not like I'm really needed here, right?"

She had sounded confident at first, but she didn't feel so sure when she saw how deflated Dimitri looked at the idea. His brow was furrowed in worry.

"I don't like it, Byleth," he said in a low voice. "You were nearly left for dead on the battlefield, and I doubt they've left Garreg Mach unguarded. I hate the idea of something happening to you if you go back there. It isn't worth the risk if it means we lose you in the process."

Byleth bit her lip. She didn't want Dimitri to worry about her, but they really did need to find Seteth as soon as possible. Dimitri could do a lot more if he were the king of Faerghus, but he couldn't be crowned without the archbishop or her equivalent.

"Dimitri's right," Mercedes remarked. "It wouldn't be safe for you to go back to Garreg Mach by yourself right now. I wasn't saying that you should go back to the monastery—I was just thinking out loud. Please don't do anything rash, Professor."

"I am willing to accompany the professor back to the monastery if it is your wish, Your Highness," Dedue offered. "I won't let any harm come to her."

Dimitri shook his head vehemently. "No, it's too risky. I can't leave the capital for the time being, and I can't stand losing either of you," he said. "Finding the current church leaders is important, but my duty is first to my people." He sighed. "Perhaps… Perhaps once I feel that the Kingdom is not in much danger, I can focus on helping the church, but Faerghus is my priority."

He turned to Byleth. "I understand that I cannot make you stay here and that you have a duty to the church, but I must ask you to give this more thought. It won't do the church any good if you were to wind up dead."

Byleth did suppose that she had a responsibility to find the church leaders since she was the next archbishop, but that wasn't the primary reason she wanted to find them. She knew that as long as Seteth and Flayn were with the Knights of Seiros, they would most likely be okay. She was more concerned about getting Dimitri on the throne so that he could be the king Faerghus needed during this wartime. If finding the church leaders would help with that process, then she would have to find them. Unless…

Byleth tapped her fingers on the table while she thought of a solution that they all would be satisfied with. "Dimitri, would it be possible for your coronation to take place without the church involved?" she finally asked.

Dimitri was frowning. "I'm afraid I don't follow…" he said slowly. "What are you suggesting?"

"The church is in chaos, so could Faerghus make an exception for needing the archbishop for your coronation?" Byleth asked. "Maybe your uncle could crown you as king since he's the king regent."

She could tell from the expression on Dimitri's face that that was not going to happen.

Byleth sighed. "I'm just trying to think of a way to get you on the throne without having to search all of Fodlan for Rhea or Seteth." She looked down at her teacup. "I'm sorry I'm so uninformed about all of this."

"I have been thinking that perhaps you could consult Lord Rodrigue on how to proceed," Dedue commented. "I fear that I am in the same position as the professor in that I want to help, but I am not knowledgeable enough to do so."

"Wait, you want to find Lady Rhea so that Dimitri can be crowned as king?" Mercedes realized. "I guess I hadn't thought about how that would affect your coronation. I was more focused on her safety and the wellbeing of the church."

"While I agree that is also important, yes, we are looking for someone authorized to perform my coronation," Dimitri confirmed. "I know there are other reasons for seeking out the church leaders, but that is my primary reason for doing so." He sighed. "I hope that doesn't color your opinion of me, Mercedes, but I understand if it can't be helped."

"No, it makes sense," Mercedes said softly. "You are to be king of Faerghus, so it's only natural that you would be more focused on how to best help your people. I don't think that you're anxious to become king just for the sake of power, if that's what's you're worried about, Dimitri."

Dimitri gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Mercedes. That means a lot to me. I am truly sorry to have burdened you with my problems again."

He turned to Byleth. "And to answer your question, Byleth, I think Dedue is right: I will need to speak with Rodrigue and the other lords about this, as well as my uncle." Byleth could tell that his burdens were weighing heavily on his shoulders again.

"But enough about all that," Dimitri added, trying to sound more lighthearted. "I would hate to taint this time together with such unpleasant thoughts."

Mercedes dabbed at her lips with her napkin. "It's okay, Dimitri," she said sweetly. "I am glad that you trust me enough to talk about this." She gave all of her guests a smile. "I want to be here to help all of you with anything, so please don't hesitate to talk to me. I don't mind in the least."

Dimitri gave her a small nod. "Thank you, Mercedes. That is very kind of you. And please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or your family," he offered. "It's the least I could do to repay for all of your kindness."

"That's very sweet of you, Dimitri, but I can't think of anything at the moment," Mercedes replied. "Other than being the leader that the Kingdom needs to get through this war, but I already have faith that you'll be a great king."

Dimitri just sipped at his tea, but Byleth noticed how his ears had gotten redder at their friend's words.

"Well, let's talk about something a little more pleasant," Mercedes said cheerfully after an awkward silence. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to since you got to Fhirdiad?" she prompted, which led into a more pleasant discussion about the castle gardens and training.

When it was time to leave, Mercedes gave each of them a big hug.

"Thank you for coming to visit me," she said. "I'm so happy to see all of you again. Please don't hesitate to stop by anytime. Keep any eye on Dimitri and Dedue for me, will you, Professor?"

Byleth gave her a smile. "Call me Byleth," she requested. "And of course I'll keep an eye on them."

Mercedes giggled. "Byleth," she repeated. "Oh, it's strange to say it, but I'll do my best to use your name now if that's what you'd like."

Byleth nodded. "I would."

Mercedes turned to Dimitri. "I know you'll be busy, but I'd be happy to help you with your sewing whenever you get the time," she told him. "After all, you did promise to make a pillowcase for Professor Byleth."

Byleth was happy to see one of Dimitri's rare smiles; he didn't smile as often as he used to. "Thank you, Mercedes," he said. "I'm sure I'll need lots of assistance."

Mercedes hugged Dedue last. Dedue seemed unsure about returning the hug, but he let her embrace him.

"Stay safe, Dedue," she said softly. "I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to you." She took a step back from him. "You should come visit me again soon. I've missed our chats about Duscar, and I want to learn more about you and your people."

"That would be nice," Dedue replied with one of his rare smiles. "I'll have to see if I have the time."

"Dedue, you are more than welcome to visit Mercedes or anyone else," Dimitri told his retainer. "He will have the time, Mercedes."

"Only if you want to, Dedue," Mercedes assured him.

"I would like that," Dedue told them with a nod.

Dimitri clasped Dedue's shoulder. "It's settled then."

The sun was actually shining when they went outside, and it appeared that some of the snow had melted. It was still a bit chilly, and Byleth was glad she had Dimitri's cloak with her. She knew at some point that she'd need to get her own, but for now Dimitri didn't seem to mind if she used one of his.

It had been a pleasant day visiting Mercedes, and Dimitri and Dedue both seemed in better spirits. Mercedes just had that calming effect on people, and it was good they'd visited her. Perhaps they could take the time to visit the other Blue Lions while they were in Fhirdiad. Byleth hoped that by fostering those friendships, Dimitri could have the strength to face what trials were ahead of him. Perhaps they weren't any closer to locating the church leaders, but at least their spirits were lifted by their darling Mercedes.


	9. Letters by Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri takes his friends' advice and writes a letter to Rodrigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post anything for a few months. For some reason, this chapter just did not want to be written. It ended up getting way too long, so I decided to split it into two chapters. I don't know when I'll finish up the second half, though.
> 
> There's another original character in this chapter, but she's pretty minor.

The day after the visit to Mercedes, Dimitri took his friends' advice and sat down to write some letters. The most important one was his letter to Rodrigue, but Dimitri also wanted to follow Byleth's example and send letters to the former members of the Blue Lions house. He considered them his friends, and he wanted to continue that friendship even though they were no longer students at the academy. He'd probably also need to rely on them during this war now.

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _What a mess._ They should have graduated from the academy and get on with their lives, not have to worry about his stepsister's stupid war.

"You should have killed her when you had the chance," the ghost of his father whispered in his ear. “This war would have been ended then, and you would have avenged us.”

Dimitri gritted his teeth and tried to tune his deceased father's voice out. He really didn’t need this right now.

"You should have gone after her instead of searching for your pathetic professor," his father continued.

Dimitri's heart constricted at the thought of what would have happened if he'd gone after Edelgard instead of going to Byleth's aid. It was possible that Edelgard would be dead, but it might have been at the cost of Byleth's life. Could he live with himself if he had chosen killing Edelgard over saving Byleth? He would never know, hopefully.

"No, I can't lose Byleth, too," Dimitri argued aloud. There was no one else in the room, so it wasn't _too_ strange for him to speak like that, right?

"We _will_ have her head," Dimitri added to appease Lambert's demands. "Just not at the cost of the lives I've sworn to protect."

There. That was reasonable, right? He'd protect Faerghus but also get his revenge for the tragedy of Duscur.

"You better not disappoint us," was his father's reply.

Dimitri pushed aside his blank stack of paper and went for the door. He had to get out of that stifling room with only the voices of the dead for his company. He didn’t want to see anyone else right now, but he could at least head to the training grounds and work on his lance skills. That letter to Rodrigue would just have to wait. There was no way he’d be able to write a coherent letter right now.

* * *

Byleth wasn’t shocked to find Dimitri and Dedue at the training grounds. Dimitri liked to start his day with a bit of training and exercise, and Dedue would be there to keep an eye on his liege. Dimitri did not seem to enjoy his training, though. She was disappointed to see that he was back to his usual routine of demolishing the training dummies and breaking weapons with his immense strength. She’d hoped that their visit to Mercedes yesterday would have eased some of his troubles, but the prince seemed just as troubled as he had been of late.

Dedue merely gave her a nod and went back to watching Dimitri train. Byleth stood beside the tall man and crossed her arms.

After a few minutes, Byleth broke the silence between them. “How long has he been at this?” she asked quietly.

Dedue frowned. “About an hour or so,” he replied.

Byleth nodded. There wasn’t much else to say.

After several more minutes of watching Dimitri break the training equipment, Byleth decided that she’d join Dimitri. It was a bit pointless to just stand there while the prince destroyed all of that equipment. Maybe if she trained with him, he would open up about what was bothering him.

In retrospect, attacking Dimitri from behind was probably a really bad idea. Byleth wanted to make a point that Dimitri needed to remain aware of his surroundings in combat, but her plan backfired.

Getting a hit on Dimitri’s exposed back was simple enough, but as soon as she landed a blow with a training lance, Dimitri whirled around. The wild look in his eyes said that he was not in control. Byleth was ready to block his next strike, but she didn’t account for his crest activating. She knew very well that when Dimitri used his crest, his could easily break through his enemy’s defenses, no matter how skilled they were.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to successfully block with her flimsy training lance, so her best bet was to dodge his blow. She jumped back at the moment Dimitri swung his lance at her with all his strength. She wasn’t able to get completely out of his reach in time, though.

She cried out as his wooden lance stabbed her right shoulder, easily cutting through her skin and muscle. It certainly wasn’t a fatal blow, but it still hurt a lot. The training lance shattered, not able to withstand the force of the blow.

“Byleth!” Dimitri shouted, realizing what he’d done. He dropped what remained of his lance and stared at her with wide eyes.

Byleth would not be bested so easily, though. Taking advantage of his distraction, she used her lance to knock Dimitri’s legs out from under him, causing him to tumble to the ground. Without a break, Byleth was at his throat, holding the point of her lance right above the exposed skin.

“Never let your guard down when an enemy is injured,” she reminded him. “That’s when they catch you off guard.”

Dimitri held up his hands. “I yield,” he gasped. His wide eyes were on her injured shoulder. “But you’re hurt. We…We need to get you to the infirmary.”

Byleth grimaced and looked down at her shoulder. She hadn’t been wearing armor and blood was soaking through her white shirt. She pulled back the fabric and noticed that wooden splinters of the lance were still stuck in her body.

“I guess it looks bad,” she acknowledged. “But it’s nothing life-threatening.”

“I’ll let the healers decide that,” Dimitri countered. “I just hit you with my crest. This…This is all my fault.”

Dedue started to tie a bandage around her wound without any comment. Byleth was grateful for his assistance—she knew from experience that tying bandages was not one of Dimitri’s fortes.

“It’s not your fault,” Byleth assured Dimitri with a shake of her head. “If anything, you should be pleased that you managed to get a hit on me like that. Felix would be jealous.”

“I am most certainly _not_ pleased,” Dimitri snapped. “Why in Fodlan would I be _happy_ that I hurt you?!” The self-loathing was clear in his voice.

Byleth sighed. It seemed that instead of helping Dimitri, she had only made things worse for him. “Don’t be mad at yourself,” she told him. “I’m the one who decided to sneak up on you when you were training. I guess I didn’t think your crest would activate right then. You really ought to make more use of it in battle,” she mused. “If we got you sturdier weapons, then…” Yes, she should focus more on how to take advantage of the crest of Blaiddyd—it was a great asset.

“We can discuss that after Cornelia’s looked at your shoulder,” Dimitri interrupted. He took her left hand and started to lead her away from the training grounds.

Byleth felt a sense of dread settle in her stomach at the mention of Cornelia. “Cornelia?” she repeated.

“Yes, our head physician,” Dimitri confirmed.

Byleth tried to pull out of his strong grip on her hand. “I don’t want Cornelia to see me,” she said.

“Professor, we need a healer to see to your injury,” Dedue pointed out, speaking for the first time since the incident. “There are pieces of the lance still in your shoulder.”

“Mercedes is in Fhirdiad, right?” Byleth said. “It’s not that far to her home…” She’d feel much better if Mercedes attended to her.

“Cornelia is much closer,” Dimitri argued. “And we don’t even know if Mercedes is home.”

Byleth stopped and tugged on Dimitri’s hand. “Please don’t take me to Cornelia,” she pleaded. “Dedue’s bandaged my shoulder, so the bleeding has mostly stopped. I’m not in any danger if it takes a little longer to find a healer.”

“Since when are you picky about who heals you?” Dimitri asked, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t trust Cornelia,” Byleth admitted. “I don’t feel safe with her.”

Dimitri frowned. “You’ve met her?”

Byleth nodded. “A couple of days ago,” she explained. “I felt uncomfortable with her.”

“Why?” His face darkened. “Did she threaten you?” His grip tightened on her hand.

She ignored his strong grip, even though it hurt a little. “No, it’s just a feeling I have. But I’ve learned not to ignore my gut instinct, so I’d really rather not have Cornelia treat me.”

Dimitri’s frown only deepened. “While I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, your shoulder still needs medical attention,” he said slowly. “We do have healers at the castle other than Cornelia. Would you prefer to see one of them?”

Byleth nodded. That was an acceptable compromise.

“Very well, then,” Dimitri said, sounding relieved. “Are you able to walk to the infirmary, or do I need to carry you? Th-That is, do you need to be carried?” His face got quite red as he stumbled over his words.

Byleth rolled her eyes. Trust Dimitri to overreact to any injury. “I can walk,” she told him. “It’s my arm that’s injured, not my leg.”

“O-Of course,” Dimitri stuttered. “I thought I’d just check.”

Byleth smiled at him softly. “Thank you for offering.”

“Well, Dedue could carry you—it doesn’t have to be me,” Dimitri remarked.

Byleth frowned. “So you wouldn’t want to carry me?”

“That isn’t what I meant,” Dimitri said hurriedly. His face was still bright red when Byleth looked up at him. “I… Just forget I said anything.”

“Okay,” she said.

For some reason, she felt a little disappointed that he rejected the idea of carrying her. She supposed it was probably inappropriate for the crown prince to carry his former professor through the castle. She wouldn’t have minded, though. Dimitri had carried her in the past, but she’d always been unconscious. She kind of liked the idea of him carrying her while she was conscious, but he was clearly uncomfortable with the prospect. She wouldn’t ask him to do that when he obviously didn’t want to.

Dimitri’s grip had tightened on her hand, and the pressure was starting to actually hurt. Byleth knew that he usually held things tighter when he was upset about something. She didn’t want to say anything and hurt his feelings, but he’d be much more upset if he accidentally broke her hand. Normally she wouldn’t be concerned about such a thing, but she’d seen Dimitri break bones with one hand before. It wouldn’t be too hard for him to crush the slender bones in her hand.

“Dimitri, you’re holding my hand too tightly. Can you loosen your grip?”

He released her hand altogether, which wasn’t exactly what she’d requested. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” he exclaimed. “I didn’t hurt your hand, did I?”

Byleth flexed her fingers. “Nope, my hand is fine,” she assured him.

“Please forgive me,” Dimitri whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Byleth reached for his hand again, but he pulled it away. His sudden rejection stung just as much as the pain in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her torso. “You didn’t hurt me,” she said softly.

“Ha! All I did was puncture your shoulder with my crest,” Dimitri scoffed. “Ugh. I knew it was activating, so I shouldn’t have even tried to hit you in the first place. I am so sorry that I did.” He sounded absolutely miserable.

“Dimitri, I snuck up on you,” Byleth pointed out. “For all you knew, I could have been an assassin. You were just defending yourself.”

“If you were an assassin, you wouldn’t have gotten past me, Professor,” Dedue stated.

“But I did get past you,” she said slowly as she realized something. “You consider me an ally, so you didn’t think I was a threat.”

“Are you implying that you are a threat to His Highness?” Dedue demanded angrily.

“Dedue—” Dimitri began.

“No, I am not a threat to Dimitri,” Byleth told the retainer firmly. “But—”

“That is something an enemy would say,” Dedue growled.

“That’s enough, Dedue,” Dimitri interrupted. “I trust Byleth with my life, and I thought she’d proven as much to you in the last year.” He glared at Dedue. “You were saying, Byleth?”

Byleth gulped. She hadn’t meant to stir up animosity between the two friends.

“The point I wanted to make is that not all the people you think are allies can be trusted,” she explained. “Kronya, Solon, Edelgard…” She swallowed. “They deceived us into thinking that they meant us no harm. I’m worried it might happen again.”

“So you’re saying that we shouldn’t trust anyone?” Dimitri concluded. “That sounds like something _she_ would say,” he snarled.

Byleth shook her head. “That’s not what I said, Dimitri,” she told him. “Trust is important between allies—that is something I firmly believe. I’m just saying that you can’t let your guard down.” Her mind flashed back to how Jeralt had let his guard down around Kronya, and then he’d been murdered. “I don’t want what happened to my father to happen to any of you.”

“I agree with the professor,” Dedue said. “It’s best to be prepared for betrayal. It is why I am wary of others.”

Dimitri grunted. “I hate the thought of betrayal,” he said darkly. “Stabbing an ally in the back like that is one of the most dishonorable acts a person can do. Those who betray their allies like that deserve death in return.”

Byleth wanted to kick herself. Of course she’d pick a conversation topic that would get both Dimitri and Dedue upset. She was doing just great today.

“I just want you to be careful,” was all she said before deciding to change the subject. It would do Dimitri and Dedue no good to continue talking about betrayal. They needed a safer topic.

“Hey, Dedue? Do you know any recipes for sweets from Duscur?” she asked.

Dedue seemed surprised by the sudden change in topic, but he shook his head. “I have never really been into sweets, so I have little experience with them. Duscur food tends to be spicy, not sweet, but there are some desserts,” he explained. “I don’t know if there’s anyone alive who still knows how to prepare them, though.”

“I’ll help you find someone who does,” Byleth promised. “I’m sure someone out there still remembers.” She smiled to herself. “I really enjoyed the dishes from Duscur that you’ve prepared, so I’m sure your desserts are delicious as well.”

“Are you hungry again, Byleth?” Dimitri asked. She was relieved that he didn’t sound as angry as before. “We can get something to eat after we see the healer.”

Byleth thought for a moment and realized that she did feel a bit hungry. It seemed that Dimitri was getting good at figuring out when she was hungry. “Some lunch would be nice,” she said.

“Do you have any requests for the chefs?” Dimitri asked. “They could prepare something while you are in the infirmary.”

“Hm. Sweet buns sound good right now,” Byleth decided. “But I’m fine with anything.”

“Right!” Dimitri said. “I’ll go ask the chefs to… Actually, Dedue, would you tell the chefs to prepare some sweet buns? I’d like to remain with Byleth until after the healer’s seen her. After all, I’m the reason she’s hurt in the first place,” he added quietly.

Not this again.

“Dimitri, if you want to make things up to me, you can stop blaming yourself,” Byleth told him sternly. “I don’t blame you in the least, and I don’t want you to blame yourself either. It bothers me when you do that.”

Dimitri opened his mouth to reply, but Dedue beat him to it. “Perhaps you can discuss this after the professor’s shoulder has been taken care of,” he advised. “We have wasted enough time already. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go see that the sweet buns are made.” He bowed to Dimitri. “Your Highness.”

“I… Thank you, Dedue,” Dimitri said. “And Byleth, we’ll talk after your injury is tended to.” He glanced at her shoulder with worry clear in his eyes.

Byleth gave him a nod. That sounded acceptable to her. After all, Dimitri was much too worried about her injury, and he wouldn’t handle that sort of conversation at the moment.

Byleth wasn’t too concerned the rest of the way to the infirmary, but her heart dropped when she recognized a certain redhead at their destination. “Oh, no,” she muttered. She unconsciously hid behind Dimitri. She didn’t want Cornelia to even see her.

Dimitri looked back at her over his shoulder. “Stay here,” he whispered. “I’ll handle this.”

She nodded and stepped back. She couldn’t see into the infirmary, but she heard Dimitri’s voice loud and clear.

“Pardon the interruption, but may I have a moment of Leila’s time?”

There were gasps and exclamations of “Prince Dimitri!” and “Your Highness!”.

“Your Highness, what an honor it is for you to visit the infirmary,” a familiar voice said. “Did you get injured while training again?”

“Nothing of the sort, Cornelia,” Dimitri replied easily. “I just need to speak with Leila privately.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” a sweet voice answered.

“Thank you,” Dimitri said.

A moment later, Dimitri returned with a short blonde woman with bright blue eyes. She gasped when she saw Byleth. Her eyes flashed to Byleth’s bandaged shoulder.

“I’ll explain in a moment,” Dimitri murmured. “I don’t want to make a scene.”

Leila nodded quietly and followed Dimitri’s lead. He didn’t speak again until they found an empty room, and he ushered them inside.

“Leila, this is Byleth Eisner,” Dimitri introduced them. “Byleth, Leila is one of our best healers.”

“Nice to meet you,” Leila said, giving Byleth a curtsey. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Byleth merely nodded.

“I apologize for the secrecy, but Byleth wanted to avoid going to the infirmary,” Dimitri continued. “I trust that you will keep all of this to yourself, Leila.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” the healer replied.

Dimitri looked relieved. “Thank you,” he said. He turned to Byleth. “I trust Leila completely, so you’re in good hands with her,” he told her.

Leila seemed nice enough, so Byleth hoped she could trust her. She kind of reminded Byleth of Mercedes.

Byleth took a seat on the sofa in the room. “It’s not a bad injury, but I appreciate the help,” she told Leila as she started to take off the bloody bandage.

“Of course,” Leila said. “Here, let me get the bandage off for you. You just relax.”

Byleth dropped her hands and let the healer take over. Leila quietly helped Byleth remove her shirt so that she could get a better look at the injury. Fortunately, Byleth was wearing an undershirt so she didn’t feel too exposed.

Leila frowned when she saw the wound uncovered. “What happened here?” she asked. “It looks like a puncture wound.” She began to apply some ointment that stung.

Byleth grimaced. “Training accident,” she grunted.

“Looks painful,” Leila commented. “Do you want me to get some numbing ointment from the infirmary?”

Byleth shook her head. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Leila replied.

Dimitri spoke up. “Are you sure, Byleth? I don’t mind fetching some.” For some reason he’d turned away from the girls to face the closed door.

“Dimitri, I think it would attract a lot of attention if you went to the infirmary for some ointment,” Byleth pointed out. “I don’t want…to make a scene.” She didn’t want to say Cornelia’s name in front of Leila.

He seemed to get the message. “I understand,” Dimitri said. “I am just so sorry for causing you pain.” He shook his head.

“She’ll be okay, Your Highness,” Leila commented cheerfully. “Not to pry but are these wood splinters in your shoulder?” she asked.

“Yes, they are,” Byleth answered.

Leila turned to get tweezers from her medical kit. “I must admit that I am quite curious what happened, but you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to,” she said.

Byleth glanced at Dimitri’s back. She wasn’t sure how much information he wanted shared. She didn’t mind having Leila know what happened, but it might bother Dimitri if she mentioned that his crest activated.

“I got hit with a training lance,” she said. That sounded like a safe answer.

“My crest activated,” Dimitri added in a hollow voice from across the room. “I hit her with my crest.”

Leila glanced at the crown prince. “She’s going to be just fine, Your Highness,” she assured him kindly. “These things happen. Please don’t blame yourself.”

Byleth sighed. “That’s what I’ve been telling him,” she grumbled. Maybe if the healer told him that, he’d actually listen to her. That seemed unlikely, though.

“You should listen to her, Your Highness,” Leila remarked with a small smile. “Lady Byleth seems very wise.”

“Oh, I’m not a lady,” Byleth corrected her. “I’m just a commoner.”

“I never cared that you’re a commoner,” Dimitri commented. “You’re more of a lady than some noblewomen that I know.” He turned to look at Byleth and Leila, seeming to forget that he was trying to give them some privacy. “Please don’t think less of yourself because of your birth.” His blue eyes were bright and earnest. The darkness still lingered there, but it wasn’t as prevalent now.

Byleth didn’t know how to respond to that. “Thank you,” she finally said after an awkward silence.

“I believe the same about you, too, Leila,” Dimitri continued. “You are just as important as any noble.”

Leila’s cheeks turned pink, and she avoided eye contact, focused on removing the splinters from Byleth’s shoulder. “You are too kind, Your Highness,” she mumbled.

Dimitri seemed to realize that he’d made both women uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and approached them. “Anyway, how is her shoulder?” He looked over the injury intently, as if he were a skilled healer.

“There will be no permanent damage,” Leila assured him. “Once I’ve removed the splinters, I’ll clean the wound again, and then I’ll heal it. She should take it easy for a day or two while the shoulder heals completely.”

Byleth didn’t like the sound of that. “Does that mean I can’t train?” she asked.

“Well, it would be best not to, but if you’re going to train, try training with your left arm for a couple of days,” Leila told her. “How does that sound?”

“It’s doable,” Byleth replied.

Leila smiled and shook her head. “You are just like His Highness,” she said. “Even after an injury, he’s never been able to go a day without training, even if we order him not to.” She seemed to remember that Dimitri was standing right there. “Th-That is, I meant no offense, Your Highness. I…”

Dimitri raised a hand to silence her. “I am not offended, Leila,” he said. “Goddess knows that’s true.” He frowned a little. “But I would prefer it if you didn’t train until you’re fully healed, Byleth. I don’t want you to make it worse on accident.”

Byleth sighed. That was just like Dimitri, always worried about people’s safety. Well, at least when he wasn’t bent on revenge. “Don’t worry, Dimitri. I think I’ll take Leila’s advice and train with my left arm. It might give me the upper hand.” She groaned, realizing that she’d accidentally used a dumb pun. “I sound like Alois, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do!” Dimitri’s sudden burst of laughter was worth it. It was genuine laughter, not just a small chuckle. His delight was contagious, and Byleth couldn’t help but smile. She’d say a thousand stupid puns if it meant that she could listen to Dimitri laugh like that. His eyes seemed clearer, as if the darkness had been dissipated. She loved seeing him happy.

“It’s not even that funny,” Byleth huffed.

Dimitri managed to control himself a little. “That’s what makes it so amusing,” he chuckled.

Byleth couldn’t help but tease him a little. “Hey, Dimitri? Can you make that expression again?” The situation reminded her of a conversation they’d had months ago.

Dimitri seemed to remember it as well, and he gave her that genuine smile again. “Like this?” he asked.

“Yes, just like that. I’ve never seen you smile like this before,” Byleth said, paraphrasing Dimitri’s own words to her months ago. “It’s downright mesmerizing.”

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” Dimitri huffed, trying and failing to look annoyed.

“Maybe,” she replied. “But maybe I really meant what I said.”

Dimitri shook his head. “You flatter me,” he said.

“I’m just stating a fact, Dimitri. I really do like it when you laugh like that,” Byleth told him truthfully. “I like to see you happy.”

Dimitri flushed and avoided her gaze. “If that’s how you feel, I’ll try to be happier a little more often,” he said softly.

“I’d like that very much.”

A sudden itchy sensation in her shoulder brought Byleth’s attention back to why they were there in the first place. Leila was now using magic to seal the wound and speed up the healing process. Leila examined her work before giving Byleth a smile.

“All right, you should be good to go,” she told Byleth.

She turned to Dimitri and curtsied. “And I won’t tell a soul about this, Your Highness,” she promised. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you for healing me, Leila,” Byleth said.

“You are very welcome,” the healer replied with a kind smile. “Do you need me for anything else, Your Highness?”

Dimitri shook his head. “No, that will be all. Thank you for this, Leila.” He bowed. “I am truly in your debt. I will have to make it up to you someday.”

Leila swept a curtsy. “Thank you, Your Highness,” she murmured. “Please feel free to come to me whenever you need assistance. I’m happy to help.”

The young healer gathered her things and left, leaving only Byleth and Dimitri in the room.

Dimitri’s smile faded. “Are you truly all right, Byleth?” he asked.

“Yes,” she told him for the umpteenth time. “I’m perfectly fine now.”

He sighed. “That’s good. I really am sorry that I hit you with my crest. I hate the thought of hurting you in any way.”

Byleth walked over to him and cupped his cheek in her hand. “I know,” she said.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “I promise I’ll be more careful around you. I don’t want to hurt you like that again.”

“I’m not some fragile, porcelain doll, Dimitri,” Byleth reminded him.

“Heh. You are to me, Byleth,” he said solemnly. “With my monstrous strength I could easily break every bone in your body, especially if my crest activated again.”

“I’m tougher than you give me credit for,” she countered. “But speaking of your crest, I’ve been thinking that we can make better use of it in battle. I have some ideas I’d like to try…”

Dimitri groaned. “Of course you would.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing to use your crest,” Byleth noted.

He grimaced. “In my experience, my crest usually only serves for destroying things. I can only think of a couple of occasions when I’ve actually used it to help someone.”

“Well, we can change that,” Byleth replied optimistically. “I can think of many ways your crest can be used to benefit other people.” She smiled. “And I think it’s kind of cute when you accidentally break things, so don’t feel so bad about that.”

Dimitri blushed and looked away. “You do?!” He cleared his throat. “That’s not what I expected you to say.”

“Not all the time,” she clarified quickly, embarrassed that she’d admitted such a thing. “Just some of the time. Like when you break a teacup or your quill.” She shrugged. “It’s endearing.”

Dimitri only looked more flustered and refused to meet her gaze.

“Did I say something wrong?” Byleth wondered. She still didn’t understand what was considered appropriate to tell someone.

“What? Oh, no, you’re fine,” Dimitri assured her quickly. “I’m just a bit embarrassed to hear you say something like that.” He flashed her that smile that made her feel warm inside. “I bet Dedue is getting worried about you, Byleth, so allow me to escort you to the dining hall for lunch.”

Such a gentleman.

“I’ll allow it,” Byleth told him with a smile. She wasn’t about to say no to spending more time with Dimitri.

* * *

Byleth and Dedue kept Dimitri company for the rest of the day, so he never did get back to writing that letter to Rodrigue. It could wait until tomorrow, he figured. It was more important to make sure Byleth was doing okay after he’d hit her with his crest. Deep down, he knew that was just an excuse to spend more time in her presence, but he couldn’t seem to pull himself away from her. He was like a moth drawn to a flame.

When evening came, it was time for them to retire to bed. Dimitri was surprised, but secretly delighted, when Byleth embraced him in front of her bedroom door. She was warm and comforting. She held on a little longer than was considered appropriate, but Dimitri didn’t mind in the least. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Dimitri,” she said. “I hope you sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Byleth,” he whispered. “I hope you have pleasant dreams.”

“You, too, Dimitri. If you have any nightmares again, don’t hesitate to come find me,” she told him.

Dimitri had no intention of disrupting her sleep with his problems, even though it was likely he’d have another nightmare. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Not to his surprise, Dimitri awoke a few hours into the night, sweating and gasping for breath. It was the usual nightmare with the flames of Duscur and people dying at first, but then Byleth had been there. And he’d run her through with a lance. This time, his crest activated, and Byleth cried out and fell to the ground, dead. It had been an accident—he hadn’t meant to kill her. But with his crest and temper, he’d managed to kill the woman who was most important to him.

He woke up at that point, shuddering from how real the dream had seemed. He knew logically that Byleth was fine, but just the thought of slaying her like that was sickening. He’d broken through her defenses today. What if next time his blow was more lethal?

Dimitri tried to get back to sleep, but his racing thoughts prevented him from properly resting. He finally gave up and got out of bed. He pulled on his blue robe over his sleepwear and slipped a dagger into his pocket; he didn’t want to go anywhere unarmed.

He ended up in front of Byleth’s bedroom door before he realized what he was doing. He couldn’t wake Byleth up just because of some stupid nightmare! She needed her rest so her shoulder could fully heal. He may have been a crown prince, but that didn’t mean that he was entitled to waking other people up whenever he felt like it. (His uncle had made sure he’d learned that lesson the other day.)

He covered a yawn and stood in front of her door for a moment longer, debating whether or not to wake her anyway. He wanted to see Byleth, to know for certain that she was okay. But no, there was no need to do that. It was rude, and it was also improper to see a woman at this time of night, even if they were just friends.

Dimitri needed to write that letter to Rodrigue anyway, so after a few minutes of standing there like a fool, he returned to his room. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well use this time to get something productive done.

Dimitri actually struggled quite a bit to put pen to paper, so it was a good thing that he had the rest of the night to write the letter. He tended to spend too much time thinking about exactly what he wanted to write and less time doing the actual writing. It was part of the reason it took him so long to get through essays, letters, and paperwork in general. Well, that and his terrible tendency to snap quills in half when he wasn't paying attention.

After some careful thought and revisions, Dimitri was satisfied with his letter to Rodrigue. He wished he could see Felix’s father in person again, but this would have to suffice for now.

_Dear Lord Rodrigue,_

_I hope you and your family are well and that Felix arrived home safely. I am writing you to inform you of the situation in Fhirdiad and also to ask for your advice on some matters._

_After parting with Felix, I arrived safely in Fhirdiad with Dedue and Professor Byleth, whom you met briefly at the monastery. Dedue has remained at my side, of course, and Byleth is staying at Blaiddyd castle for the time being. At least I can say that we are alive and well, considering the circumstances._

_The current situation could be much better, though. After years of relative peace in Fodlan, we are now at war with the Empire. I desire to protect my people from this threat, and I feel that I can best accomplish this as king. With the church in chaos, however, I am unsure how to proceed with my coronation since the archbishop traditionally crowns the king of Faerghus. As far as I know, Lady Rhea has gone missing since the battle at Garreg Mach, so it is unlikely she will be able to perform my coronation._

_This is where I need your advice, Rodrigue. Do you think it is possible for me to be crowned as king without the archbishop officiating? I only ask this because I want to be the leader that Faerghus needs during this time of uncertainty. I know that I am far from the ideal leader, but I hope to do my best to serve and protect my people. There is only so much I can do as the crown prince; however, I do not see a feasible way to become king at this time. I would greatly appreciate your advice on this matter._

_I eagerly await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

It wasn't the perfect letter, but he thought it got his point across. After some debating, he decided not to mention that Byleth was supposed to be the next archbishop; that wasn't his secret to tell, and he didn't know if his letter would fall into the wrong hands.

He sealed the letter with the royal family's seal—the image of the crest of Blaiddyd—and put it aside to be sent to Fraldarius territory in the morning.

All thoughts of sleep were gone, so Dimitri decided to write some more letters while he was at it. He wanted to write to each of the Blue Lions, so now seemed an appropriate time to do so. Hours passed, and he continued to work into the dead of night, writing letters by candlelight.


	10. Mountain Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth go horseback riding to take a break from their stressful responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter in celebration of finally getting legendary Dimitri in Fire Emblem Heroes! (I'm probably a bit more excited about that than I should be, but oh well.) 
> 
> My writer's block was gone, so I actually got this chapter written fairly quickly, given how slowly I usually update. And it's basically just a bunch of super awkward conversations between the characters. Yeah, I just enjoy making them embarrassed... 
> 
> Oh, and Abby, the gossipy maid, is in the first scene. She's an original character that appeared a couple of chapters ago, just in case anyone forgot who she was. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

Byleth did not plan on starting her day with a makeover. She would have been content to put on her normal clothes and be on her way, but Abby insisted on doing something with her hair. The maid had been pestering Byleth ever since her arrival, so Byleth finally gave in. There wasn’t any harm in it, after all. And she didn’t have anything pressing to do this morning.

Abby thought Byleth would look pretty with her hair up. Byleth didn’t really care, so she just let the maid do as she wished.

"Lady Byleth, may I ask you something?" Abby asked while she brushed through Byleth’s mint locks.

Byleth figured Abby would ask her question, whether or not she gave permission. The maid just seemed to blurt out anything that crossed her mind. "Go ahead,” Byleth replied even though she was tempted to say no.

"Well, as you know, Prince Dimitri will be crowned king soon now that he is of age," Abby began.

"I don't know when that is to take place, if that's what you're asking me," Byleth said bluntly. It was a fact that she hoped to soon rectify.

Abby giggled. "Oh, it’s nothing like that. It's that His Highness will need to choose a queen at some point. Do you happen to know if he's selected a bride, or when he plans on doing so?"

The question caught Byleth completely off guard, and it took her a moment to respond. "I, uh, I don't know anything about that. Dimitri hasn't said anything to me."

Abby sounded a little disappointed. "Oh. Well, I thought for sure… At any rate, a royal wedding will give the Kingdom something to look forward to. And hopefully we'll have a little prince or princess in the castle again," she added with a giggle.

Byleth wasn't sure how she felt about Dimitri getting married… And having a child? It just seemed so soon. "Isn't all that up to Dimitri to decide?" she pointed out.

"Well, yes, to a degree. But His Highness does know that he has a duty to his people to produce an heir," Abby explained. "Having an heir will help bring stability and security to Faerghus. But of course he needs to choose a bride first. I figured that since you're so close to His Highness that he would have spoken to you about this. But surely you have an idea as to who he could choose?"

Byleth felt kind of ill. For some reason, it bothered her that Dimitri might be considering marriage and that he hadn't said anything about it to her. From what she knew of other nobles, it only made sense that he’d have to consider that soon.

"Er… I don't think that's really my business…" Byleth began.

"Oh, don't tell me you're not the least bit curious."

"Abby. I don't want to talk about this. I'm not going to gossip about Dimitri behind his back. And I doubt he appreciates anyone doing so," Byleth replied firmly. Hopefully, Abby would take the hint and not gossip about Dimitri with the other servants, even though Byleth suspected she already did so.

"Sorry, milady. I'll try not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong." Abby sighed. "I just feel like His Highness deserves a family again. We all just want him to be happy."

Byleth's eyes stung at the reminder that Dimitri had basically lost all of his family. Perhaps finding a wife would do some good for him. And she already knew that Dimitri would be an excellent father, whenever that happened.

"I want him to be happy, too," she murmured. "But putting pressure on him like this isn't a good idea. Let him make that decision in his own time."

"Of course, milady," Abby replied demurely.

She perked up again after a moment. “So what about you, Lady Byleth? Do you have a special someone in your life?”

Once again, Byleth really thought it wasn’t Abby’s business. She didn’t think she’d meet someone as nosy as Claude, but Abby was quickly becoming a close contender.

“You know what? Why don’t you tell me about your love life?” Byleth asked. “I’m sure it’s much more fascinating than mine.” It’s not like Byleth actually had a love life to talk about.

And that was how Byleth ended up spending the next half hour listening to Abby prattle on about cute servant boys and dashing knights. Byleth would have preferred some nice quiet, but at least it was better than being pestered about her own love life.

When Abby finally decided that Byleth was presentable, Byleth hurried off to the kitchens. After that awkward conversation, some food sounded very appealing. Maybe she’d cook something for her friends again while she was at it.

* * *

Dimitri wasn’t sure how many hours he’d been working on his letters. He knew he’d been writing for a while, since the morning sunlight beamed through the window. It was probably going to be a nice day outside.

He was so focused on the task at hand that he accidentally snapped his quill pen in half when there was a knock at his door. He hastily threw the broken quill in the waste bin.

"Come in," he called out, managing to not sound as startled as he felt.

Dedue opened the door and entered Dimitri's room. "Your Highness, I came to inform you that lunch is ready," he said with a bow.

"Oh, lunch? Is it already that time?" Dimitri wondered. He'd been at this much longer than he thought he had. "Well, let me finish up this letter, and then I can go to the dining hall for lunch." He decided not to mention that he’d forgotten to eat breakfast, although Dedue was probably aware of that. He was a little surprised that Dedue hadn’t come to check on him sooner.

Dedue nodded. "The professor is waiting for us, so don't take too long," he replied.

Dimitri cursed how his heart leapt at the mention of Byleth. The memory of his nightmare had faded, and now he just wanted to see her again. He missed her kind smile and gentle hands, her pretty eyes and natural grace… The warmth of her touch…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He really shouldn’t daydream about his former professor like that.

With Byleth on his mind, there was little hope that he'd finish this letter to Ashe before he saw her again. Dimitri set aside the letter and stood. "Actually, I can finish these after lunch," he decided. "I wouldn't want to keep Byleth waiting."

Dedue nodded. “Are you going to change first, Your Highness?” he asked.

Dimitri glanced down at his attire and sighed. It seemed he’d been so occupied that he hadn’t thought to get dressed yet. That was very unlike him. It would be quite unbecoming for the crown prince to run around the castle in his robe and pajamas in the middle of the day.

“I’ll get something proper on,” Dimitri told his friend. “You can head to the dining hall without me.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Dedue replied. “Would you like my help in getting ready, or would you prefer some privacy?”

“Oh, that’s not necessary, Dedue,” Dimitri assured him. “If you insist on waiting for me, I’ll meet you in the hall in a few minutes.” That seemed like an acceptable compromise to him. The last thing he wanted was Dedue helping him get his clothes on.

Dedue nodded. “As you wish.”

He left the room, and Dimitri quickly got dressed for the day.

Dimitri was much more excited than was reasonable to see Byleth again. He kept a quick pace as he made his way to the dining hall. He wondered how she was doing, what she'd been up to today, if she'd been warm enough this morning... Oh.

“Dedue,” Dimitri asked, breaking the silence between them. “How is Byleth’s shoulder today?” That should have been the first thing he’d asked when he saw Dedue. No, he should have personally checked on her, not hide in his room all morning.

“The professor seems to be fine,” Dedue told him.

Dimitri glanced at his retainer. “Truly?”

Dedue nodded. “Yes, Your Highness. But if you don’t believe me, you can ask her when we get to the dining hall.”

“I’ll do that.” And Byleth would just tell him that she was fine, even if that was a lie. She always tended to downplay her injuries. Dimitri supposed they were similar in that way.

Byleth smiled and gave him a little wave when they entered the dining hall. Her hair was pulled back today, and Dimitri thought she looked very pretty.

"Byleth," Dimitri greeted her, unable to hide his grin. "My apologies for keeping you waiting."

She shook her head. "We didn't say we were having lunch together ahead of time, so there's no need to apologize," she said. "I asked Dedue to fetch you because I know you tend to skip meals when you're busy."

"Yes, I suppose you are correct," Dimitri admitted with a grimace. He had accidentally skipped breakfast, after all.

Byleth shook her head. "At least you admit it," she said. "I half expected you to claim that you remember to eat every meal." She turned to Dedue with a smile. "Thank you for getting him, Dedue."

Dedue nodded.

“How is your shoulder?” Dimitri asked. “Is it bothering you much?”

Byleth shook her head. “Nope, it’s fine. I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that I did some cooking today, instead of going to the training grounds.”

“Cooking?” Dimitri hadn’t expected her to say that.

Byleth looked down at the bowl of steaming soup in front of her. "Yes. I've never made onion gratin soup before, but I asked Dedue to teach me since I know you like it. I hope it tastes—I hope you like it," she corrected herself. She now knew that Dimitri wouldn't be able to taste it, even though he wanted to.

Dimitri was a little surprised to learn that she'd been cooking for him again. "Thank you," he said, touched that she would go out of her way to make the food he liked. "It smells delicious."

He loved the way Byleth beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, Dimitri. Dedue and I worked hard on it."

The three of them started eating the meal, and the conversation lapsed into silence while they ate. Dimitri did enjoy the smell and the texture of the soup, but what he enjoyed most was seeing the content expressions on his friends' faces. There was just something about good food that could coax a smile out of Dedue and Byleth, who usually were quite reserved. It was good to see them happy.

He was a bit flustered when Byleth caught him looking at her. "You seem to be in a good mood today, Dimitri," she observed.

"I'm just happy to share a meal with the people I cherish most in the world."

The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. He'd been sincere when he said it, but his words could be taken to mean something quite different, especially when it came to a particular woman.

Dimitri's spoon slipped out of his fingers and fell into his bowl. How could he have been so _stupid_ , saying something like that to her? If she didn't know it before, Byleth had almost certainly figured out that his feelings for her were a bit stronger than those for a friend.

Both Byleth and Dedue were staring at him, so he needed to do _something_ to cover up his blunder.

"That is, I'm simply happy to spend time with my friends," he managed to get out, praying that they wouldn't notice how hard he was blushing. "And this soup is wonderful," he continued, not letting either of them get a word in. "May I have seconds?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Dedue said, taking his empty bowl. "It pleases me that you liked the dish so much."

Byleth nodded. "Have as much as you like."

Dimitri used the excuse of eating his soup to avoid talking. Unfortunately, in his impatience, he forgot that the soup was still hot and nearly spit it back out. He had a minor coughing fit, and his eyes watered as the hot soup went down his throat. He coughed into a handkerchief and gratefully accepted the glass of water Dedue pressed into his hand.

"Are you okay, Dimitri?" Byleth asked. "It might be a good idea to wait for it to cool off before you start eating."

Goodness, he was full of blunders today! Why did he have to act like a complete fool whenever Byleth was around?!

Dimitri cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm fine, thank you," he croaked. "Why don't you tell me about your morning?" It was time for a subject change.

Byleth glanced at the pot of onion gratin soup. "I made soup with Dedue," she stated, as if it were obvious, which it should have been.

"Oh, right." Dimitri felt like an idiot for asking the obvious.

"What were you up to this morning?" Byleth asked politely.

"I was writing letters," Dimitri replied. "To the Blue Lions and also one to Rodrigue." He lowered his voice. "I didn't mention your situation to any of them, but I did ask Rodrigue if it would be possible to have a coronation without the archbishop. It's about a day's ride to Fraldarius territory for a messenger, so I don't expect to get a reply for a couple of days."

Byleth nodded. "I hope Rodrigue can help. I still don't know how to get in contact with Seteth."

Dimitri tapped his fingers on the table while he thought. Since Byleth was helping him with Kingdom affairs, he wanted to help her with the church affairs, as well.

"Perhaps I could send a scouting mission to Garreg Mach to look for Seteth," Dimitri suggested. He didn't have much experience working with scouts and spies since other people usually handled that, but he should probably look into gathering information.

"That is a good idea, Your Highness," Dedue observed. "Who would you send?"

"The Kingdom has their own scouts and spies, so I should be able to dispatch some of them," Dimitri mused. He frowned as another thought occurred to him. "However, I don't think I'll be able to do so without my uncle's approval, since he currently has a higher ranking than I do."

"Do you think he'd be against sending out scouts to look for Seteth?" Byleth asked. "I don't see why that would be a problem."

Dimitri shook his head. "No, I think he would be okay with the notion," he replied. "It just means I'll have to interact with him again, and after how the last time went, I'm not anxious to speak with him soon."

"That was because you woke him up though, right?" Byleth asked. "So just wait until later in the day."

"It will probably turn into an argument anyway, but I'll see what I can do," Dimitri promised. "I'd like to help you however I can."

"We can discuss the details later," Byleth said. "I meant for you to have a lunch break, not turn this into an impromptu strategy meeting," she added.

"I don't mind," Dimitri assured her. "These are things I need to think about anyway."

“Would you prefer it if I relayed a message to your uncle?” Dedue asked. “That way you wouldn’t have to speak to him directly.”

The offer was tempting, but Dimitri shook his head. “I can’t ask you to do that,” he said. “My uncle… does not like the people of Duscur. I don’t want you to have to deal with him.” Rufus would most definitely be cruel to Dedue. “I’ll speak with him myself.”

“What if I go?” Byleth offered. “I’m not from Duscur, so that shouldn’t be a problem. I can just say that you’re very busy, which is true. I’ve relayed messages for people at the monastery, so I don’t mind doing it.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Dimitri said. “I’ll just schedule a meeting with him or something.”

Byleth rested her cheek in her hand. “I want to do it,” she said. “Besides, Sylvain told me that your uncle likes women, so he’d probably be more receptive, right?”

Dimitri’s spoon snapped in half.

Oh, he was sure that his uncle would like Byleth, but not in a good way… Dimitri didn’t even want to _think_ about Byleth being with his uncle like that.

“No, I forbid you from seeing my uncle alone,” he growled.

Byleth recoiled a little from the venom in his voice. “Where is this anger coming from?” she asked.

Dimitri took a deep breath to calm himself before answering. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He glanced at the spoon handle in his fist. “Or break the silverware again.”

Dedue just set a new spoon next to Dimitri’s bowl without a word. He seemed to always be prepared whenever this happened.

Byleth frowned. “Why are you upset?”

Dimitri sighed. It was probably best to be honest. "I don't want my uncle to treat you with disrespect," he muttered. "I can't stand the thought of him behaving inappropriately with you."

Byleth thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh, you think that your uncle will treat me the way Sylvain treats women?"

Dimitri averted his gaze, ashamed to have this conversation with her. "Yes," he admitted. "I know it probably sounds stupid, but I don't like the way he looks at you."

Dimitri knew Rufus well enough to recognize when he was interested in a woman. He just didn’t want his uncle interested in _Byleth_ , of all people. Or worse, what if she returned his affection? The thought made him feel nauseated.

He relaxed a little when Byleth placed her warm hand on his shoulder. “Dimitri, it’s sweet of you to worry, but I’ll be fine,” she told him. “I’m capable of protecting myself. And I’d just be delivering a message, nothing else.”

“No, just no,” Dimitri reiterated. “I do not want you anywhere near my uncle.”

“If that’s your wish, I’ll respect that,” Byleth said after a tense moment.

Dimitri sighed. “Thank you.”

Byleth nodded. “You should take an actual break this afternoon,” she said. “It’s obvious that you’re pushing yourself too much.”

“Ha, I suppose you are right, as always,” Dimitri replied with a shake of his head. “Alright. Since you agreed to not seek out my uncle, I’ll relent this once.” He rubbed his chin. “I just don’t know what I would do with a break.”

Byleth smirked. “Well, you did promise to make a pillowcase for me, so you could work on that,” she suggested.

Dimitri wasn’t sure if she was kidding or being serious.

“I’m afraid I’d need Mercedes’s help to do that,” he confessed. “And I don’t want to disturb her two days in a row.”

Byleth’s lips turned slightly downward. “I suppose that’s true. I’m just used to everyone living at the monastery, so it’s easy to get together during the day.”

Dedue spoke up. “Might I offer a suggestion, Your Highness?” he asked.

Dimitri nodded. “Certainly.” It was probably better than anything he could come up with.

“Perhaps you could go on a horseback ride for your break,” Dedue said. “You always seem to be in better spirits after riding.”

“That is a good idea, Dedue,” Dimitri agreed. “It’s been a long time since I last rode the mountain trails.” The idea was actually quite appealing to him. “I could leave right after lunch, so I wouldn’t be out too late by myself.”

Dedue looked alarmed. “Someone needs to accompany you, Your Highness,” he said. “It is not safe for you to be out there all alone. What if something happened, and you needed help?”

Dimitri sighed. “I’ll be fine, Dedue. I’ve done this many times in the past.”

“There wasn’t a war going on then,” Byleth reminded him. “And even I don’t go on long rides by myself. I’d always have my father to go with me.” Her cheeks turned pink. “Or you at the academy.”

Dimitri flushed at the memory of going on long rides, just the two of them. It was probably poor conduct to spend so much time alone with his female professor, but he’d done it anyway. Those were some of his favorite times at the academy, to be honest.

“Would you like to accompany me, Byleth?” Dimitri asked shyly. “I’d love to show you the scenery around Fhirdiad.” He’d wanted to take her to his home for a long time now.

His heart pounded as he waited for her answer, hoping that she’d say yes.

To his relief, Byleth smiled and nodded. “I’d love to go on a ride with you.”

* * *

It was actually a nice day for riding, Dimitri noted as he and Byleth lead their horses along a mountain trail. The sun was out, and even though it was still colder than Garreg Mach, it was warm enough that the snow was starting to melt. He inhaled deeply through his nose, relishing the scent of the pine trees.

Oh, how he had missed home!

Dedue had opted to stay behind, claiming that he didn’t get along with horses, so it was just Dimitri and Byleth out on the ride. Dimitri hoped that Dedue would use this time to tend to the gardens and greenhouse or enjoy one of his other hobbies. Dedue had been working so hard lately, and he deserved a break. Although, Dimitri did wonder if Dedue was just giving him some alone time with Byleth this afternoon.

He glanced over at Byleth, who was quietly observing the scenery. It had taken him some time to adjust to her mint hair and eyes, but now he could barely remember her original teal hair and cornflower blue eyes. He thought she looked beautiful either way. Regardless of her physical changes, she was still Byleth. She was still the most incredible woman he had ever known.

He didn’t realize he’d been staring until Byleth returned his gaze. She cocked her head to the side. “What is it?” she asked.

He blushed, embarrassed that he’d been caught staring at her. “You’re…” _Beautiful._ The word caught in his throat. There was no way he’d say something like that out loud. “You are…” He searched for an adjective that wouldn’t embarrass them both. _Wonderful. Perfect. Amazing._

“I’m what?” Byleth prompted.

“You’re really good at horsemanship,” he blurted out. _Of all the stupid things…_

“Um… thank you?” She looked as confused as she sounded. It was an odd compliment, after all.

“I’d like to thank you for accompanying me,” Dimitri said, slightly regaining his ability to speak like a normal person. “I’ve actually wanted to bring you here for a while now.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Thank you for inviting me.”

After a moment of silence, Dimitri opened his mouth to speak.

“What do you—” he began.

“Tell me about—” she said at the same time.

They both stopped and shared an amused look.

“You go first,” Dimitri prompted.

“Oh, I was just going to ask you to tell me about why you wanted to bring me here,” she said. “It’s not that important. Did you mean to this specific location, or just Faerghus in general?”

“Ah. Well, both, I guess,” Dimitri replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know we came to Faerghus a few times over the school year, but that was always for a mission or dealing with some sort of problem. And I believe you said you only came to Faerghus for jobs as a mercenary, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I wanted to show you a different side of Faerghus, one that’s not overshadowed by conflict.” He laughed, but it was without humor. “I suppose since we’re at war now, the whole Kingdom is overshadowed by conflict. But we’re not in battle at the moment, so I wanted to show you my home. I wanted you to know that there’s more to the Kingdom than politics and fighting.”

“I feel honored,” Byleth said. “I never thought I’d get a tour of Faerghus from the crown prince himself."

Dimitri cringed at the reminder of his title. Was that her way of reminding him of that barrier between them?

He sighed. “You know, sometimes I wish I was born as a commoner,” he said. “To just be known as myself, a normal person, not a prince. I know that many people would give anything to be royalty, but I’ve always felt like it isolates me from other people.”

“Really? I always thought you got along with other people so well,” she remarked. “I’ve actually envied your ability to lead people and make them feel at ease. It just seems to come so naturally for you. I’ve never been very good with people.”

Dimitri looked over at her. “Now that surprises me,” he said. “Perhaps you seemed a bit shy at first, but your actions show just how much you care about people. You’ve never judged anyone on their background or whether or not they have a crest. You go out of your way to make people feel comfortable, and you were probably the best professor at the academy because of that.” He shook his head. “You’re a lot better with people than you give yourself credit for, Byleth.

“Me, on the other hand, I know I intimidate people,” he continued. “I think it most likely has something to do with the fact that I’m royalty. Dedue is my best friend, and I still can’t get him to call me by name. Ashe was always on edge around me.” He shook his head. “Bernadetta von Varley actually screamed and ran away from me.”

“Bernadetta does that with everyone,” Byleth pointed out. “I’m a bit surprised she wanted to transfer to the Blue Lions.”

Dimitri chuckled. “With you as our professor, I wouldn’t have been surprised if the whole academy had wanted to transfer to our house.” He patted his horse’s neck. “I suppose that’s a good thing they didn’t since it would have been a lot more work for you,” he noted.

“It would have been more work for you, too, since you were the house leader,” Byleth replied.

“Perhaps,” he said. “In the end, we had five transfers: Bernadetta, Marianne, Ignatz, Raphael, and Petra. I hope they’re doing all right,” he mused. “I should probably write to them as well, but I doubt they’d want to hear from me.”

“I doubt they’d be upset to receive a letter from you,” Byleth countered.

Dimitri shook his head. “No, I know they were all in the class because of you,” he said. “Between the two of us, I think you’re the only reason Felix didn’t transfer out the first chance he got.”

“You’re giving me way too much credit,” Byleth said. “But I also hope they’re okay, Bernie and Petra especially.” She sighed. “And here we are, talking about our responsibilities again. You were supposed to come out here for a break from these things.”

“I don’t mind talking about our former classmates,” Dimitri replied. “I think I’m the one who brought them up anyway.”

A comfortable silence fell over them. Dimitri took the moment to enjoy the view of the trees and the nearby mountains. The stream next to the path had thawed enough that he could hear the trickling of water. Spring always came later in Faerghus than the rest of Fodlan, but the seasons were changing.

Byleth was the one who broke the silence this time.

“Hey, Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“We never did finish our conversation from before,” she said. “Is it okay if we continue it now?”

“Which conversation are you talking about?” Dimitri asked. They’d had several conversations recently.

“The one from earlier,” Byleth said quietly. “About how I don’t want you to blame yourself for things that aren’t your fault.”

Well, Dimitri would be lying if he said he wanted to discuss that, but if Byleth felt like they needed to talk about it, then they probably did.

“Yes, we can talk about it,” he relented. “What is it you want to tell me?”

She was quiet for a moment, and the only sound was that of their horses’ hooves clopping on the ground.

“I feel sad when you blame yourself for things,” she finally said. “Like yesterday, when I got hurt during training.”

“Well, that _was_ my fault,” Dimitri pointed out.

“It was an _accident_ ,” she retorted. “You didn’t mean to hurt me, did you?”

“Of course not!” he exclaimed. He would never do such a thing!

“Then I don’t blame you for it, and I don’t want you to blame yourself, either,” Byleth said.

“So you don’t want me to take responsibility for my actions, albeit unintentional?”

“No, that’s not.” She sighed heavily. “That’s not what I’m saying,” she explained. “Yes, you should take responsibility for your actions, intentional or otherwise, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up over your mistakes. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

“Ah. I suppose that makes sense,” Dimitri acknowledged. The problem was actually putting it in practice.

“Not only does it hurt yourself when you think that way, but it harms other people as well,” Byleth continued. Apparently, she was in a lecturing mood. “I know Dedue hates it when you do that, and I’m sure your other friends would agree. It’s just not healthy, Dimitri. Yes, you’re going to make mistakes—we all do—but tearing yourself down over them only makes things worse. Learn from your mistakes, instead. Right the wrongs you’ve committed and continue to do your best. That’s what I’d like to see from you.”

Dimitri was quiet while he processed her words. “I… I think you do have a point, Professor,” he said. “But I will need some time to think things over.”

“And now you’re back to calling me ‘Professor’ again, Your Highness?”

Dimitri hadn’t even realized he’d called her ‘Professor’ again. “I’m sorry, Byleth,” he said. “I didn’t mean to. I think it’s just a habit after all these months. I guess it’s easy to slip up when you start lecturing like that.”

“I wasn’t trying to lecture you, Dimitri,” she grumbled. “I just wanted to tell you how I feel. Sorry it came out sounding like a lecture.”

Dimitri looked over at her, but she kept her eyes steadily on the path in front of them. She didn’t look very happy.

“I’ve offended you, haven’t I?” Dimitri said.

She didn’t reply. That was answer enough.

“Look, I’m sorry, Byleth,” he apologized. “It wasn’t my intention to upset you, yet I’ve done so all the same. How can I ‘right this wrong’, as you put it?”

“I’m fine with an apology,” she replied. “Thank you.”

Dimitri still felt bad for offending her, but she’d just get mad if he brought it up again. It was probably best to change the subject at this point.

“I used to ride these trails with Rodrigue, after the Tragedy of Duscur,” he told her. “It was a way to escape castle life and be in nature. I find it relaxes me. What do you think of these woods? I know there’s not a whole lot to see beyond the trees and mountains, but I—”

“It’s beautiful, Dimitri,” she said, cutting off his nervous rambling.

“You really think so?”

She laughed, and it set his heart at ease. “Yes, Dimitri, I think Faerghus is a very beautiful place. I can see why you love it so much.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” he said. “Do you think that you could live here? I know that you moved around a lot as a mercenary, but have you ever thought of staying in one place and making that your home?” He tried to sound relaxed with his questions, but his heart was banging in his chest. He wanted her to tell him that she’s stay in Faerghus with him forever, but he didn’t want to hear her say no.

“I think I could live here,” she replied after a pause. “I never really thought about settling down somewhere until I spent the whole year at the monastery.”

“And what do you think about settling down one day? Raising a family?” Perhaps he was being too forward with these questions, but he truly wanted to know what she thought. Was there someone she hoped to start a family with? Did she even want that?

Byleth laughed. “Raising a family? That sounds like a lovely idea, but I don’t think there’s anyone out there who’d want to marry me.”

_I would._ Dimitri pushed those words back into his throat; there was no way she’d react positively to him saying _that_.

“And what about you?” Byleth asked. “As king, you’ll be expected to marry and have heirs, right?”

It suddenly felt way too hot. Was the sun beating more directly on them? Or maybe it was too warm to keep wearing his cloak?

Why was he talking to Byleth about _marriage_ , of all things?

“I, uh…” Dimitri cleared his throat. “I will be expected to marry—that is correct. And I’ll need heirs, so I’ll most likely have children.”

Now they were talking about children?! Dimitri really wished he could turn back time and never even bring this up, but only Byleth could do that, and it seemed she had no intention to do so.

“I’m sure you’d have very cute children, Dimitri,” Byleth said. “You’d make a good father.”

Oh, how Dimitri wished she wouldn’t say such things! Talking about his future children made him think about having them with _her_ , and he was getting much too excited about _that_.

Besides, there was no guarantee that he’d be around to be a father to his children.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens,” he finally said. He was relieved that he was able to say that calmly. He certainly didn’t _feel_ calm.

“Hm. I think you have a bright future ahead of you, Dimitri,” Byleth remarked. “I look forward to seeing it unfold.”

“I hope you’re right, Byleth,” was his response, even if he doubted there was a bright future for someone like him.

His heart ached to hear that she believed no one would want to marry her. Perhaps he couldn’t be that person, but he had no doubt she’d find someone more suitable and stable to be with.

“And for what it’s worth, I believe that you will find someone who would want to marry you,” he continued.

It was probably too bold of him to say such a thing to her, he realized now that the words were out of his mouth.

_What is wrong with me today? I just keep saying stupid things around her!_

Dimitri tried to think of a way to salvage the situation that wouldn’t hurt her feelings. He couldn’t say he was joking again. When he’d told her that at the Goddess Tower, she’d looked so hurt by his cruelty. He couldn’t do that to her again. And he had meant what he’d said, even if he probably shouldn’t have said it.

There was a long pause while Dimitri tried to figure out what to say.

Byleth was the one to break the silence. “Thank you, Dimitri,” she said. “That’s kind of you to say.”

“Of course,” he replied politely.

“Dimitri, can I ask you something?” Byleth asked.

“Go ahead,” he told her. “I’ll answer to the best of my abilities.”

“Well…” She paused. “You know, I changed my mind.”

“Well, now you have piqued my interest, so you must ask your question,” Dimitri teased.

He looked at her and noticed that she was a bit pink in the face. Was she embarrassed about something? No, he’d never really seen her embarrassed before. That couldn’t be it.

“I don’t want to upset you,” Byleth admitted.

The fact that she was thinking about that before asking the question meant it must be very sensitive. Byleth did have a knack for asking sensitive questions out of the blue. To have her preface one with a warning was worrisome.

“I won’t get upset,” Dimitri promised. He might regret this, but he was very curious about her question now.

She sighed. “Okay. When you said you need to get married, do you know when that will happen?”

Yep, Dimitri regretted making her ask the question. He wasn’t upset, per se, but he was awfully embarrassed.

“I… do not have a wedding planned, if that’s what you’re asking,” he replied, trying to not to show his reaction to her question.

“Oh. Are you engaged, then?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri somehow managed to not snap his reins in half, although he had to consciously make an effort not to squeeze them.

“Uh… No, I’m not married,” Dimitri foolishly blurted out. “That is, I’m not _engaged_ ,” he hastily corrected himself.

There was a very awkward silence.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth finally said. “That was a stupid question to ask.”

“It’s all right,” Dimitri tried to assure her, but it sounded false to him. “And, for the record, I’d let you know if I was engaged.” It would be cruel of him to keep that information from her.

“Oh, yes. That makes sense,” Byleth said quickly. “It was dumb of me to ask you that… I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t worry about it,” Dimitri told her. “We both know I’ve said my share of stupid things to you.” Oh, that did not come out how he’d meant it. “That is, I’m not saying that you said anything stupid…”

“Well, I did say something stupid,” she remarked. “I was just curious, really, because you’ve never mentioned it before,” she explained. “Several nobles at the academy would tell me about possible engagements and things, so I guess I was just wondering if you had to deal with the same thing.” She sighed. “I guess we’re too far into this discussion for me to turn back time and not bring this up.”

Dimitri gave her a sharp look. “Have you ever used your abilities to undo a conversation we’ve had in the past?” he wondered. The thought hadn’t really crossed his mind until now. It wasn’t a pleasant prospect.

“No, I would never do that,” Byleth told him. “Sometimes it’s tempting, but I only use Divine Pulse when it’s a life-or-death scenario.” She was frowning slightly. “I just feel bad that I even asked you about this in the first place.”

Dimitri shook his head. “I was the one who made you ask me, so the fault lies with me.”

Her frowned deepened. “And now we’re back to your taking the blame for anything that goes wrong,” she sounded a little angry now.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to do that again,” Dimitri said. “Perhaps we should just forget this conversation ever happened and move on.” That sounded like the sensible thing to do to him.

“I won’t forget, but I won’t bring it up again, if that’s what you want,” Byleth remarked. “Just…” Her voice softened. “Invite me to your wedding whenever that happens.”

“Of course you’ll be invited, Byleth,” Dimitri assured her. “It wouldn’t be the same without you there.”

“Thank you, Dimitri,” she said softly. “That means a lot to me.”

“You should invite me to yours as well, whenever that day comes,” Dimitri added.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” she promised.

Dimitri gave her a wistful smile. “I look forward to it.” He wanted Byleth to experience that happiness, even if it couldn’t be with him.

They moved on to less serious conversations during their ride, which Dimitri was grateful for. That had been one of his most awkward conversations ever with Byleth, and he’d gotten dangerously close to saying things that he shouldn’t.

Dedue was waiting for them when they returned to the castle. Dimitri’s good mood from the ride diminished when he saw his friend’s expression—Dedue did not look pleased.

“Your Highness, you’re back… Something’s happened,” Dedue informed them.

“What is it, my friend?” Dimitri asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

Dedue took a deep breath. “There’s been another revolt in Duscur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there are problems in Duscur again. Definitely not good right now! Sorry about that minor cliffhanger! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.
> 
> I debated whether or not to have transfers to the Blue Lions house in this story. In my first playthrough, I recruited everyone except for Leonie (sorry, Leonie!), and my second one I recruited everybody. (I felt so bad about killing Leonie in my first playthrough!) It seems a bit silly to have everyone transfer to the Blue Lions in this story, however. So in the end, I just picked some of my favorite students from the other houses: Bernadetta and Petra from the Black Eagles, and Marianne, Ignatz, and Raphael from the Golden Deer. I like a lot of the students, though, so it was hard to narrow it down!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	11. Plans for Duscur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of the revolt in Duscur, Dimitri and the others make plans to prevent another tragedy.

Byleth quietly listened while Dedue explained the situation in Duscur to them. The details were a bit fuzzy, but it sounded like there had been a minor battle between the men of Duscur and the Kingdom army in the region. Dedue hadn’t heard an exact casualty count, but some lives had been lost on both sides. Dedue didn’t know much else, but he knew that Lord Kleiman had sent a missive to Rufus.

Dimitri’s frown deepened as Dedue spoke. All of his good humor from their ride was gone, and he was completely serious again.

“Thank you for telling me about this,” Dimitri told Dedue when the retainer had finished his tale. He looked back at Byleth. “I must speak with my uncle immediately, but I’d like both of you to meet me in the parlor afterwards.”

There was nothing else for Byleth and Dedue to do, so they just went straight to the parlor. Neither of them said a word while Dedue tended to the fire. Byleth stared into the flickering flames, watching them burn the large logs in the fireplace.

Byleth felt bad for the stress Dimitri must be going through. Not only did they have Edelgard’s war to worry about, but now the situation in Duscur had taken a turn for the worse. And they were still no closer to getting Dimitri on the throne. It felt like everything was falling apart.

And Dedue… He was probably worried about his homeland. Byleth knew how much Duscur meant to him. Hearing that there was another revolt was probably devasting for him.

“I’m sorry about Duscur,” she murmured.

“It’s not your fault,” Dedue replied.

“I still feel bad about it. What do you think will be done?” she asked.

Dedue shrugged. “If His Highness doesn’t intervene, there will probably be another slaughter of my people. The people of Duscur deserve no mercy for the sin of regicide.”

“But the people of Duscur didn’t actually kill King Lambert,” Byleth pointed out. That’s what Dimitri told her, and she believed him.

Dedue shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. People believe we are responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur, so they treat us like murderers. There will be no mercy.”

Byleth swallowed. “Dimitri will figure something out,” she said. “I trust him.” She didn’t want the extra responsibility to be placed on the prince’s shoulders, but there was little she could personally do about it. She was not in a position to avert a tragedy, whereas Dimitri was.

“Did His Highness enjoy the horseback ride?” Dedue asked.

Byleth nodded. “I think so.” She sighed. “I don’t think he’s very happy anymore, though.”

“At least he got out of the castle for a few hours,” Dedue remarked. “The fresh air will have done him some good.”

“I suppose that’s true,” she acknowledged.

They lapsed into another silence. Neither of them was very talkative, so this was normal when they were alone together. Byleth didn’t mind, though; she simply enjoyed Dedue’s company.

Dedue was the first to speak this time. “Professor, I am sorry for what I said yesterday.”

Byleth looked at him, unsure what he was talking about.

“I accused you of planning to harm His Highness,” Dedue clarified. “After all you have done to protect and help him, I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

"It’s okay,” Byleth told him quietly. “Thank you for the apology.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“I will not doubt you again,” Dedue vowed. “I know that you mean His Highness no harm.”

Byleth nodded. “He is very important to me. I don’t want him hurt.” She’d rather put herself in harm’s way than see Dimitri get hurt.

“I know.”

“Do you think we could make some chamomile tea while we’re waiting?” Byleth asked. “Maybe it would help cheer Dimitri up.” They could all use some cheering up after the news about Duscur.

Dedue stood up. “I’m sure His Highness would appreciate that,” he agreed. “I’ll go get a tea set ready.”

He left the room, and now Byleth was alone in the parlor.

She was still internally cringing at the conversation she’d had with Dimitri while they were riding horses. _I asked him if he was engaged! What was I thinking?!_ She wanted to blame the gossipy maid for putting the idea in her head, but she was the one who’d asked him outright. She was such a fool.

At least she knew that she’d be invited to Dimitri’s wedding, whenever that happened. She hoped Dimitri would be happy with whomever he ended up marrying. He was such a kind, tender young man, and he deserved to have that happiness. Of course, marriage was probably very low on Dimitri’s priority list, considering the current situation.

There was a polite knock at the door, and then Dimitri entered the parlor, as if he’d been summoned by her thoughts about him.

He gave her a small bow. “Byleth, thank you for waiting for me.” He glanced around the room. “Where is Dedue?”

“He went to get some tea,” Byleth informed him. “I thought it might help you feel better.”

Dimitri gave her a smile. “That’s very kind of you,” he replied. “How are you holding up? I’m sure this is stressful for you, as well.”

“It’s probably more stressful for you,” Byleth remarked. “I’m just a bystander, really. But I’ll help with whatever you need.” She didn’t want to make it sound like she didn’t care about Duscur at all, which was far from the truth.

“Thank you, Byleth,” Dimitri said with another small bow. “I truly appreciate your help.”

She rested her chin in her hand. “How did things go with your uncle?” she asked.

Dimitri scowled. “About as well as I expected.”

So not that well, then.

He began pacing the room. “I’ll tell you everything, but I’d prefer to wait until Dedue returns so I don’t have to explain it twice.”

Byleth shook her head. “Of course you’d show up right after Dedue left. You just have the perfect timing.”

She was rewarded with a small smile for her quip. “Yes, I suppose I do,” Dimitri chuckled. He’d paused in his pacing.

Byleth patted the spot next to her on the sofa. “Come sit,” she requested.

She smiled when he did as she asked. She felt like he’d be more relaxed if he weren’t pacing around the room.

Neither of them could think of anything to say, so they just sat there in companionable silence. Byleth rested her head against his shoulder—she was more comfortable that way.

After a moment, she felt Dimitri wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Byleth snuggled closer to him, trying to get as much warmth as she could.

“Is… this alright?” Dimitri asked hesitantly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” she wondered.

“I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Byleth closed her eyes and relaxed. “I could never be uncomfortable with you, Dimitri,” she sighed. She might have to make a conscious effort to not fall asleep resting on his shoulder again.

“That’s good to hear,” Dimitri murmured.

“You’re very warm,” she noted. “It’s nice.”

She felt him rest his cheek on top of her head and take a deep breath.

“Byleth, I—”

There was a knock at the door.

“Speaking of perfect timing,” Byleth grumbled. She didn’t want that moment between them to end, and she wanted to know what Dimitri was going to say. But of course he wasn’t going to finish his thought when Dedue was there.

She felt Dimitri chuckle before he pulled away from her a little. His arm was still around her, but she felt colder now.

“Come in,” Dimitri called out.

Dedue entered with a cart in tow. Just as Byleth had asked, he’d prepared the tea for them.

“Your Highness, you’ve returned,” Dedue said. “Please have some tea to warm you up.”

“Thank you, Dedue. I’ll have some after Byleth has been served,” Dimitri replied.

“Of course,” Dedue agreed with a small nod. He poured a cup of tea and passed it to Byleth. “Here you are, Professor.”

“Thank you, Dedue,” she murmured. The cup was still too hot, so she set it on the table.

After they’d all been served, Dimitri said, “Thank you, both of you, for waiting for me. I wanted to speak with you immediately after I’d talked with my uncle.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m afraid the situation is rather dire in Duscur. Fighting broke out between the Duscurians and the Kingdom soldiers yesterday. We know of twenty casualties from both sides.

“Lord Kleiman has asked my uncle to send reinforcements to deal with the insurrection,” Dimitri continued. “I’ve talked my uncle into waiting to send the reinforcements, but he told me that I need to come up with an alternative solution by morning, one that will be beneficial to the Kingdom.”

“That’s not a lot of time,” Byleth noted.

Dimitri sighed. “Agreed. I’m afraid it will be a late night for me, but I’m used to it. Please don’t feel like either of you need to stay up on my behalf, though. This is my problem to work through.”

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but it is also my problem,” Dedue countered. “Duscur is my home, and what happens to the people affects me.”

“That is true, Dedue,” Dimitri acknowledged. “I just didn’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Well, I’m not going to let the two of you stay up all night while I go to bed,” Byleth told them. “I’ll help, too.”

Dimitri gave her shoulders a small squeeze. “Thank you, my friends,” he said. “I admit I feel better not having to figure this out by myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to do this by yourself,” Byleth remarked. “It’s okay to ask for help from others.”

“Do you have a plan, Your Highness?” Dedue asked, leaning in closer.

“Somewhat,” Dimitri admitted. “I would like to go to Duscur myself, like we did last time this was an issue, but my uncle doesn’t approve of that idea. He thinks I might be targeted since I will ascend the throne soon, so I’ll be safer in the capital. Well, actually, that’s what his advisors said, but I am inclined to agree with them on this issue,” Dimitri clarified. “Also, I’d like to be here in case any other issues come up while Duscur is being dealt with.”

Byleth nodded. “That makes sense,” she agreed. “So what is your plan?”

“I think it would be best if Dedue led the reinforcements to Duscur,” Dimitri announced. He turned his attention toward Dedue. “You’ve graduated from the officers’ academy, so there will be no issue with you leading the troops. My hope is that you can peacefully stop this madness before it gets worse.”

Dedue nodded. “Understood. I will accept this assignment if that is your command.”

Dimitri sighed. “I don’t consider it a _command_ , Dedue. It’s just an idea right now. I’m open to suggestions.”

“I could go with Dedue,” Byleth offered. “That way he could have backup if things get out of hand.”

“I would prefer it if you stayed here with His Highness, Professor,” Dedue rumbled. “I do not want to leave him unprotected while I am gone.”

“I appreciate that, Dedue, but I am more concerned about you,” Dimitri replied. “Tensions will be high in Duscur, and I do not want you to be by yourself if things get out of hand.”

Byleth frowned at that. She wanted to help Dedue, but she was also worried about something happening to Dimitri while they were gone. “I agree with Dedue,” she told them. “I should stay here to protect Dimitri.”

“Byleth, I am capable of defending myself,” Dimitri huffed.

Byleth pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I know that, Dimitri, but I want to help protect you,” she said. “I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you.”

Dimitri frowned, clearly not pleased with this solution. He looked over at Dedue. “But Dedue—”

Byleth silenced his protest with a finger to his lips. “We won’t send Dedue alone,” she told him. “I don’t want anything to happen to him, either. I think if we ask one of the Blue Lions to accompany him, we could find someone capable to join Dedue.”

“It’s a bit last minute…” Dimitri pointed out. “And most everyone is in their territories, none of which are directly on the way to Duscur. Whom would you send?”

“Mercedes,” Byleth replied. “She’s here in Fhirdiad, so she could travel with Dedue the whole way. She’s a skilled healer, so she can be there if anyone gets wounded. And she’s very compassionate, so I’m sure her presence would help ease the tensions some.”

Dimitri rubbed his chin while he considered her proposition. “You do make a good point, Byleth, but what if Mercedes is unable to accompany Dedue, or if she refuses to join him?”

“This is our sweet Mercie we’re talking about,” Byleth reminded him. “I don’t think she’d refuse to help if we needed her. And if she can’t come for whatever reason, maybe we could contact Felix and have him meet Dedue there.” It made sense to her, and she hoped Dimitri would see the logic in the plan.

Dimitri actually smirked. “You want to send _Felix_ to assist Dedue with a peaceful diplomatic mission? We are talking about the same Felix, right?”

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius,” Byleth confirmed. “So unless you know any other Felix’s…”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. “Please explain, then. I don’t understand how Felix would _peacefully_ resolve this.”

“Simple,” she replied. “He’d just glare at everyone until they fled in terror and went home.”

She was rewarded with a laugh. “That’s funny.” Dimitri shook his head with suppressed amusement. “But seriously, why Felix?”

Byleth shrugged. “Honestly, he was the first person who came to mind. He’s good in a fight, and I trust him. And his territory isn’t as far away as the others. But this is only a plan B if Mercedes can’t go.” As much as she liked Felix, Byleth knew that he was probably the worst candidate of the Blue Lions for a diplomatic mission.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. “So we just put all our hopes on Mercedes being able to go?” He didn’t sound so sure of her plan.

“Hey, this is the best thing I can come up with,” Byleth defended herself. “Unless you have something better. How about this: Dedue stays here with you, and I go handle the Duscur situation all by myself.”

Dimitri scowled. “Dedue is more suited to this task since he is familiar with the ways of Duscur and of Faerghus. And you’re supposed to be taking it easy after your injury.”

“So you’re saying I couldn’t do it?” Byleth narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like the thought that he doubted her ability to carry out this task. “I can—”

Dedue cleared his throat. “Professor, may I say something?” he asked politely. It was just like they were in class again, having an intense debate. Dedue would usually raise his hand at some point and suggest the best answer.

Byleth almost laughed when she turned and saw that Dedue was actually raising his hand, as if they were in class.

“Yes, Dedue,” she conceded. “Go ahead.”

Dedue lowered his hand. “Thank you,” he said. “I think both you and His Highness make good points but arguing about this isn’t going to get us to a solution.”

“I would say we were debating, not arguing,” Dimitri remarked. He crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke.

Dedue shook his head. “To me, it seemed that you were debating, but then that debate turned into an argument,” he noted. “But that isn’t important at the moment. What matters is that we figure out a solution quickly so that His Highness can get to bed.”

“Dedue,” Dimitri grumbled. “I think some things are more important than my bedtime. It’s not like I’m a child anymore.”

Byleth rested her cheek on her palm. “Well, I’m getting a bit sleepy, so I would like to get this wrapped up.”

Dimitri frowned at her. “You can go to bed whenever you wish,” he reminded her. “I’m not forcing you to stay here.”

“I won’t be able to sleep if I know that you’re up all night worrying about this,” Byleth pointed out.

“Professor, Your Highness, I wasn’t finished speaking,” Dedue interrupted their bantering calmly. “May I finish?”

Dimitri gestured to his retainer. “Please continue, Dedue. I won’t cut you off anymore.”

Byleth nodded in agreement. She hadn’t meant to get so caught up in this that Dedue couldn’t even get a word in. She wasn’t usually like this. What was wrong with her tonight?

“I think we are all overly tired and aren’t thinking clearly anymore,” Dedue began. “My suggestion is that we come to a possible solution and get some sleep. We’ll think more clearly in the morning.”

“I only have until morning to get this figured out,” Dimitri reminded him.

“We can modify the plan after you inform your uncle about it,” Dedue pointed out. “I think His Highness is correct in saying that I should go to Duscur. But I agree with the professor’s plan that Mercedes accompany me for this mission. I think it is a good idea. And if you really want Felix to meet me in Duscur, I am able to work with him. The professor should remain here to protect His Highness. That is all I have to say."

Byleth felt the urge to smile. As usual, Dedue had eloquently voiced the most logical solution to the problem. He would be perfect for handling this messy situation in Duscur.

She realized Dimitri was looking at her.

“Well, Byleth,” he said. “What do you think? I believe Dedue’s suggestion is the best we’re going to get tonight.”

Byleth nodded. “I agree.”

Dimitri sighed. “It’s settled, then. I’ll tell my uncle our plan first thing in the morning and send for Mercedes.” He brushed some blond hair out of his face. “Thank you for your input, Dedue. Without you here, we’d probably be at this all night. I’m not sure how I’ll manage without you.”

“You will have the professor with you,” Dedue reminded him. “And I hopefully will only be gone a few days. Now, I suggest we get you to bed, Your Highness. You’ve had a long day. You and the professor both need your rest.”

Dimitri stood and covered a yawn. “Yes, I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “Once again, thank you, both of you, for your input and advice. I truly appreciate it.”

Dedue started to clean up the tea set, but Dimitri stopped him. “Leave it, Dedue. You also need your sleep. One of the servants can take care of it in the morning. They clean this room daily.”

Dedue nodded. “As you wish,” he said.

Byleth and Dedue followed Dimitri out of the parlor. Dedue was right; they really did need to get to sleep. She felt exhausted after the day’s events. Had she really made onion gratin soup this morning with Dedue? And did she and Dimitri have their ride only that afternoon? It felt like a week ago.

Dimitri and Dedue walked Byleth back to her room. They didn’t speak at all until it was time to say goodnight.

“Goodnight, Byleth,” Dimitri started.

Byleth grabbed his wrist. “Wait, I’d like a word with you,” she murmured.

Dimitri nodded. “Dedue, would you give us a moment, please?”

“Of course.” Dedue stepped out of earshot, but he was still in Dimitri’s line of sight. Byleth had a feeling that he wouldn’t go to bed himself until he knew Dimitri had gone to bed.

“What is it?” Dimitri asked in a low voice.

“Um… I wanted to thank you for taking me riding with you and also to apologize,” she said.

“Apologize?” Dimitri raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

Byleth rubbed her arms. The weather was improving, but it was still a chilly night.

“Dedue wasn’t wrong about us arguing back there,” she murmured. “It was starting to turn into an argument on my end when he stepped in.” She shook her head. “I’m not sure why I felt so angry.”

“I think Dedue is right: we’re both overly tired,” Dimitri remarked. “People tend to get upset more easily when they’re tired. Don’t worry about it.”

Now that he mentioned it, Byleth did realize that Dimitri looked absolutely exhausted. It had been a long day, but it was more than just that. He’d been under a lot of pressure lately—no, his whole life, really—and it was obviously taking its toll on him.

_He needs a hug._

Byleth took that step forward and wrapped her arms around Dimitri. “Hey, we’re going to get through this,” she murmured in his ear. “I know it’s hard, but we’ll find a way.”

Her breath caught in her throat when Dimitri returned the hug, holding her tightly in his arms. She felt warm and secure in his embrace. She didn’t want him to let go.

“Thank you, my friend,” he choked out after a moment. Byleth was startled to realize that he was on the verge of tears. “I needed to hear that.”

Byleth stroked his hair gently. “Of course,” she said softly. “I meant every word.”

They held each other like that for a few more precious moments. Byleth finally decided that she needed to be the responsible one.

“We should get to bed,” she whispered. “I don’t want to keep Dedue waiting, and you need your sleep.”

Dimitri tightened his embrace briefly before letting her go. He took her hand in his and ran his gloved thumb over her skin. “Thank you, Byleth, for everything,” he murmured.

Then, like he had a couple of nights ago, he raised her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. Byleth got that strange, but pleasant, feeling in her chest again.

“Goodnight, Byleth,” he said before releasing her hand and turning to go.

Byleth had the sudden irrational urge to kiss his cheek, but she stopped herself just in time. He was already dealing with enough, and she wasn’t sure how he’d react to that.

“G-Goodnight, Dimitri,” she stuttered before fleeing to her room.

She leaned against the closed door and pressed her hand to her chest. She didn’t understand where these feelings were coming from or what they meant. It scared her, but she also liked it. She remembered people talking about how wonderful it was to find someone and fall in love.

Was that it? Did she… _like_ Dimitri? Not as a friend, but in the way that a woman likes a man.

No, no. She shouldn’t be thinking like that. She was just tired, and all that talk about marriage today was on her mind. That was all. It wasn’t like she was _in love_ with Dimitri. After all, he would probably get married soon, and it was not going to be to a commoner like her. She shouldn’t even be thinking about such things. Hopefully, she’d just sleep this off, and these emotions would be gone in the morning.

Still, a tiny part of her didn’t want these emotions to go away. But Byleth quieted that part of herself and crawled into bed. She was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Dimitri didn’t have his usual nightmares that night. Instead, he dreamed of Byleth. They were in the gardens at the monastery, seated where they had their tea. For some reason, he was offering her another glass of grape juice, of all things. She smiled and accepted the drink.

“Thank you, Dima,” she sighed. “This must be my eighth cup today. Grape juice is such a weird craving.”

“Craving?” he asked.

Byleth cocked her head in confusion. “Did you forget? Dima, I’m pregnant.”

She stood up from the table, revealing her swollen, pregnant belly. She caressed it tenderly.

“We’re going to be parents,” she announced.

Dimitri woke with a start, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He had not expected to have a dream about _that_ , and he instantly felt guilty for even subconsciously entertaining the thought of having a child with Byleth. He sat up and massaged his temples.

_It’s just because we were talking about children today. Nothing else._

“Why would she want to have a child with a monster like _you_ ,” Glenn sneered.

“She wouldn’t,” Dimitri agreed.

He groaned and flopped back on the bed. At least it wasn’t another nightmare about flames and beheadings; he should be grateful for that, he supposed. And he had enjoyed the dream until the twist at the end.

Byleth, carrying his baby… It was a pleasant thought, but that’s all it was: a fantasy. There was no way she’d want to have _his_ baby. It would probably inherit his crest, and its immense strength would manifest itself in the womb. The baby would hurt her, albeit unintentionally, and she’d be in pain while carrying his child. He couldn’t subject her to that.

He didn’t want to subject _any_ woman to that. But he would need an heir, so some poor girl would have to endure that, just so that Dimitri’s bloodline could continue.

Dimitri had heard about how difficult his mother’s pregnancy had been with him, and then she’d died not long after giving birth. She’d died in the plague, but Dimitri had a sinking feeling that her health was compromised because she’d been expecting him, a monstrous child. A boar. His birth mother would probably be ashamed of how he’d turned out. Was he going to sentence another woman to his mother’s fate, just so he could have an heir?

Well, there was no way he was going back to sleep after a dream like that. And he hadn’t gotten around to training during the day, so Dimitri decided to just get up and head to the training grounds for a while. Maybe he’d feel tired enough to sleep again after that.

The training grounds were empty, but that was expected since it was the middle of the night. He grabbed a training lance and began to go through his training routine. After a while, his mind felt more at ease, so he went back to his room and managed to get a few more hours of sleep in.

* * *

Dimitri actually felt more refreshed when Dedue woke him up for the day. There was a lot to do today, so Dimitri needed to get an early start on the day.

First, he’d have to speak with his uncle again (which he was dreading). Then, he needed to send a message to Mercedes, asking her to come to the castle. It would be best to explain the situation in person. Speaking of messages, he also really needed to get that letter sent to Rodrigue. And make sure Dedue was ready for his journey to Duscur. And a whole score of other things.

It was going to be a busy day.

Before breakfast, he sent a message to Mercedes, asking for her presence at the castle as soon as possible. He also gave Rodrigue’s letter to a courier who would leave that morning. Dimitri slipped in Felix’s letter, too, since that was finished, but he had no idea if Felix would actually read it. He decided to speak with Rufus until after breakfast, hoping his uncle would be in a decent mood then.

The memory of his dream returned when he saw Byleth at breakfast. His eyes went to her flat stomach, which had been round with his child in his dream. He instantly felt guilty about the strange thrill he got at the thought. He liked it a lot more than he should.

Dimitri couldn’t get those embarrassing thoughts out of his mind, so he felt more nervous than usual around Byleth the whole meal.

Byleth seemed quieter than usual today, and since Dedue was rarely talkative, it was a mostly silent breakfast.

Dimitri did wonder one thing, though.

“Byleth, do you happen to like grape juice?”

She just stared at him for a moment. “Grape juice?” she repeated. “I haven’t had it much, but I like it. Isn’t that a drink from Brigid, though? I wouldn’t think you’d have that sort of thing in Faerghus.”

“We do have some grapes in the greenhouse here, but probably not enough for grape juice,” Dedue supplied. “I think we’d have to import it, Your Highness. It might be pretty expensive, though.”

“Why the sudden question about grape juice?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri couldn’t possibly tell her that he was mentally contemplating needing to get a nine-month supply of grape juice in the future. That would just lead to more uncomfortable questions. (And now that Dedue pointed it out, that would be _extremely_ expensive.)

“Oh, I was just wondering,” Dimitri replied casually.

“Hm. Well, do _you_ like grape juice, Dimitri?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri shrugged. “It’s fine. I don’t have many preferences about drinks.” It was kind of hard to prefer one drink over another when he couldn’t taste the flavor. “Grape juice has a nice smell, though.”

Byleth nodded. “I see.”

No one brought up another conversation topic, and they lapsed into silence again.

A servant approached Dimitri once he had finished breakfast.

“Your Highness,” he said with a bow. “I am here to inform you that Miss Mercedes von Martritz has arrived at the castle. She claims that you requested her presence.”

Dimitri nodded. “I did. Please escort her to the parlor. I will be there shortly.”

The servant gave Dimitri another bow and then left to do the prince’s bidding.

Dimitri turned to Dedue and Byleth. “Well, shall we go meet Mercedes?”

* * *

Mercedes was already in the parlor by the time they got there. She stood up and curtsied when Dimitri and the others entered the room.

“Hello, Dimitri,” she greeted. “And Dedue, and you, too, Pro—I mean, Byleth,” she corrected herself with a giggle. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Dimitri bowed. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“Well, it sounds like it’s urgent, so I hurried over as fast as I could,” Mercedes told him.

Dimitri frowned slightly. “I hope I didn’t mess up your day or anything.”

The healer shook her head. “Nope. I told you to send for me if you needed my help, so here I am! What do you need help with? I’m guessing this isn’t a sewing problem.”

Dimitri chuckled. “No, this isn’t about sewing, although I will need help with that at some point.” He gestured to the couch. “Please have a seat, and I’ll tell you what’s going on.”

Mercedes listened quietly, but attentively while Dimitri explained the situation in Duscur to her.

“Another rebellion in Duscur…” she mused. “I thought things would be okay after we went there during the school year.” She looked to Dedue. “I’m sorry things aren’t going well in Duscur, Dedue. This must be really hard for you.”

Dedue nodded. “Thank you for your concern.”

“So what can I do to help?” Mercedes asked.

“I would like to avoid another senseless slaughter in Duscur, so I plan to send Dedue to lead the Kingdom soldiers that Lord Kleiman requested,” Dimitri explained. “And I don’t want to send Dedue to Duscur by himself, so Byleth suggested that perhaps you could accompany him,” he concluded. “It’s up to you, of course, but that’s why I asked you to come here today. So, will you go to Duscur with Dedue, Mercedes?”

Mercedes looked a little surprised at the request. “Oh, my. I don’t know if I’d be much help, but if you think I’d be of any use…” She glanced at Byleth, since the former professor was the one who’d suggested sending Mercedes.

“I know you will be a great help if you go,” Byleth assured her. “You’re a very skilled healer and have a calming effect on others. We want someone we trust to go with Dedue, so you’d be perfect for the mission.”

“And what do you think about this, Dedue?” Mercedes asked the Duscurian. “Do you want me to go to Duscur with you?”

Dedue nodded. “I would be honored if you would join me. I know I said I’d show you Duscur someday, but I didn’t mean for it to be like this.”

“We’ll get to that point, someday,” Mercedes said optimistically. “Let’s take care of things in Duscur now so that day can come sooner!”

“So you’ll go?” Dimitri verified.

Mercedes nodded. “Yes, I will go to Duscur with Dedue.” She smiled at Dedue. “It will be nice to spend some time together, anyway.” She turned back to Dimitri. “When do we leave?”

“Yes, that. I still need to discuss some things with my uncle, but I believe you’d leave either today or tomorrow,” Dimitri replied. “I know it’s such short notice, but I truly appreciate your assistance.”

“I can manage with that. Is it okay if I return home to get my things ready?” Mercedes asked. “I just need to tell my parents I’ll be gone for a few days, and then I can be ready to go.”

“Thank you for being so willing to help out like this,” Dimitri said. “It seems I am in your debt once again.”

Don’t worry about it,” Mercedes said cheerfully. “I’m happy to help. Is it okay if I go now? I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“If you’d like, I can send a messenger to let you know when to come back,” Dimitri offered. “I’d feel bad if you were stuck sitting at the castle while you had things to do.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Mercedes agreed.

“Alright.” Dimitri stood up, and the others followed suit. “Dedue, Byleth, can you see Mercedes out? I need to get this conversation with my uncle over with.” He managed to sound much more optimistic about it than he actually felt.

* * *

In the end, Rufus accepted Dimitri’s proposed plan without too much grumbling. As long as Lord Kleiman got the reinforcements he requested, he was satisfied. And Rufus had been expecting his nephew this morning, so at least Dimitri didn’t get another lecture about propriety.

They decided that Dedue, Mercedes, and the reinforcements would leave the next morning at the crack of dawn.

Dedue spent his last evening in Fhirdiad fussing over Dimitri, of course. Dimitri was getting embarrassed at how his retainer felt the need to inform Byleth about every aspect of Dimitri’s life.

“And please make sure His Highness remembers to eat each meal,” Dedue told her over dinner. “He tends to skip meals if no one makes him eat.”

Byleth nodded. “I am aware of that. Don’t worry, Dedue. I’ll make sure Dimitri eats while you’re gone.”

“And please remind him to go to bed at night,” Dedue continued. “His Highness often stays up late and doesn’t sleep at all.”

“Dedue,” Dimitri groaned. “I’m sitting right here.” This was so embarrassing.

“I’ll make sure Dimitri gets to bed on time, too,” Byleth assured the Duscurian.

Dimitri shook his head. “You both make it sound like I’m a child Byleth has to babysit,” he complained. “Byleth doesn’t need to tuck me in at night, Dedue.”

The prince broke out in a massive blush when he realized how that could be construed. He couldn’t even look at Byleth to see her reaction.

“Um… Dedue isn’t asking me to do that, right?” Byleth asked with a nervous laugh. “That does sound a little excessive.”

“No. I only want the professor to make sure that you go to bed on time, Your Highness,” Dedue stated firmly. He turned back to Byleth once more. “As you know, His Highness gets headaches frequently. There is an herbal remedy he takes that I will show you how to prepare.”

Was this ever going to end?

Eventually Dedue ran out of instructions to give Byleth on how to take care of Dimitri (much to Dimitri’s relief). And by some miracle, Byleth actually convinced Dedue to go to bed before Dimitri was in his own room. Well, she asked Dedue to leave so she could have a word alone with Dimitri.

She waited until Dedue had left the hallway outside Dimitri’s bedroom room before speaking.

“Dedue just wants to make sure you’ll be okay while he’s gone,” she told him. “Please don’t take it the wrong way. He’s just worried about you, and this is his way of showing that he cares.”

Dimitri sighed. “I know. I’ll admit that I’m equally concerned about him. Should I give Mercedes a list of instructions on how to care for Dedue as well?” he joked.

Byleth laughed softly. “They’re going to be fine, Dimitri,” she reassured him. She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Try not to worry too much, okay?”

Dimitri glanced at their clasped hands and smiled shyly. “I’ll try not to worry, but I make no promises,” he said.

Byleth stared at him for a moment before blushing and looking away. “It’s getting late,” she murmured. “I should let you get to sleep.” Her hand started trembling in his.

“Are you all right, Byleth?” Dimitri asked in alarm. “Your hand is shaking.”

Byleth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s nothing,” she told him. “I’m just overly tired.” She flashed him a smile. “Try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”

Dimitri missed the warmth of her fingers when she pulled her hand out of his, and he was a little disappointed that she didn’t give him a hug tonight like she had the last couple of nights. But he would let her go. He wouldn’t make her do something she was uncomfortable with.

Byleth turned and looked back at him. “Dimitri, did you need something?” she asked, as if she could sense that there was something he wanted.

Dimitri sighed. “It’s nothing… Actually, may I hug you?” His face felt like it was on fire.

Byleth was blushing, too, and Dimitri realized too late that he really shouldn’t have requested that of her.

He tried to give her a way out. “O-Only if you want to,” he stammered. “You don’t have to say yes.” He averted his gaze, ashamed he’d made such a request of her.

The sound of Byleth’s footsteps came nearer. He froze when he felt her warm hand on his shoulder.

“You can hug me,” she said softly. “I’d like that very much.”

She would? Dimitri was a little surprised, but if he had her permission…

He carefully wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. She returned the embrace, pressing her hands into his back.

In that tender moment, Dimitri knew for certain that he was hopelessly in love with her. And he wanted to confess his love, but he was afraid of how she would react. Would it upset her? Make her uncomfortable? Would it ruin this friendship they had?

“Byleth, I—”

_I love you._ The words were caught in his throat, and he couldn’t get them out.

Byleth pulled back to look up into his eyes. “Dimitri, what is it?” she asked.

With the way she looked up at him, still held in his embrace, it was very tempting to lean down and kiss her lips. It wouldn’t take much to close that small distance between them.

But Dimitri had pushed his luck enough tonight. It wasn’t the right time to take that step.

Instead, he tucked her hair behind her ear and gave her a tender smile. “Thank you, Byleth,” he murmured. “I hope you sleep well tonight.”

And with that, he let her go.

Her face was pinker than usual, and Dimitri wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. He’d always been terrible at reading women. (Sylvain could probably tell him, but Dimitri wasn’t about to go ask his redheaded friend.)

Byleth just gave him a smile and bid him goodnight.

Dimitri watched her leave, grateful for those small moments he could have with her even if he didn’t have much of a future to promise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just enjoy making Dimitri and Byleth embarrassed. The idea for Dimitri's dream came to me while I was half-asleep, and I just went with it. I could totally see him having a dream about having a baby with Byleth before they're together and being super embarrassed about it. (Just a side note: it isn't canon that grape juice is from Brigid. I just made that up for the story.) He'll probably tell Byleth about his dream someday... once they're married lol!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, as always! I hope to get the next chapter up in March, but we'll see what happens.


End file.
